Between Me, You And Rahee (kaisoo)
by inacomel14
Summary: Kyungsoo merupakan seorang Baby sitter, dia sangat menyayangi bayi yang ia rawat itu, namun Ayah dari bayi itu sendiri tidak menginginkannya. dan misi Kyungsoo saat ini adalah, menyatukan kembali Ayah dan bayi itu. namun disisi lain dia harus terjebak dalam satu ikatan. Kaisoo GS
1. Chapter 1

**ini fanfiction pertamaku, terinsipirasi dari novel 'Sayang Papa Saya Tak?', tapi alur cerita nggak terlalu sama kok. nanti kalau ketemu Typo, tolong koreksi, saya masih junior disini. ini mungkin beupa twoshoot.**

 **_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee (Jongin's Daughter)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Awas Typo!**

 **::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang perempuan yang kira-kira berusia 20-an berjalan mengelilingi taman kota sambil mendorong stroller bayi. Dia terlihat berkomunikasi dengan bayi yang ada di dalam stroller tersebut. Tak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang disana padanya. Dia terus mengoceh bersama bayi berusia 8 bulan itu. "Ayo siapa yang Rahee rindukan? Ayo siapa! Kenapa bibirnya mengerucut seperti itu, Rahee malu untuk memberi tahu Eonnie ya?". Berbagai pertanyaan terus keluar dari mulut perempuan itu.

Bayi perempuan itu hanya mengoceh gembira seakan dia tahu jika ia akan dapat mainan. "Rahee merindukan Appa? Ya, Rahee rindu Appa. Wushh kasian..."

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki memakai jas hitam menghampirinya. "Kyungsoo, waktunya kita pulang, kurasa Rahee akan masuk angin". Ujar laki-laki itu pada perempuan yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Tapi Rahee masih ingin jalan-jalan Oh Ajhussi !". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil meniru suara anak kecil. Laki-laki itu mendesis pelan. "Ck, Kau ini, aku masih muda, jangan menyuruh Rahee memanggilku seperti itu!".

"Lalu Rahee harus memanggil apa?". Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih meniru suara anak kecil.

"Seperti Rahee memanggilmu!".

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "MWO?! Jadi Kau ingin Rahee memanggilmu Eonnie Sehun!".

Laki-laki bernama Sehun itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Bodoh! Maksudku Oppa! Kau mengerti, Oppa!". Ujarnya dengan tegas.

"Iya...iya... Sehun Oppa!".

"Ya sudah ayo kita kembali secepatnya, sebelum Nyonya Besar Kim memarahiku!". Ujar Sehun dengan tidak sabaran

"Sebentar lagi!". Kyungsoo terus mengoceh gembira dengan Rahee

"Ayolah!". Paksa Sehun.

"Kau pulang lah duluan, nanti aku akan menyuruh Jung Ajhussi untuk menjemput kami".

"Ayo lah, Tuan Kim akan segera pulang dari London!". Ujar Sehun dengan satu tarikan napas. Begitu mendengarnya, Kyungsoo membulatkan kembali matanya, dia berdiri dan menatap Sehun dengan berbinar. "Benarkah?". Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Kyungsoo mensejajarkan kembali tubuhnya dengan Stroller bayi. "Rahee! Appa akan pulang, Rahee pasti merindukan Appa kan. Ayo kita pulang dan lihat Appa!". Ujar Kyungsoo, kemudian mendorong kembali Stroller bayi, diikuti Sehun dibelakang.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Sesampainya dikediaman rumah megah Keluarga Kim, Kyungsoo langsung turun dari mobil dengan menggendong Rahee. Dia segera berlari kecil menuju seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memakai tuksedo abu-abu. Laki-laki itu baru saja tiba dan akan memasuki rumah sebelum ia mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.

"APPA!". Panggil Kyungsoo, Sehun yang baru saja turun dari mobil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kemudian mengambil stroller bayi yang ada dibagasi.

"Appa sudah pulang! Yeay!". Ujar Kyungsoo saat sudah berhadapan dengan laki-laki tadi. "Appa tidak ingin menggendongku?". Tanya Kyungsoo, seolah-olah itulah yang diucapkan Rahee. Laki-laki itu masih tetap setia mematung. "Appa, Rahee baru saja sembuh dari demam, Appa tidak ingin mencium Rahee!".. ujar Kyungsoo tak menyerah. Sehun yang berpapasan lewat -karena ingin membawa stroller Bayi ke dalam rumah-, menatap dengan iba, bukan kepada Kyungsoo, melainkan kepada sosok Bayi itu, Rahee.

"Tuan Kim!". Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangan Rahee didepan wajah sosok Tuan Kim, namun masih menatap lurus kedepan. Seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu atau melamun?

"Tuan Kim Jongin!". Panggil Kyungsoo, mampu menyadarkan Tuannya itu.

"Eh- kenapa?". Tanyanya dengan datar. membuat Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dengan sebal.

Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sosok lain hadir disana. yaitu Nyonya Besar Kim. "Akhirnya kau pulang Jongin". Ujar Sosok paruh baya namun masih cantik, dia tersenyum keibuan.

"Selamat Sore, Eomma!". Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Rahee, putrinya. Masih dengan senyum tipisnya, dia mulai memberanikan dirinya mengusap lembut pipi tembem sang bayi. Lalu memandangi mata Rahee. Seketika muncul perasaan sesak didalam hatinya. Mata itu benar-benar mirip dengan sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Cinta sejatinya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan bayi tersebut, kemudian mengecupi pipi Rahee.

"Aku lelah, sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu". Ujar Jongin kemudian masuk ke rumah mewah itu. sang Eomma menatapnya dengan iba, lalu menghela napasnya. Dia tidak pernah lagi bisa melihat anak laki-lakinya itu seperti dulu, karena separuh jiwa Jongin telah dibawa bersama kekasih hatinya.

"Ishh, selalu saja seperti itu". gerutu Kyungsoo. "Lihat! Appa tidak mau memeluk Rahee, tapi tidak apa-apa, besok Eonnie akan melakukan apapun agar Appa akan memeluk Rahee!". Ujar Kyungsoo seolah-olah menyemangati Rahee. Nyonya Kim segera menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan cucunya. Dia tersenyum, lalu mendekati cucunya. "Rahee! Cucu Halmonie yang cantik, bagaimana jalan-jalannya sayang?". Nyonya Kim langsung mengambil alih Rahee dari Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium pipi Rahee.

"Rahee kelihatannya senang sekali Nyonya Besar, lain kali aku akan membawanya lagi boleh?". Tanya Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Rahee yang senang, Kyungsoo juga. Semenjak menjadi Baby-sitter Rahee, Kyungsoo menghabiskan kesehariannya terkurung dirumah mewah itu.

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya ini juga keinginanmu kan?".. tanya Nyonya Kim namun tidak menatap Kyungsoo, dia menatap cucunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya, seolah membenarkannya. "Ya sudah, kau istirahat dulu, karena Rahee akan bersama Halmonienya sekarang". Ujar Nyonya Kim, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Rahee. "Eonnie mau mandi dulu ya? Eonnie cudah Acem!".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo duduk di pantri dapur sambil meminum secangkir coklat panas buatan Han Ajhumma. Pikirannya mulai menerawangi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Tuan Kim Jongin, hanya karena isterinya telah tiada, dia juga tidak mempedulikan anaknya. Bagaimana pun Rahee butuh kasih sayang dari orang tua, walaupun Eommanya telah tiada, bukankah Rahee masih punya Appa. Seperti tuganya sekarang bukan hanya menjadi baby sitternya Rahee, tetapi dia akan membuat Rahee disayangi oleh Appanya. Jujur Kyungsoo sangat kasihan pada Rahee. Dia tahu bagaimana hidup tanda orang tua, rasanya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kau ini kenapa?". Tanya Han Ajhumma. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Tidak biasanya melamun begini, apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?". Han Ajhumma heran melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang pendiam seperti ini, biasanya dia adalah sosok yang hipperaktif.

"Entahlah, hanya saja kenapa Tuan Kim Jongin bersikap dingin dan datar pada Anaknya, seolah-olah ada dinding yang tak kasat mata membatasinya. Seharusnya dia bersyukur jika tuhan masih menyelamatkan nyawa Rahee. Dan Tuan Kim Jongin seharusnya mencintai dan menyayangi buah hati yang diamanahkan oleh istrinya itu". kyungsoo bertopang dagu, matanya seperti memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian sesekali menggeleng.

Han Ajhumma terkekeh pelan. "Dengar ya! Aku telah bekerja disini bahkan sebelum Tuan Muda lahir. Dan aku sangat mengenal Tuan Muda, dia adalah orang yang ceria, ramah, penyayang dan dia sangat setia mencintai.. ekhem.. Isterinya". Han Ajhumma berbisik pada akhir kalimat.

"Dia mencintai isterinya, tapi kenapa dia tidak mencintai Rahee?"

"Itu karena dia sangat terpukul saat setiap kali dia menatapnya, Rahee benar-benar mirip dengan pujaan hatinya". Ujar Nyonya Kim di ambang pintu dapur. Kyungsoo dan Han Ajhumma meneguk ludah mereka. Wahh merekabenar-benar lancang.

"Maaf Nyonya, kami tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Anda hanya menyampaikannya pada Kyungsoo, aku tahu dia sangat-sangat penasaran".

"Nyonya Kim, aku dan Han Ajhumma minta maaf". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"sudahlah, sekarang kau, Kyungsoo. Ikut aku!"

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Nyonya Kim membawa Kyungsoo Ke sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, kamar itu bak putri raja. Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga lebar, ia pernah melihat ini namun di Televisi. "Wow!". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Di sana ada bayak foto yang tertata rapi di dinding. Foto itu merupakan foto sepasang anak adam dan hawa, tersenyum dan bahagia. Mulai dari foto pernikahan, hingga foto wanita dengan perut buncitnya tersenyum kearah kamera sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Ini adalah Eommanya Rahee". Ucap Nyonya Kim sambil mengelus foto wanita cantik itu dengan pelan. Kyungsoo ikut melihatnya, dia tersenyum. "Mata Rahee persis seperti Eommanya". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

"Kamar ini adalah Kamar Jongin dan Mendiang isterinya, Sejak Isterinya meninggal, Jongin tidak pernah memasuki kamar ini lagi, dia benar-benar sangat terpukul, kehilangan belahan jiwanya". Mendengarkan itu, entah kenapa Kyungsoo teringat pada Rahee. Kasihan sekali Rahee.

"Setiap kali Jongin menatap Rahee, maka dia akan terpukul. Dia juga tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya bersama Rahee. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah bekerja dan saat pulang dia langsung memasuki kamarnya. saya sangat Khawatir jika Rahee akan tumbuh tanpa perhatian Appanya".

"Nyonya Kim tenang saja, aku akan membantu agar Tuan Jongin mau memperhatikan Rahee".

"Ada suatu cara. Tapi saya tidak yakin kau akan mau membantu". Nyonya Kim kini membalikan tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya caranya seperti Appa?".

Nyonya Kim terlihat ragu mengutarakannya. "Apa kau menyayangi Rahee?"

"Aku? Menyayangi Rahee? Tentu saja Nyonya Kim. Aku telah merawat Rahee saat matanya masih belum terbuka". Ujar Kyungsoo bangga.

"Ya saya tahu. Oleh karena itu..."

Kyungsoo dengan setia menanti kelanjutannya.

"Mau tidak jadi Eommanya Rahee?". Ujar Nyonya Kim dengan satu tarikan napas. Kyungsoo seketika menjadi blank. Apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Kim Tadi? Semoga dia tidak salah tangkap.

"Maksud Nyonya Kim?"

"Maksudnya, mau tidak menjadi Isteri dari Appanya Rahee".

Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga lebar.

"Nyonya Kim! No! Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!". Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Rahee membutuhkan seorang ibu yang secara hukum dan sah". Elak Nyonya Kim.

"Kenapa harus aku?".

"Kalau kau tidak mau, Saya juga tidak memaksakanmu. Karena ini menyangkut dengan masa depanmu".

Kyungsoo masih shock dengan penuturan Nyonya Kim. Bagaimana Nyonya Kim bisa berpikir hal seperti itu. "Dengar Kyungsoo, kau adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi Rahee menurut ku. Kau akan menjadi Ibu yang baik untuknya".

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Tuan Jongin?".

"Kurasa jika itu demi Rahee, dia pasti akan menyetujuinya". Jawab Nyonya Kim dengan enteng.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Hari selanjutnya...

"Eomma!". Jongin tidak terima dengan keputusan Eommanya. Yang benar saja dia harus menikahi Baby sitter yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ini demi masa depan Rahee, Jongin. Coba kau bayangkan! Bagaimana Rahee tumbuh nanti. Dia butuh kasih sayang dari orang tuanya". Ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi tidak harus menikahi dia juga Eomma, toh Rahee juga akan mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya". Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela besar yang ada diruang kerjanya.

"Jongin, Rahee itu bukan anak Kyungsoo tapi anakmu! Coba kau bayangkan jika kau ada di posisi Rahee!".

Jongin seketika mematung.

"Dengar Jongin-ah, jangan terus menerus seperti ini. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Eomma yakin, bahwa Soo ji akan senang jika kau terus melangkah kedepan".

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, namun tidak terjatuh. "Tidak bisa Eomma, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Soo ji!". Ucap Jongin dengan tegas. "Eomma tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya, tapi Eomma ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu. Ini adalah demi kebaikanmu dengan Rahee!". Sanggah Eomma mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab, lantas ia keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata apapun.

Jongin keluar dari rumah itu dengan wajah murungnya.

"Appa!". Seperti biasanya, maka perempuan itu akan memanggilnya. Jongin melihat baby sitter itu berlari kecil kearahnya sambil mendorong stroller bayi. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Appa ayo jalan-jalan! Rahee bosan". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara seperti anak-anak. Yang entah kenapa jongin merasa jengkel.

"Ayo Appa!". Ajaknya lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau kan yang ingin jalan-jalan". Ujar Jongin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hehehe, memang ini adalah murni untuk Rahee. Kurasa dia sangat bosan dan dia ingin jalan-jalan".

"Jalan-jalan saja disini".

"Ihh, Rahee sudah bosan dengan taman rumahnya".

"Minta Jung Ajhussi saja, aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat!". Jongin pun melangkahkan pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kesal. "Huuhh, Appa macam apa dia? Melihat anaknya saja engan. Hai Tuan Kim Jongin ini adalah darah dagingmu bersama isteri yang sangat kau cintai itu". oceh Kyungsoo kesal. Tanggannya masih dengan luwes mendorong stroller Bayi.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Sore harinya...

Saat jongin akan menaiki tangga rumah. Suara menyebalkan itu muncul lagi.

"Appa!".

"Berhentilah memanggilku Appa!". Ujar Jongin dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Isshh, Appa itu kan Appanya Rahee".

"Tapi tadi kau yang memanggilnya bukan Rahee!". Jongin tak mau kalah dengan bocah baby sitter menyebalkan ini. "Itu karena Rahee tak tahu kalau Tuan Jongin itu Appanya. Lagian Tuan Jongin tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Jadi aku berinsiatif memanggil Tuan Jongin sebagai Appa, agar Rahee terbiasa". Sindir Kyungsoo tepat mengenai Jongin

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencana?". Tanya Jongin dingin.

"Tidak ada rencana apapun!". Elak Kyungsoo.

"Dengar ini! Apapun yang kau tunjukkan pada Eomma bahwa kau pantas menjadi Eomma dari Rahee, maka lupakanlah! Karena aku tidak akan pernah menikahi bocah ingusan sepertimu".

Kyungsoo tak terima dengan perkataan Jongin barusan. "Apa? Bocah Ingusan! Dari pada Anda. Dasar laki-laki tua yang menyedihkan!".

Rahee yang berada di gendongan Kyungsoo mulai menangis, karena suara perdebatan mereka. Entah kenapa jongin ingin sekali mengambil alih Rahee dari gendongan Kyungsoo, lalu memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo menyadari tatapan itu. "Ahh Tuan Kim, aku lelah menggendong Rahee seharian, jadi kau mau menggendong Rahee sebentar saja?". Itu tawaran yang menggiurkan akan tetapi...

"Han Ajhumma!". Panggil Jongin. Rahee semakin menangis.

"Han Ajhumma!". Panggil Jongin Lagi. Dan kemudian Han Ajhumma muncul disana.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu Tuan Muda?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tolong gendong Rahee sebentar, Baby sitter ini mengatakan bahwa dia kelelahan". Ujar Jongin. Han Ajhumma langsung mengambil alih Rahee dari Kyungsoo. Tidak, bukan ini yang Kyungsoo ingin.

Jongin pun melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Hingga sampai didepan kamar Jongin. "Tuan Jongin!". Mendengar panggilan itu, Jongin menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Tuan Jongin! Apa anda tidak menyayangi Rahee, dia sangat membutuhkan perhatian besar dari Tuan, saya yakin jika mendiang Nyonya Soo Ji juga ingin anda memperhatikan Rahee!".

Ada gurat kemarahan saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama isterinya itu. "Darimana kau tahu namanya hah?". Tanya Jongin dengan marah. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Kau hanya orang baru dirumah ini, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau bebas mengatakan apapun. Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga ini. Mengerti!". Jongin segera masuk kekamarnya, dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Tuan Jongin, saya memang tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang Tuan rasakan. Tapi saya tahu apa yang Rahee rasakan!". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan keras, agar Jongin dapat mendengarnya.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Jongin memasuki kamar itu untuk pertama kalinya, saat isterinya meninggal Jongin tidak pernah mau masuk ketempat ini. Dia mengambil salah satu foto yang ada disana. lalu ia duduk ditepi ranjang. Matanya menatap dalam foto itu. disana ada dirinya dan Soo Ji tengah memeluk perut buncit Soo Ji. Jongin ingat betapa bahagianya kala itu. saat mereka akan menjadi orang tua, dan mereka sangat tidak sabar menanti kelahiran buah hati mereka. Namun sayangnya takdir berkata lain. Tuhan menyayangi Soo Ji, Tuhan mengambil Soo Ji dari hidupnya. Setetes liquid turun dari matanya.

 _"_ _Oppa, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Aegi!"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja Chagi... kita akan sama-sama membesarkan uri aegi didepan mata kita"._

"kita akan sama-sama membesarkan uri aegi didepan mata kita, Chagi". ujar Jongin seolah-olah dia berada pada masa itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka membuat Jongin menoleh, ternyata itu Eommanya. "Jongin-ah! Jangan seperti ini Nak!". Ujar Eomma dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku memang Appa yang jahat untuk Rahee Eomma. Aku memang Appa yang Jahat!"

"Tidak Jongin-ah, kau masih bisa memperbaikinya sekarang!".

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Eomma, setiap kali aku melihatnya, seakan-akan dia adalah Soo Ji". Ujar Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, Eomma yakin jika suatu hari akan ada kebahagiaan untuk mu nak!".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Keesokan harinya...

Jongin baru saja pulang dari kerjanya, dia baru akan memasuki rumah dengan tablet yang digenggam ditangannya. Namun matanya tidak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong Rahee di halaman yang luas itu. Aneh, jika biasanya Kyungsoo akan menyapanya. Tapi sekarang? Apa Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika ia sudah pulang. Entah kenapa kakinya melangkah kearah Kyungsoo dan Rahee.

Karena merasakan jika ada orang yang mendekat, Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan mendapati Jongin ada disana. Aneh, biasanya langsung masuk kerumah tanpa melihat kiri kanan. "Tuan Jongin?". Panggil Kyungsoo dengan heran.

Jongin tidak mempedulikannya, dia mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil alih Rahee. Jongin merasa takjub saat menggendong Rahee, darah dagingnya, buah hatinya dengan Soo Ji. Kyungsoo merasa bingung dan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa, jongin yang sangat tidak ingin dekat dengan Rahee, justru sekarang menggendong Rahee.

"Kenapa suhu tubuhnya panas?". Tanya Jongin.

"Dia demam lagi, tapi suhu tubuhnya lebih baik dari tadi, kurasa dia akan tumbuh gigi". Jelas Kyungsoo masih dengan keterpanaannya.

"Jika Rahee demam kenapa kau membawanya keluar?".

"Justru keadaan Rahee semakin membaik jika dia menghirup udara segar. Appanya sih tidak mau membawanya jalan-jalan".

Jongin mengacuhkan sindiran dari Kyungsoo. "Tolong pegang ini sebentar". Jongin menyerahkan tabletnya pada Kyungsoo, dia kesusahan menggendong Rahee.

Dari kejauhan, Nyonya Kim melihat mereka. Menurutnya ini adalah pendekatan yang baik untuk hubungan jongin dan Kyungsoo.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Malam harinya...

Jongin duduk di sofa sambil memantau perusahaan lewat tablet, pandangannya teralih saat Kyungsoo datang dan membawa Rahee.

"Kenapa kau belum menidurkannya? Ini sudah malam".

"Entah, Rahee belum mau tidur, mungkin dia ingin Appanya yang menidurkannya!". Ujar Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim muncul dibelakang Kyungsoo. "Itu benar Jongin! Mungkin dia ingin Appanya yang menidurkannya". Nyonya Kim ikut membenarkan.

"Bukankah kau itu baby sitternya?"

"Tapi Tuan Jongin itu Appanya. Tuan Kim mau jika saat besar nanti Rahee lebih menyayangiku dari pada Tuan send-"

"Iya, bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh!". Jongin membantingkan Tabletnya di sofa. Lalu mengambil alih Rahee.

Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Kim tersenyum saat melihat Jongin menggendong Rahee dan membawa kekamarnya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo! Karena dirimu sekarang Jongin mau menggendong Rahee!".

"Aku tidak melakukan Apapun Nyonya Kim, lagi pula ini mungkin sudah waktunya Tuan Kim _move on_ dari masa lalunya".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo sangat bosan dia melangkahkan kakinya kesegala penjuru rumah, sambil menggendong Rahee, sesekali mengajaknya bicara. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok perempuan yang berjalan kedepan pintu rumah, melalu jendela besar. "Siapa Dia?".

"Hwang Eonnie!". Panggil Kyungsoo pada salah satu pelayan rumah keluarga Kim. Karena bel terus berbunyi, Kyungsoo terpaksa membuka pintunya. "Ayo kita lihat Rahee, ada Ajhumma norak yang datang!".

Saat membukakan pintu, mata ajhumma norak itu langsung melebar. "Kau siapa?". Tanya sosok itu. Kyungsoo punya firasat jika wanita ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

"Selamat datang, Anda ingin bertemu siapa?". Tanya Hwang Eonni yang baru saja muncul disana.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jongin!". Ucapnya dengan Tegas.

"Maaf, tapi tuan dan nyonya rumah sedang tidak ada sekarang". Kyung soo tahu jika Hwang Eonnie berusaha mengusir tamu itu denga halus.

"Ya sudah aku akan menunggu!".

"Tap-"

Wanita itu langsung masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Hwang Eonnie menatap satu sama lain.

"Hei kamu! Kemarilah!". Seru wanita itu.

"Aku!". Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri.

"Iya!".

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu-ragu mendekati wanita itu.

"Apa ini anaknya Kim Jongin?". Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Woahh jadi ini yang namanya Rahee!". Wanita itu langsung merebut Rahee dari gendongan Kyungsoo, membuat Rahee menangis.

"Hei tenanglah sayang, ini aku calon Eommamu!".

WHAT?! Calon Eommanya Rahee? No! Bahkan wanita itu tidak bisa menggendong Rahee dengan benar.

Kyungsoo mengambil kembali Rahee. "Maaf sepertinya dia buang air besar".

"Benarkah!" wanita itu mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ingin muntah.

"Krystal bukankah aku bilang jangan datang kesini!". Ujar Jongin yang baru saja memasuki rumah, diikuti dengan Sehun, asistennya itu.

"Hai Jongin!" wanita yang bernama Krystal itu langsung mendekati Jongin. "Krystal pergilah dari sini!". Usir Jongin.

"Jongin aku tahu jika aku melakukan hal buruk padamu dulu. Tapi aku kesini untuk berkabung atas meninggalnya isterimu, da-".

"Aku bilang keluar Krystal, aku tidak butuh iba darimu!". Usir Jongin lagi.

"Jongin, tidak adakah lagi kesempatan untukku?". Krystal ketakutan saat melihat Jongin menatapnya tajam. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan pergi!". Krystal pun keluar dari rumah itu.

Saat itu mata Jongin mengalih pada Rahee yang masih sesegukan karena tadi menangis. "Apa dia tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Jongin cemas. Sehun yang ada disana menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Jongin tidak pernah bertanya tentang keadaan putrinya, tapi lihatlah sekarang?

"Dia menangis karena melihat kekasih Tuan Jongin!". Entah kenapa rasa sesak saat mengatakan itu. kenapa? Dia buka siapa-siapanya Tuan Jongin.

Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Berikan dia padaku".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **ini cuma twoshoot**

 **jellycute masih belajar nulis fanfic ceritanya ni...**

 **wkwkwkwk~**

 **see u soon**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee (Jongin's Daughter)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Krystal Jung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Awa Typo!**

 **::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Sehun menatap kearah luar dengan rasa terpana. Disana, tepatnya dihalaman luas itu, sepasang ayah dan anak sedang berinteraksi bersama. Benar-benar momen yang langkah. Mulut Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama sama terbuka namun tidak lebar.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?". Tanya Sehun penasaran. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!". Bantah Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, membuatnya harus menghindari Sehun.

Saat Kyungsoo melihat nama kontak yang tertera disana, 'Baekhyunie'. Kyungsoo memukul dahinya. "Aku harus bagaimana!". Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo!-".

 _"_ _KYUNGSOO!"_. Mendengar teriakan itu, Kyungsoo reflek menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Baekhyun-ah, apa kabar?".

 _"_ _Kabarku tidak baik Kyungsoo, kemana saja kau beberapa bulan ini hah?"._

"A-aku kan sudah bilang, aku ingin mencari pekerjaan".

 _"_ _Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Kyungie, bekerja ditempatku kan bisa!"._

"Ya, dan kita akan terlilit utang jika hanya menjadi pelayan cafe. Lagi pula aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik sekarang. Aku akan kirimkan uang lewat rekening lama".

 _"_ _Tidak! Kita perlu bicara. Dan kita harus bertemu!"_

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan sempat". Tolak Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Dengar Kyungsoo, Kita harus bertemu, TITIK!"._

"Tap-"

 _"_ _Aku ku kirim alamat tempat kita bertemu nanti! DAN JANGAN MENGHINDAR!"._ Bentaknya diakhir dan langsung memutuskan panggilan itu. kyungsoo shock mendengarkannya.

"Huhhh, bagaimana ini aku kan tidak bisa meninggal Rahee!". Ucapnya sambil menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya.

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo agak ragu-ragu menghampiri Nyonya Kim yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Pasalnya dia takut nanti jika tidak di izinkan keluar. Karena saat pertama kali bekerja sebaga baby sitter, Kyungsoo harus berjanji tidak boleh meninggalkan Rahee barang sedetik pun.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?". Tanya Nyonya Kim namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca. Kyungsoo memilin-milin bajunya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Nyonya Kim, saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu".

"Kemarilah, duduk disini!". Seru Nyonya Kim sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya. Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat duduk disana.

"Katakanlah!".

"Begini Nyonya, boleh tidak jika aku izin keluar besok".

Nyonya Kim melepaskan kacamata dan memandang Kyungsoo. "Tidak biasa-biasanya kau ingin keluar. Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada urusan apa?".

"Em, begini. Saya ingin bertemu dengan teman saya, katanya ada hal yang penting yang ingin dia bicarakan dan saya perlukan izin dari Nyonya". Kyungsoo memilih kata-kata sebagus mungkin.

"Bagaimana dengan Rahee?".

"Eem, Rahee akan bersama saya, Nyonya hanya perlu mempercayai saya".

"Baiklah, besok kau boleh pergi dengan saya, karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya urus".

"Benar Nyonya?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusias. Nyonya Kim mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya!".

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo benar-benar tenang sekarang, Nyonya Kim telah mengizinkannya untuk keluar. Tapi besok dia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun, sebaiknya dia memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun adalah sosok sahabatnya dan Eonnienya, walaupun bukan Eonnie kandung, namun mereka sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Mereka berdua telah bersama dari kecil, karena mereka adalah yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Saat ini panti asuhan itu tengah mengalami krisis, makanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang notabene nya yang tertua disana, ingin membantu mengatasi krisis tersebut dengan bekerja keras untuk adik-adik panti asuhan mereka. Baekhyun sekarang bekerja sebagai pelayan Cafe dengan gaji pas-pasan, dan Kyungsoo pun berpikiran akan mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih tinggi. Jadilah dia seorang baby sitter sekarang.

Kyungsoo bersenandung pelan, sampai dia rasakan Jongin berpapasan dengannya. Jika saat seperti ini Kyungsoo baru sadar jika majikannya ini tampan. Jongin kini mengenakan _Turtle Neck rajutan_ yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya, juga rambut yang masih basah. Hati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, pipinya mulai memerah karena merona. Dia seperti remaja yang sedang bertemu dengan gebetannya.

"Kau sakit?". Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo gugup, dia berusaha menormalkan dirinya. Dia menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, Tuan Jongin memangnya ingin saya sakit?".

"aku kan hanya bertanya". Jawabnya datar kemudian dia seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "Rahee sudah tidur?". Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarkannya. "Sudah, dia sepertinya sangat kelelahan". Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan senyuman.

"Tuan, aku rasa Rahee sangat senang karena hari ini dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tuan Jongin. Saya bukan bermaksud lancang atau apa, saya hanya ingin mengatakan jika ada baiknya Tuan Jongin meluangkan waktu untuk Rahee. Kasihan dia, dia hanya bayi yang butuh kasih sayang dari Appanya. Permisi Tuan Jongin, selamat malam!". Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian melewati Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin terdiam disana, merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dia memang ayah yang buruk untuk Rahee. Tapi dia akan mencoba sekarang, mencoba untuk terus melangkah kedepan.

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Hummer hitam sambi menggendong Rahee, dia memasuki kedai kecil yang ada disana. matanya mencari sosok Luhan, yang ternyata ada disudut ruangan itu. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Luhan.

"Kyungsoo!". Panggilnya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan sosok bayi yang terhimpit. Kyungsoo yang sadar mendorongnya dengan halus.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika melihat bayi yang ada digendongan Kyungsoo, mulutnya juga terbuka lebar. "Kyungsoo! Jangan katakan jika ini adalah bayimu, jadi selama ini kau bekerja-".

Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng kepalanya. "Ya Ampun Baek, tega sekali kau menuduhku seperti itu".

"Tentu saja aku berpikir seperti itu, toh kau menghilang beberapa bulan yang bisa dibilang lama". Oceh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Bisakah aku duduk dulu, aku sudah pegal ini!". Baekhyun pun langsung mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk disana. mereka memesan minuman.

"Dan sekarang coba jelaskan dari A sama Z, tentang beberapa bulan kau menghilang!". Tuntut Baekhyun bagaikan seorang jaksa. Kyungsoo mencoba menyamankan Rahee yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Seperti ini, kurang lebih 9 bulan lalu aku sedang mencari pekerjaan, dan saat itu juga aku bertemu dengan seorang ajhumma yang menawarkanku bekerja dirumah majikannya, ya walaupun hanya sebagai seorang Baby sitter tapi gajinya lumayan. Dan saat gaji pertama, aku langsung mengirim ke rekening panti asuhan kita". Jelas Kyungsoo singkat padat, jelas.

"Ohh, jadi kau yang mentransfer uang itu, kami pikir itu adalah salah satu donatur panti asuhan kita. Tapi Kyungie, jika Chanyeol Oppa tahu bahwa itu kau, maka dia tidak akan mau menerima uang itu!". ucap Baekhyun. Mendengar nama Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo bergedik nyeri. Chanyeol atau nama aslinya adalah Park Chanyeol adalah anak dari Ibu pemilik panti asuhan. Park Ryeowook. Dari dulu Chanyeol menunjukan rasa cintanya kepada Kyungsoa, namun Kyungsoo tetap menganggapnya sebagai Oppa kandungnya.

"Ih, memangnya kenapa hah? Kau juga bekerja dan aku juga. Harusnya dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu".

"Jika untukmu lain Kyungsoo, kau tidak melihat dia panik, khawatir dan marah saat kau pergi dari panti. Dia bahkan memaksaku untuk memberitahukanmu kemana kau pergi, tapi aku juga tidak tahu".

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu jangan sampai Ryeowook Eomma dan Chanyeol Oppa tahu-"

"Kyungsoo-ah!". Panggil suara familiar itu. kyungsoo pun langsung melihat kesumber suara. Disana ada Chanyeol Oppa. WTF?!

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan panik. "Bagaimana ini! Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku disini. Apa dia mengikutimu, Baekhyunie?".

Chanyeol langsung mendekat kearah mereka dengan pandangan marah, senan dan juga rindu, semua bercampur jadi satu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri. "Oppa?". Panggil mereka berdua. "Baekhyunie, Oppa sudah menduga bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan Kyungie, jadi Oppa mengikutimu tadi". Ucap Chanyeol, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Kyungie kau kemana saja hah? Kami semua merindukanmu!". Ujarnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada bayi itu. "Kyungsoo bayi siapa itu?".

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Namaku Kim Rahee, salam kenal Chanyeol Samchon dan Baekhyun Imo". Kata Kyungsoo sambil meniru suara anak kecil, seolah-olah itu Rahee.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam. "Ini adalah anak dari majikanku, dan aku adalah baby sitternya". Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Apa?! Jadi selama ini kau jadi baby sitter, Kyungie?". Kyungsoo mengangguk ata pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kyungie, Kau kan bisa bekerja seperti Baekhyunie, kau tidak perlu menjadi baby sitter, lagi pula sekarang ada donatur yang menyumbang pada panti. Jadi pulanglah!". Ucap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain.

"Ani! Aku tidak akan pulang Oppa"

"Kyungie!"

"Maaf Oppa, aku tidak akan pulang dan aku akan terus bekerja".

"Kyungsoo!". Panggil Chanyeol yang mulai marah.

"Tidak Oppa!"

"Kau tidak Rindu Eomma?".

"Tentu aku merindukannya Oppa, tapi aku mohon biarkanlah aku bekerja!".

Rahee mulai terganggu dengan percakapan kedua orang dewasa itu, dia mulai merengek pelan. "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pamit. Permisi Oppa, Baek!". Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari Kedai itu, namun Chanyeol mengikutinya, disusul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan lengan Kyungsoo, lalu menarik ke mobil sedan tua miliknya. Tapi kyungsoo memberontak. "Biarkan akau membantu panti asuhan kita Oppa, biarkan aku bekerja!". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan kekalan tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya. "Kyungsoo! Kau tidak perlu bekerja sebagai itu, kau akan bekerja ditempat Baekhyun bekerja, dan Oppa bisa mengawasimu". Bentak Chanyeol. Membuat Rahee menangis. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar mengambil Rahee. Baekhyun pun mengambil alih Rahee, dia mencoba menenangkan bayi mungil itu.

"Oppa dengar ini! Aku akan terus bekerja disana, sampai kapan pun!". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang keras. Chanyeol benar-benar marah sekarang dia pun berusaha menarik Kyungsoo kemobilnya itu, meski Kyungsoo terus memberontak.

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

Jongin memperhatikan jalan yang dilewati oleh mobilnya itu, namun tak lama kemudian dia melihat sosok yang familiar ditepi jalan sana. Seorang wanita yang sedang ditarik paksa memasuki mobil, dan satu wanita lainnya menggendong bayi. "Berhenti!". Titah Jongin dengan tegas. sehun sang asisten pribadinya yang berada di job depan-tepat disamping supir-, langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa Tuan?". Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kubilang berhenti!". Bentak Jongin, mobil mewah itu pun menepi dan berhenti.

"Sehun, Bawa mereka kesini!". Awalnya Sehun bingung, tapi dia mulai mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan hap! Disana Ada Kyungsoo dan Rahee. Sehun mengangguk dan turun dari mobil itu.

Sehun berlari kecil kearah sana, dia langsung menangkis tangan laki-laki itu pada Kyungsoo, lalu menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kebelakang. "Maaf, anda siapa?". Tanya Sehun. Laki-laki yang notabene adalah Chanyeol itu menatapnya sinis. "Justru akulah yang berhak menanyakan seperti itu, aggasi!".

Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun dan mengambil alih Rahee. "Maaf seharusnya anda tidak boleh memaksa seorang wanita seperti itu, lagi pula saya berhak melindungi Kyungsoo sesuai perintah Tuan saya!". Ujar Sehun dengan tenang dan datar.

Chanyeol memajukan langkahnya untuk memberi bogem pada laki-laki dingin itu, namun ditahan oleh Baekhyun. "Oppa!".

Sehun pun menuntun Kyungsoo untuk menyebrangi jalan raya itu, kemudian menaiki sebuah mobil mewah.

"Arghhh!". Geram Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar. Hatinya sakit begitu melihat Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan sekarang, dia memasuki rumah itu dengan tubuh gemetaran. Dia seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Di depannya ada Jongin yang menatapnya tajam dan bengis. Seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Rahee yang kala itu sudah tertidur langsung diambil oleh Hwang Eonnie, lalu membawanya kekamar. Sekarang tinggallah Kyungsoo dan Juga Jongin.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?". Tanya Jongin dengan menahan amarahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kau membiarkan Rahee menangis dan membiarkan Rahee digendong oleh orang asing. Kau ini benar-benar tidak becus. Kau ingin aku memecatmu hah!". Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Yang saat ini dia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang bisa membelanya, Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi Baekhyun bukan orang asing, dia itu sahabatku dan dia orang yang baik".

"Membantah Kyungsoo?". Tanya Jongin dengan angkuh.

"Tidak Tuan Jongin, yang saya katakan it-"

"KAU DIPECAT!".

Dua kata yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Jongin!". Nyonya Kim yang baru saja memasuki rumah langsung melihat apa yang terjadi. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau memecat Kyungsoo".

"Sebaiknya tanyakan itu padanya Eomma!".

Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Tuan Jongin, tolong jangan pecat saya, saya benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, Tuan". Kyungsoo mulai menangis, tidak selain dia butuh uang dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari Rahee.

Nyonya Kim masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?".

"Eomma, dia itu lalai dalam menjaga Rahee, dia membiarkan Rahee menangis dan membiarkan Rahee digendong oleh orang asing. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya bagaimana?".

"Apa benar Kyungsoo?".

"Tidak Nyonya Kim, orang itu adalah teman saya dan dia baik. Dan maaf jika saya membiarkan Rahee menangis, karena ada suatu hal yang terjadi".

Nyonya Kim menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak akan dipecat, tapi kau akan dihukum Kyungsoo!". Ujar Nyonya Kim.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama membulatkan matanya.

"Eomma/Nyonya!".

Nyonya Kim sekarang berada di dalam kamar Rahee sekaligus kamar Kyungsoo, matanya terus memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang memberi Rahee susu -dari botol minum bayi-sambil menina bobokannya. "Kau harus sanggup dengan hukuman ini Kyungsoo".

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

Sementar itu Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Hukumannya adalah ia tidak boleh keluar dari rumah itu, kecuali ada yag mengawasinya dan satu lagi hukumannya adalah hukuman yang paling berat Kyungsoo dapatkan yaitu merayu Tuan Jongin agar terpikat padanya. Ini gila!

"Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, Nyonya Kim"

"Eh tidak-tidak, kau akan menjadi menantuku, tentu saja kau harus memanggilku Eomonim, mengerti?"

"Mengerti Eomonim". Kyungso pasrah sekarang!"

Nyonya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **Mission : 1**

Kyungsoo membawakan kopi untuk Tuan Jongin, biasanya itu adalah tugas pelayan disana. tapi Nyonya Kim menyuruhnya, katanya sih untuk melakukan pendekatan. Wuih, parah!

"Ini Kopinya, Tuan!". Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Emm!". Hanya itu tanggapan Kim Jongin, tatapannya masih pada tabletnya.

Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo melihat Nyonya Kim memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sofa disana. kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. Tapi Nyonya Kim benar-benar seorang pemaksa, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Kyungsoo yakin jika dia akan serangan jantung jika lama-lama dekat dengan Jongin.

Dengan diam-diam, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk tak jauh darinya, lalu matanya beralih melirik pada Nyonya Kim yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Cihh, Eommanya ini benar-benar ingin menjadikan baby sitter itu sebagai menantunya. Jongin mengacuhkan Kyungsoo, berpura-pura tidak menganggap Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Kim memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo berbicara. Kyungsoo agak ragu-ragu. "Tu-tuan Jongin, maafkan saya tentang kejadian tadi, saya tidak bermaksud mengacuhkan Rahee. Saya berjanji hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi, jadi saya benar-benar ingin minta maaf!".

"Emm". Hanya itu tanggapannya. Kyungsoo mulai geram, dari tadi dia bicara panjang lebar, hanya 'Emm' saja balasannya. Lagi-lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Nyonya Kim. Kali ini Nyonya Kim benar-benar gila, dia menyuruh Kyungsoo agar duduk di samping Jongin. Baiklah, Kyungsoo merasa tertantang. Dia akhirnya duduk disamping Jongin.

Jongin langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu adalah tatapan yang seksi. Woww, sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi nakal seperti ini. Memikirkannya membuat Kyungsoo geli.

Lama mereka berdua bertatapan. Nyonya Kim yang melihatnya menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak senang. Dia pun langsung meninggalkan calon pasangan tersebut.

Jongin menyeringai, sepertinya dia harus mengikuti permainan Eommanya dan Kyungsoo ini. Jongin pun menutup tabletnya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil disana. tubuhnya mulai bergeser mendekati Kyungsoo. Jadilah tubuh mereka sangat dekat. Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan, dia mulai menggeserkan tubuhnya menjauh. Namun lagi-lagi berusaha mendekatinya, dan Kyungsoo berusaha menjauh, hingga dia terhimpit dengan pembata sofa. Jongin mulai mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhhhh!". Kyungsoo menjerit seraya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin tersenyum sesaat, senyum yang diartikan sebagai senyuman yang menyenangkan. Andaikan Nyonya Kim melihat ini, pasti dia akan melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Karena berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo Jongin memilih untuk pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana yang masih ketakutan.

 **Mission : Failed**

Sesampai dalam kamarnya, Jongin tertawa lepas. Dia benar-benar tertawa lepas, setelah sekian lamanya dia tidak tertawa, akhirnya karena Kyungsoo dia tertawa. Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi Jongin langsung menghentikan tawanya.

Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa seperti ini? Apa ada yang salah?

Tiba-tiba Ponselnya berdering, ada pesan yang masuk disana, dengan nomor kontak yang tidak dikenal.

 _'_ _Jonginie, ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan, aku akan ke kantormu besok sebelum jam makan siang. From :Krys'._

Jongin membantingkan ponselnya itu pada ranjangnya. Wanita itu benar-benar keras kepala rupanya. Dia benar-benar muak.

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajahnya yang masih merah, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia melihat Rahee masih membuka mata dan tengkurap di dalam box bayi itu.

"Rahee! Appamu itu benar-benar keterlaluan, lihat apa yang dilakukanpada Eonnie. Pokoknya saat besar nanti Rahee harus memarahi Appa!". Ucap Kyungsoo. Sementara bayi itu hanya mengoceh-oceh gembira dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi. Solah-olah mendukung apa yang Appanya lakukan.

"Ihh, Rahee rupanya mendukung Appa Ya? Yaaa! Yaaa!". Kali ini Kyungsoo berbinar melihat tingkah laku Rahee yang menggemaskan. Huhhh andaikan Rahee ini adalah anaknya, hidup Kyungsoo pasti bahagia.

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

Keesokan harinya...

 **Mission : 2**

Kyungsoo sedang mengintip Jongin yang sedang sarapan sendiri di ruang makan itu. tadi Nyonya Kim mengatakan jika dia harus menemani Jongin. Yang benar saja, yang tadi malam itu saja membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur.

'Ayo, Kyungsoo kau pasti bisa'. Batinnya dalam hati. ia mengambil napas lalu membuangnya kembali.

Gadis mungil bermata bulat itu pun mendekati Jongin. "Selamat pagi Tuan Kim Jongin, apa perlu saya temankan Tuan sarapan?". Tangannya tidak berhenti-henti memilin-milin tepian meja makan itu, berusaha menggoda Jongin. Sementara jongin mengacuhkannya, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dan semakin lahap memakan sarapan paginya. Kyungsoo merasa teracuhkan. Dia membuka topik lain. "Tuan Jongin~, mau tidak menemani berbelanja kebutuhan Rahee, soalnya Nyonya Kim tidak mengizinkan saya pergi jika tidak ada Tuan Jongin yang mengawasi saya". Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menjerit. Dia benar-benar di acuhkan lagi. "Tuan-".

Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan mulut terganga lebar disana. "Tuan Jongin, tidak ingin melihat Rahee pagi ini?". Teriak Kyungsoo agar Jongin mendengarkannya, namun NIHIL.

Entah dari mana munculnya Nyonya Kim, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo berusaha memberi semangat. "Kita masih punya kesempatan lagi. Never Give Up!". Ucap Nyonya Kim. Sementara itu Han Ajhumma –yang sedang membereskan meja makan- menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Nyonya Kim dan Kyungsoo.

 **Mission : Failed**

 **\- Between Me, You, And Rahee -**

 **Mission : 3**

"Ini". Nyonya Kim menyerahkan rantang itu pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong Rahee. "Bawakan itu pada Jongin, didalamnya ada makanan kesukaan Jongin untuk bekal makan siangnya, biasanya sih Jongin makan siangnya di kantor". Jelas Nyonya Kim. "Tapi Rahee bagaimana?".

"Rahee kan ada Halmonienya!". Nyonya Kim langsung mengambil Rahee dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun pergi kekantor Jongin dengan diantar oleh Jung Ajhussi. Melihat dominan orang-orang disana menatapnya aneh, membuat Kyungsoo deg-degan. Ia pun menghampiri resepsionis disana.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Tanya Wanita resepsionis itu dengan ramah.

"saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Jongin". Jawab Kyungsoo, seketika tatapan wanita itu berubah menjadi tatapan mencemooh. Memangnya Kyungsoo salah bicara. Wanita yang bername tag _Kim Ji-soo_ itu pun bertanya. "Sudah ada Janji?".

Saat ingin menjawabnya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihat Sosok _Ajhumma norak_ yang pernah berkunjung kerumahnya, ralat rumah Majikannya. 'sedang apa wanita itu disini?'. Batin Kyungsoo, kemudian dia menjitakkan kepalanya sendiri, wanita itu kan kekasih dari Tuan Kim Jongin yang tampan itu? tapi itu tidak akan lama, karena Kyungsoo akan menikahi Kim Jongin. Muahahahahahaa *ketawa setan.

"Apa Kim Jongin ada?". Tanya wanita yang Kyungsoo lupa namanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Berlian, oh bukan itu... apa ya. Aha! Krystal. Ya Krystal.

"Tunggu sebentar Nona Krystal". Jisoo pun segera menelpon seseorang –sepertinya Sekretaris Jongin-. Setelahnya dia tersenyum ramah pada Krystal. "Tuan Kim Jongin ada di ruangannya. Cih, berbeda sekali perlakuannya.

Tanpa sengaja Krystal menatap Kyungsoo. Dia menurunkan kacamata hitamnya itu. "Kamu? Babi sitter itu kan?". Tanyanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Ada perlu apa datang kesini!".

"Saya ingin memberikan ini pada Tuan Kim Jongin, amanah dari Nyonya Besar Kim". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan menunjukkan bekal makanan itu.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawakan!". Ujar Krystal seenaknya, dia langsung mengambilnya dari Kyungsoo, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo merebutnya kembali dengan kasarr. "Maaf, tapi amanah dari Nyonya Besar Kim, saya harus memberikannya langsung pada Tuan Kim Jongin". Elak Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mencoba tersenyum, namun senyum dingin karena penolakan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh ikut denganku keruangannya". Ajak Krystal dengan angkuh.

Ada untungnya kehadiran Krystal siang ini, jadi Kyungsoo dengan mudah meyusup ke kantor Jongin. Sesampai di lantai kerja Jongin, disana tampak sekretaris yang menunggu mereka dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Maaf, Nona Krystal saya baru saja diberitahu oleh Tuan Kim, agar anda pergi dari sini". Ujar Wanita –sekretaris Jongin-.

Krystal mencebik marah. "Tapi resepsionis bilang aku boleh kesini!". Bantah Krystal. "Ya, tapi saya pikir Tuan Kim tidak akan marah, jadi mohon sekarang Nona Krystal pergi. Saya tidak ingin dipecat nanti". Ujar Sekretaris bernametag Bae Jo-hyun itu. sementar itu Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka saja.

Krystal langsung saja menyusup keruangan Jongin, sementara Sekretaris itu menjerit-jerit seraya memanggil Krystal. Kyungsoo? Dia ikut-ikutan menyerbu(?) masuk ruangan itu.

"Jongin kita perlu bicara!". Ucap Krystal.

"Maaf Tuan Jongin, saya sudah melarangnya". Ujar sekretaris Jongin itu dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah .

"Tuan Jongin! Saya bawakan bekal siang untuk anda!". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan polos, membuat semua yang ada diruangannya itu memandangnya dengan heran.

Sedangkan Jongin? Keningnya berkerut. Tiga wanita disana membuat dia darah tinggi. "Buat apa kau kesini? Aku tidak menyuruhmu membawakan bekal untukku!". Ucap Jongin dengan kesal pada Kyungsoo. "Dan kau Joo Hyun, keluarlah. Sekalian bawa Krystal". Lanjutnya sambil memijat pelipis.

"Tidak Jongin bukankah semalam aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bicara denganmu? Apa sebegitunya kau membenciku?". Ujar Krystal tak terima. Dia meronta-ronta saat Joo Hyun menariknya keluar

"Tentu kau tahu jawabannya Krystal! Keluar dari ruanganku atau akau akan memanggil security!". Bentak Jongin.

"Kenapa Jongin? Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?". Tanya Krystal.

"Ya, dan aku ingin bersamanya berduaan saja!". Ujar Jongin dengan satu tarikan napas. Membuat Joo Hyun dan Krystal menatap Kyungsoo. Ya siapa lagi wanita diruangan ini selain mereka berdua.

"Jongin! Jangan katakan jika itu adalah Baby sitter itu!".

"Ya, dan aku akan menikahinya, jangan pernah mengangguku lagi!".

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar penuturan Jongin. Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"MWO?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Wkwkwkwk ini Fanfic gagal jadi Twoshoot. lebih chapternya gpp kan?**

 **makasih buat yang udah Review. senang banget ada yang suka sama ff ini.**

 **terima kasih buat kakak2 yang udah review. maaf aku gak bales satu2**

 **Bye2 di Chapter depan everbody~~**

 **Muahhhhhh 3 3 3**

 **Don't Forget To Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee (Jongin's Daughter)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Awas Typo!**

 **::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memasuki halaman rumah Keluarga Kim itu dengan wajah kusut. Pasalnya, tadi dia langsung diusir oleh Jongin sesaat Kyungsoo sudah menaruh bekal itu di meja kerja Jongin. Benar-benar kejam, Padahal didepan dua orang itu –Krystal dan Jo Hyun- Jongin mengatakan jika Kyungsoo adalah calon isterinya. Sesaat mereka berdua pergi, Kyungsoo langsung di usir.

Wajah kusutnya berubah berbinar saat melihat Nyonya Kim sedang menggendong Rahee, sepertinya Nyonya Kim sedang menunggunya. "Rahee lihat siapa itu! eonnienya Rahee sudah pulang". Ujar Nyonya Kim berbisik pada Rahee.

"Raheee!". Panggil Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil kearah Rahee. Sedangkan Rahee melompat-lombat kegirangan dalam gendongan Nyonya Kim. Lihat! Mereka seperti memiliki kontak batin. Saat Kyungsoo dekat, Rahee segera menjulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya itu kearah Kyungsoo. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menyambutnya.

"Ahh, lihat betapa dia merindukanmu Kyungsoo". Ucap Nyonya Kim dengan sangat senang. Kyungsoo langsung mencium kedua pipi tembem Rahee, bukan hanya Rahee yang rindu padanya, Kyungsoo juga.

"Bagaimana misinya tadi, berhasil?".

Kyungsoo agak ragu menjawabnya. "Aku tidak tahu Eommonim, apakah berhasil atau tidak?". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Emmm, tadi Tuan Jongin bilang bahwa dia akan menikahiku, tapi selanjutnya dia mengusirku Eommonim, jadi aku bingung berhasil apa tidak". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan polos.

Kedua manik mata Nyonya Kim berbinar. "MISSION IS COMPLETE! Yeay Rahee akan segera punya Eomma baru, dan kalau punya Eomma baru, Rahee juga akan punya adik. Yeay". Ujar Nyonya Kim seraya mencium cucunya dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Han Moon Kyung! Han Moon Kyung! Han Moon Kyung!". Panggil Nyonya Kim dengan girang. Tak lama kemudian Han Ajhumma muncul.

"Ada apa Nyonya Besar?". Tanya Han Ajhumma bingung.

"Jongin akan menikah! Aku akan punya menantu baru!". Teriak Nyonya Kim. Han Ajhumma tersenyum senang. Tidak diduga, gadis yang disangkanya gelandangan dan dipungut olehnya itu akan menjadi Nyonya Muda.

"Dan Kau Kyungsoo-ah, aku akan memberimu Bonus gaji Plus-Plus!". Kyungsoo langsung berbinar.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Jongin terperangah kearah meja makan yang penuh dengan masakan-masakan enak itu. ada apa ini semua? Apa ada tamu yang akan datang? Lalu kemudian Jongin melihat sosok Eommanya yang sedang tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

"Eomma, apa kita akan kedatangan tamu?". Tanya Jongin heran.

"Oh tidak Prince, ini semua untuk perayaan bahwa akhirnya kau mau menikahi Kyungsoo!". Ujar Nyonya Kim dengan gembira. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia segera memeluk anak laki-lakinya itu. "Prince akhirnya kau telah kembali, Eomma benar-benar senang kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu lagi. Eomma rasa ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidup Eomma!". Ucapan sang Eomma membuat hati Jongin sesak. Ia merasa bersalah karna selama ini dia hanya peduli pada perasaannya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Eommanya. Dia Egois. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin menatap sang Eomma, kemudian menghapus air mata Nyonya Kim. "Apa dengan Jongin menuruti permintaan Eomma, Eomma akan senang?". Tanya Jongin dengan lembut. "Tentu Prince! Eomma akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk pernikahanmu kali ini!". Ujar Eomma dengan senang.

"Jongin akan menerima pernikahan ini, tapi ini demi Eomma dan juga Rahee". Ujar Jongin dengan tegas.

"YESS!". Ooh, rupanya disana ada orang lain selain sepasang Ibu dan Anak itu. Jongin segera menoleh kesumber suara. Disana ada Baby sitter dan juga Rahee.

Kyungsoo yang tertangkap basah langsung tersenyum kikuk. Kemudian dia pura-pura mengoceh bersama Rahee. Nyonya Kim benar-benar gemas dengan pemandangan itu.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 ** _Beberapa bulan kemudian_**

 ** _Wedding Day_**

Kyungsoo Galau.

Hatinya merasa resah dan bersalah, terlebih saat ini dia sedang menatap foto dirinya, Ryeowook Eomma dan Juga Baekhyun di layar ponselnya. Seharusnya dihari dia melepas lajang, kedua orang ini ada disini. "Maafkan aku Eomma, Baek. Hari ini aku menikah tanpa memberitahu kalian, aku memang jahat!".

Kemudian dia menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin itu, Kyungsoo telah memakai gaun indah, gaun pernikahannya. Dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel mewah yang merupakan milik keluar Kim.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, disana ada Paman Kim Junmyeon –Pamannya Jongin-. "Sudah siap Do Kyungsoo?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, Paman Kim akan menjadi pengganti dari wali pernikahannya, yang akan mendampingi Kyungsoo di altar pernikahannya.

* * *

"Aku bersedia".

"A-aku em..bersedia".

"Sekarang kalian boleh berciuman...". Ujar sang Pastur itu.

Dag...Dig...Dug... itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin akan mencium Kyungsoo di kening, namun dasar Kyungsoo, dia malah mendonggakkan kepalanya, karena dia pikir Jongin akan menciumnya di bibir. Alhasil dahi Kyungsoo membentur Bibir Jongin dengan kuat.

"Argghhh!". Ringis Jongin, Kyungsoo yang sadar langsung panik. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo saja, tamu-tamu undangan disana juga. Jongin langsung keluar dari Ruangan pernikahan tersebut sambil meringis pelan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ayo susul suamimu!". Seru Nyonya Kim yang sedang menggendong Rahee. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan panik. Dia langsung menyusul Jongin.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyerahkan beberapa lembar _tissue_ kepada suaminya yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang itu. Jongin menerimanya dan langsung menghapus jejak darah disudut bibirnya itu. "Kau sengaja ya melakukannya?". Tanya Jongin kesal. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak sengaja Oppa. Maaf!".

Mendengar panggilan itu membuat Jongin geli, dia menahan senyumannya. Jarang lho, gadis yang seusia Kyungsoo memanggil laki-laki yang seusianya, Oppa.

"Ehm, siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku Oppa?".

"Eomonim. Sekali lagi maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kupikir tadi Oppa akan menciumku dibibir makanya aku mendonggak".

Lagi-lagi Jongin menahan senyumnya. Gadis mungil ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya awet muda dengan tingkahnya. "Memangnya Kau ingin aku menciummu di Bibir?". Tanya Jongin dengan nada suara dibuat dengan sensual.

Kyungsoo mulai gugup, dia sadar jika sekarang hanya dia dan Jongin berada dikamar ini. "Emm, Aku rindu Rahee, aku akan menyusulnya!". Kyungsoo langsung akan berlari keluar kamar, Jika kakinya tidak terkilir. "Auhh!". Ringisnya pelan ketika terjatuh kelantai. Jongin yang melihatnya, hanya bisa tertawa. Tidak berniat sedikit pun menolongnya.

"Kau itu suamiku, seharusnya kau Peka saat isterimu butuh pertolongan!". Bentak Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung menghentikan tawanya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, matanya menatap intens Kyungsoo seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya. Entah kekuatan apa, Kyungsoo bangkit dengan cepat, lalu keluar dari kamar itu dengan terburu-buru. Dia tahu sekarang, dia dalam bahaya!

Sementara itu Jongin tertawa lagi, melihat sosok mungil yang sekarang sudah menjadi isterinya itu.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Hari-harinya menjadi Nyonya Muda di rumah mewah itu, tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya, dia tetap bekerja layaknya seorang baby sitter. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan mengeluh, dia akan merawat Rahee dengan penuh kasih saya, seperti putri kandungnya sendiri, dan Nyonya Kim sudah menjanjikan bahwa dia akan mendapat gaji tambahan berkali-kali lipat.

Kyungsoo merasa bosan, dia mulai berjalan sambil menggendong Rahee kearah piano yang ada disudut ruang mewah itu. "Ayo Rahee kita main piano, siapa tahu kalau besar nanti anak Eomma akan jadi seorang pianis terkenal". Kyungsoo duduk dikursi kecil itu, tangannya membimbing jari-jari mungil Rahee menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. "Ayo Rahee! Pasti bisa". Kyungsoo sesekali tertawa pelan, saat jari mungil Rahee menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan asal-asalan. Setidaknya itu bisa menghibur dirinya, namun perasaan resah kembali melandanya. Apa ini karena Kyungsoo menikah tanpa memberitahukan Eomma dan Baekhyun? Tapi bagaimana reaksi mereka saat tahu tentang itu? apakah dia tidak akan dimaafkan?

Kyungsoo pun mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, siapa tahu dengan memberitahunya, hati Kyungsoo jadi tenang.

 _"_ _Halo Kyungie?"_. Jawab suara diseberang.

"Halo Baek, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu".

 _"_ _Tentang apa? Kyungsoo, kau selalu saja menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba. Kau ingin aku memukulmu hah?"_. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Baek, tapi kau janji tidak akan memberitahukan pada siapapun, termasuk Eomma dan Oppa". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada serius.

 _"_ _Kyungie sebenarnya ini tentang apa? Kenapa kau serius seperti ini?"_

"Baek! Sebenarnya aku... aku sudah menikah!".

 _"_ _MWO?! KYUNGSOO KAU JANGAN BECANDA!"._ Teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak becanda Baek, aku menikah dengan Appanya Rahee! Aku serius Baek!".

 _"_ _Kyungsoo..."._ baekhyun terisak pelan.

"Baek? Kau menangis?"

 _"_ _Iyalah aku menangis semua karenamu, saat kau kabur dari panti dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah menikah? Hanya karena panti, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua, kau mengorbankan masa depanmu Kyungie"._

"Iya, aku benar-benar minta maaf Baek, dan tolong sembunyikan ini semua dari Eomma dan Chanyeol Oppa. Aku akan menjelaskan semua pada mereka saat waktu yang tepat. Sudah dulu ya Baek!". Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan panggilan itu. dia terlalu takut untuk mendengar Baekhyun terisak tangis.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya berat. "Rahee, Eomma harus bagaimana sekarang? Eomma telah membuat Baekhyun Imo menangis? Apa Eomma jahat?".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Jongin baru saja pulang dari kantornya, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo dikamar Rahee. "Ini siapa Rahee? Siapa hem? Rahee tidak tahu ya?".

Ya walaupun sudah menikah, Kyungsoo tetap tidur sekamar dengan Rahee. Jongin mulai mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Disana, tepat diatas ranjang, Kyungsoo berbaring disamping Rahee. Tangannya memegang sebuah bingkai Foto, yang sedang diperlihatkannya pada Rahee. "Ayo coba ucapkan Rahee, ini Eomma, Eommanya Rahee. Dia cantik seperti Rahee!". Oceh Kyungsoo pada Rahee.

"Mamamamamama~". Oceh Rahee dengan senang. Kyungsoo terperangah mendengarnya. "Wahh, ayo coba ucapkan sekali lagi Rahee, ini siapa?".

"Mamamamama". Oceh Rahee lagi. Kyungsoo bangkit dari baringannya langsung memeluk Rahee seraya menciumnya. "Iya, ini Eommanya Rahee, namanya Bae Soo-ji!". Kata Kyungsoo dengan terharu.

Jongin ikut terhanyut dalam momen itu, matanya terus menatap Rahee dengan lembut, ingin sekali dia memeluknya.

Kyungsoo tersadar jika disana ada Jongin yang mengintip dicelah pintu. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin sedang menatapnya. Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah, ia pun segera turun dari ranjang itu dan dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya. sedangkan Jongin terkejut, dia memundurkan langkah kakinya kebelakang, melihat aksi konyol Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan Tuan Jongin ada disana? bukannya Tuan Jongin masih dikantor jam sekarang?". tanya Kyungsoo dari sana, Jongin meyakini jika sekarang Kyungsoo berdiri tepat dibelakang pintu itu.

"Ya aku masih dikantor! Aku sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas sekarang!". Olokan dari Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo membukakan pintunya. "Ihh Becanda Tuan Jongin sama sekali tidak lucu!".

"Kau juga! Sudah tahu aku ada disini, masih saja bertanya".

Hening sejenak, Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. "Emm, Tuan Jongin tadi aku meminta izin pada Eommonim untuk mengambil foto Eommanya Rahee. Tidak apa-apakan?". Raut Jongin berubah menjadi sendu. "Eh, bukannya saya lancang, tapi sudah seharusnya Rahee tahu bagaimana wajah Eommanya, bukankah begitu Tuan Jongin?". Lanjut Kyungsoo, ia merasa tidak enak hati. Jongin mengangguk pelan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Uhh, Apa aku salah bicara?".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

"Rahee, kita akan bertemu Appa sekarang, Eomma ingin minta maaf karena menyakiti hatinya. Rahee harus membantu Eomma membujuk Appa, Nne?". Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin disana, yang sedang membaca buku tebal. Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya mendekati Jongin. "Appa! Appa sedang apa?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak mendapat respon. "Appa?". Kali ini Kyungsoo mendekatkan Rahee pada pundak Jongin. "Appa, Eomma ingin minta maaf!". Kyungsoo masih menirukan suara anak kecil. Jongin hanya melirik sebentar kemudian memfokuskan lagi pada bacaannya.

"Tuan Jongin, Saya benar-benar minta maaf apa yang saya lakukan tadi". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Emm". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendekatkan Rahee pada Jongin. "Ayo Rahee bujuk Appa". Bisik Kyungsoo pada Rahee, namun Rahee hanya mengoceh-oceh ria. Jongin pun menoleh kesamping kirinya, ia melihat Rahee yang disandarkan Kyungsoo pada Pundaknya.

Jongin mengecup kening Rahee, lalu pergi dari sana. "Ihh ini semua karena Rahee yang tidak berhasil membujuk Appa. Huhuh Eomma kan jadi sedih".

"Eh, Belum tidur lagi, sudah lewat ini". Ujar Nyonya Kim, yang melihat Cucu dan Menantunya itu.

"Baik Eommonim, kami akan tidur".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

"Han Ajhumma! Kenapa susah sekali sih mendekati Tuan Jongin?". Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dipantri merengek pada Han Ajhumma.

"Mungkin karena kau itu terlalu agresif, dan kenapa masih memanggilnya Tuan Jongin, dia itu suamimu Kyungsoo-ah".

"Ck, suami macam apa, kami saja tidur tidak sekamar. Aku bahkan ragu, apa aku ini sudah menikah atau tidak dengannya! Dan masalah panggilan itu, aku sudah mencoba memanggilnya Oppa, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak suka".

"Semua butuh proses Kyungsoo-ah. Oh ya, dimana Rahee?".

"Dia sedang bersama Halmonienya di halaman belakang". Ujar Kyungsoo, matanya terus menatap cincin perak berlian yang terpasang di jari manisnya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku punya sebuah ide!". Ujar Han Ajhumma. Dia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo sediah. "Ide apa?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

"Kau tahu, pria dewasa itu akan tergoda jika wanita sudah merayunya, apalagi jika wanita itu adalah isterinya". Saran dari Han Ajhumma.

"Aniya! Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya dulu, jauh-jauh sebelum menikah dengannya. Dan hasilnya tetap sama, dia tidak akan pernah tertarik padaku!". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyentak-nyentak kakinya dilantai.

"Nah lihat, kelakuanmu saja seperti anak-anak, mungkin karena itulah Tuan muda tidak mau mendekatimu. Mulai sekarang bersikaplah dewasa, mungkin dengan itu dia bisa luluh".

Kyungsoo mulai mencerna ucapan Han Ajhumma. Tapi hatinya masih penasaran akan satu hal. "Han Ajhumma, apa Tuan Jongin memiliki hubungan lagi setelah isteri pertamanya meninggal?"

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya tidak. Tuan muda masih terlalu mencintai mendiang Nyonya muda".

"Tapi Krystal itu siapa?".

"Krystal? Ehm dia itu mantan tunangannya Tuan muda, sebelum Tuan muda menikah dengan Nyonya muda Soo ji".

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, seakan dia paham. "Tapi hubungan mereka berakhir setelah, nona Krystal _bermain api_ dibelakang Tuan Muda". Lanjut Han Ajhumma.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 **Plan 1**

Kyungsoo mendengar suara mobil dari luar, menandakan jika Tuan Kim Jongin sudah pulang. Dia panik, dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sebuah rencana. Jongin menaiki tangga, sedangkan Kyungsoo berdiri di ujung Tangga teratas. Saat jongin berpapasan dengannya, Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya didepan Jongin dan berpura-pura pingsan.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. 'Rencana apa lagi ini?'. Kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin menghampirinya. Sedangkan Jongin telah memasuki kamarnya.

 _'_ _Kenapa lama sekali?'_. Batinnya bertanya.

"Nyonya Muda?". Ujar seseorang yang diyakini Kyungsoo adalah Hwang Eonnie.

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo bagkit kembali, dia melihat tidak ada Jongin disana, selain Hwang Eonnie yang menatapnya dengan panik. "Nyonya Muda tidak apa-apakan?".

 **Plan 1 : FAILED**.

* * *

 **Plan 2**

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menonton acara berita di TV. _'Kali ini harus berhasil!'._ Kyungsoo langsung duduk disamping Jongin. Jari lentiknya mulai berada diatas paha Jongin. "Tuan Jongin belum tidur?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sensual. Jongin merasa terganggu, dia memilih bergeser ke arah lain dan tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menyerah, dia menggeserkan lagi tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. "Mau saya temani tidur?". Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin mulai kesal, anak ingusan ini benar-benar harus diberikan pelajaran agar Jera.

Jongin segera menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus-elus pundaknya itu. "Kau mau menemaniku tidur? Baiklah, Ayo!". Ujar Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo kekamarnya. Kyungsoo langsung panik, dia melakukan kesalahan. Dia segera memberontak untuk dilepaskan, tapi Jongin lebih kuat darinya. "Ampun Tuan!". Teriak Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung menyentakkan tangan Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya apa maumu hah?". Bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia seperti menahan tangis. "Aku hanya mau Tuan Jongin menganggapku dan Rahee!". Ujarnya pelan.

Jongin hanya terdiam, ia beranjak pergi namun Kyungsoo menahannya. "Tuan Jongin tidak kasihan pada Rahee? Dia tidak memiliki seorang Ibu dan dia masih memiliki seorang Ayah, tapi yang Rahee rasakan sekarang dia yatim piatu, sama seperti saya. Jika Tuan Jongin mencintai dan menyayangi Soo Ji Eonnie, seharusnya Rahee juga!". Air mata Kyungsoo mulai menetes ke pipinya.

Jongin membalikkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak pernah tahu! Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dulu aku dan Soo Ji sangat menyayanginya, setiap malam kami berharap dapat melihatnya tumbuh besar bersama kasih sayang kami, kami bahkan menyiapkan kelahiran Rahee dengan sempurna. Tapi semuanya hancur, saat Soo Ji tiada, aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan aku terluka saat melihat Rahee. Tidak kah kau mengerti!". Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Jongin keluarkan saat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Di dunia ini yang tidak akan tergantikan hanyalah orang tua. Jadi saya harap Tuan Jongin jangan bersikap egois. Rahee adalah darah daging Tuan Jongin sendiri. Dan Soo Ji Eonni pasti akan sedih saat Tuan Jongin tidak mau menerima Rahee sebagai seorang anak!". Ujar Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia melihat Jongin pergi dengan wajah dinginnya. Kyungsoo kembali terisak, dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu emosional.

"Rahee, Eomma tidak akan menyerah untuk mempersatukan Rahee dan Appa". Ucap Kyungsoo penuh janji.

 **Plan 2 : FAILED**

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Suasana hening saat sarapan pagi begitu terasa. Nyonya Kim terlihat heran. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengoceh dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Dia juga akan menggoda Jongin seperti sarapan pagi tempo hari. Tapi sekarang wajah Kyungsoo sama datarnya dengan Jongin. Tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim membuka pembicaraan.

"Prince, Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana dengan rencana bulan madu kalian. Apa kalian sudah tentukan waktunya?".

"Terserah Eommonim saja, tapi bolehkan jika Rahee ikut, soalnya aku akan kesepian mungkin disana". ujar Kyungsoo. Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Jika Rahee diajak, itu bukan bulan madu namanya, tapi liburan keluarga". Bantah Nyonya Kim.

"Tidak apa-apa bawa saja. Aku selesai, permisi!". Ujar Jongin dengan datar, lalu menghilang dari sana. Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Kim saling menatap satu sama lain.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo mencebik kesal. "Sebenarnya isterinya itu aku atau Sehun?". Ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun bersepeda bersama. Ini adalah bulan madu mereka, saat Kyungsoo mengajak Rahee, Jongin pun mengajak Sehun. Nah begitulah singkat ceritanya.

Kyungsoo pun memilih berjalan-jalan didekat villa keluarga Kim yang ada di pulau Jeju. Seharusnya saat ini, dia, Jongin dan Rahee bermain bersama, Tapi Sehun merebut segalanya. Kyungsoo juga mulai curiga, Jangan-jangan suaminya itu mulai berbelok dari normal. Apa jangan-jangan dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Sehun? Wahh Kyungsoo mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Rahee lihat disana ada ayunan. Ayo kita kesana!". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendorong stroller bayi itu kearah ayunan yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo mengambil Rahee dari Stroller itu, lalu mendudukan Rahee diayunan itu. Ayunan itu tidak berbahaya untuk diduduki oleh Bayi sembilan bulan ini, karena punya tepian dimasing-masing sudutnya. Jadi Kyungso dengan perlahan-lahan mengayunkannya. Rahee terlihat sangat gembira. Dia tertawa pelan, yang memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang tumbuh. Kyungsoo begitu bahagia, padahal dulu saja Rahee masih begitu mungil dan mata yang masih tertutup, juga kulitnya yang masih memerah.

"Sini biar Appa yang mengayunkannya!". Tiba-tiba suara itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamumannya. "Tuan Jongin? Kenapa kesini? Sudah bosan dengan kekasihmu itu?". sindir Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak didepan Rahee".

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya pelan, pandangannya tidak sengaja melihat kearah sehun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita. "Wow, ternyata dia sudah punya yang lain?". Goda Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin mengacuhkannya, dia terlihat berinteraksi dengan Rahee. Menurut Kyungsoo itu adalah pemandangan yang indah, akhirnya Rahee bisa sedekat ini dengan Appanya.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan Rahee kekurangan kasih sayang!". Ucap Jongin, namun tidak menatap Kyungsoo. "Dan kita akan membesarkannya sama-sama". Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa sadar. Membuat Kyungsoo membeku. "Kita?"

Jongin terlihat salah tingkah. "Y-ya kita!".

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Rahee. "Kau dengar Rahee, sekarang Rahee punya Appa dan Eomma".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

"HAHAHAHA". Suara tawa duan pria dewasa itu terus menggelenyar di Villa, padahal Kyungsoo ingin menidurkan Rahee. Dia menghela napasnya kesal.

Kyungsoo akan menghampiri pria-pria itu, namun sebelumnya dia mengambil bantal-bantal dan menindihkannya disamping Rahee. Setelah melakukannya, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon, dimana Jongin dan Sehun berada. "Maaf Tuan-Tuan, tolong jaga suara kalian karena para gadis-gadis disini ingin tidur". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Em, maaf Nyonya muda". Ucap Sehun, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya intens, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo pergi dari sana. Sungguh, tatapan itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin _Khilaf_.

* * *

Saat sampai dikamarnya, cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan mendapati Rahee tertidur. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menina bobo kannya, tapi sekarang lihatlah! Tanpa sebuah lagu, Rahee tertidur pulas atau mungkin Rahee terlalu kelelahan.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang dengan pelan-pelan agar Rahee tidak terganggu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, membuatnya menoleh. Disana ada Jongin, yang langsung memasuki kamarnya. "Apa dia sudah tidur?". Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya malas. "Emm, itu karena Eommanya". Ujar Kyungsoo bangga.

"Besok kau ingin jalan-jalan?". Tanya Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar. "Mau-mau, kemana?". Kyungsoo sangat antusias.

"Kemana saja, tapi aku menawarimu karena permintaan Eomma, jadi jangan berpikir jika ini adalah permintaanku!".

"Iya-iya, aku tahu kalau Tuan Jongin sekarang sudah berbelok arah. Lagi pula apa sih yang disukai dari Sehun, malah kalian terlihat sama-sama jadi TOP". Oceh Kyungsoo.

"Hei! Berhentilah mengatakan itu, I'm still Straight Oke?".

Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya, dia mendekati Jongin. "Straight?". Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Saya sudah beberapa kali menggoda Tuan Jongin, tapi tuan Jongin tidak tergoda, itu salah satu ciri-ciri orang yang _tidak lurus_!".

Jongin terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail muncul dikepalanya. Jongin mendekati ranjang dan duduk disana, lalu menepuk-nepuk disampingnya, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disana. "Ayo kemarilah!". Seru Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng kepalanya cepat.

"Ayo, aku akan buktikan padamu bahwa aku masih normal".

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seraya menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. "Ck kau ini. Kau pikir aku tidak bergairah saat kau menggodaku? Aku ini Pria normal, jadi jika kau berusaha menggodaku lagi, aku tidak yakin bahwa kau akan selamat". Bisik Jongin dengan suara sensual.

"AAAAAAAAAA!".

"Hueueueueuheueueueue"

"YAK, KAU MEMBUAT RAHEE TERBANGUN!.

"Hueehuehueueue"

"ISHH KENAPA TUAN JONGIN BERTERIAK!".

Oke, biarkanlah Appa dan Eomma itu terjaga sampai putri kecil mereka tertidur kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? ada yang masih nungguin ff ini?**

 **mungkin ada 1-2 ato malah 3 chapter lagi...**

 **makasih bwt Review kalian semua kaka,**

 **senang bgt waktu baca reviewnya.**

 **jadi review sgt membantu untuk menyemangatiku menulis ff ini.**

 **Bye2~ chapter depan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**balikkk lagi, maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin agak sedikit pendek...**

 **langsung aja baca kalau begitu ^_^**

 **_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee (Jongin's Daughter)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baeukhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **Kim Yeri**

 **Kang Seulgi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Awas Typo!**

 **:::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeayyyyy, akhirnya kita sampai di rumah, Rahee rindu Halmonie tidak?". Oceh Kyungsoo saat ia turun dari mobil. Sedangkan Jongin? Dia menggendong Rahee sambil memasuki rumah, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang memanggul tas ranselnya. Sejak di pulau Jeju, Rahee sepertinya tidak mau berpisah dari Appanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar cemburu, tapi dia juga sangat bahagia karena Rahee mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Appanya.

Saat memasuki rumah, Kyungsoo melihat dua perempuan asing disana yang tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Nah, pengantin baru sudah pulang". Ujar Nyonya Kim sambil mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu membawa Kyungsoo untuk mendekati dua perempuan itu. Jongin yang menggendong Rahee pun mulai mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kyungsoo, kau pasti belum mengenal mereka bukan? Ini Kim Yeri sepupunya Jongin, anaknya Junmyeon Samchon, dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang, dan ini adalah Kang Seulgi... _dia itu sahabat dari mendiang Soo ji_ ". Nyoya Kim berbisik diakhirnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk pelan. "Anyeonghaseyo, aku Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu kalian". Yeri dan Seulgi membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Eitss, sekarang _Kim_ Kyungsoo". Ujar Nyonya Kim sambil menekan kata Kim. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

Pandangan kedua perempuan itu beralih pada Jongin dan juga bayi mungil yang digendongnya. "Aigo, akhirnya aku melihat Rahee secara langsung". Ucap Yei antusias, dia segera mendekati Jongin dan mengambil alih Rahee. Rahe kelihatannya tidak suka di jauhkan dari Appanya. "Ya usianya 9 bulan sekarang". Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Auu kiyowo... matanya mirip Soo Ji". Ujar Seulgi sambil mencubit gemas pipi Rahee. "Eonni ingin menggendongnya?". Tanya Yeri, Seulgi mengangguknya dengan antusias. Yeri pun menyerahkan Rahee pada Seulgi. Saat berada digendongan Seulgi, Rahee terlihat sangat antusias, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Seulgi dengan sangat dekat. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit cemburu.

"Kau bisa istirahat, mengingat betapa melelahkan perjalanan tadi". Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo pun pamit pada mereka semua, namun matanya beberapa menoleh kebelakang melihat Rahee yang mengoceh riang di gendongan Seulgi.

"Dia terlihat sangat akrab sekali denganmu, Seulgi-ya". Samar-sama Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin. "Tentu, aku sudah mengenalnya saat dia dalam kandungan, Jongin". Ujar Seulgi dengan bangga, mereka tertawa semua.

Kyungsoo semakin murung mendengar itu semua, dia menaiki tangga dengan wajah kusutnya.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo turun dari tangga setelah beberapa jam di kamarnya, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Rahee. Kakinya pun terhenti, saat melihat pemandangan diluar dari jendela. Disana ada Seulgi yang sedang menggendong Rahee, dan Jongin tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh riang dengan Rahee. Melihat itu semua membuat hati Kyungsoo sesak, mereka seperti keluarga bahagia. Kyungsoo bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajah bahagia mereka, termasuk Jongin. Selama mengenal Jongin, dia tidak pernah melihat senyum bahagia itu. Yeri yang ada disana seperti sedang menginstruksikan sesuatu, dan dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tampaknya dia meminta Jongin dan Seulgi agar melihat kearah kamera. Mereka pun tersenyum ketika Yeri membidik kameranya.

"Hushusuhsu,,, panas!". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengipas-ngipas tangannya kewajahnya.

"Apanya yang panas?". Tanya Nyonya Kim tiba-tiba. Padahal dia tahu, karena begitu Kyungsoo turun dari atas, Nyonya Kim mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera membalikkan badannya kearah mertuanya itu. "Ah tidak Eommonim, aku bilang udaranya panas, padahal aku baru saja mandi!". Elak Kyungsoo. Nyonya Kim mengerutkan keningnya. "Seulgi sudah Eommonim anggap sebagai putri sendiri, jadi kau jangan salah paham Kyungsoo-ya".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Nyonya Kim. "Jadi anak boleh, tapi jadi menantu tidak boleh! Jika itu terjadi Kyungie akan benar-benar tidak akan menerimanya, Eommonim!". Rengek Kyungsoo kemudian. Nyonya Kim terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, tidak akan. Karena Kyungsoo akn menjadi menantu Eommonim sampai kapan pun. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!".

"Baik Eommonim". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Emm, bagaimana projek membuat adik untuk Rahee. Apa sukses?". Tanya Nyonya Kim dengan penasaran.

"Tuan Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun, Eommonim. Tapi lihat, dengan adanya liburan itu Tuan Jongin dan Rahee bisa akrab seperti itu. bahkan Rahee tidak ingin lepas dari Appanya".

Nyonya Kim menghela napasnya kecewa. "Iya, Eommonim jadi lega sekarang, Rahee sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari Appanya". Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. "Kyungsoo, sepertinya kita sudah membahas ini. Jongin itu adalah suamimu, panggil dia _Oppa_ apanya susahnya".

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar. Sebenarnya hatinya masih panas. "Kau telah berhasil mempersatukan Rahee dengan Appanya. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?". Tanya Nyonya Kim.

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Maksud Eommonim?"

"Kau ini, Eommonim tahu jika kau itu cemburu Kyungsoo. Dengar ini, mulai sekarang kau harus rajin menggoda Jongin. Berdandanlah dan pakai baju-baju seksi. Didepan suami sendiri tidak apa-apa".

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Mwoooooooo?!"

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke taman luas yang ada dikediaman Keluarga Kim. Matanya melirik kesegala arah, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang disana. kemudian dia mengambil ponsel, mencari nama Kontak. 'Baekhyunee'.

 _"_ _Kyung?"_

"Halo Baek!".

 _"_ _Emm!"._

"Aigo, kenapa hanya 'emm', kau tidak mau menanyakan bagaimana kabarku atau semacam basa basi lainnya?".

 _"_ _Aku masih marah padamu, Kyung!"_

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. "Ya sudah katakan padaku aku harus apa agar kau tidak marah lagi?".

 _"_ _Berterus terang pada Eomma dan Oppa"._

"Baek, aku tak bisa"

 _"_ _Kalau tidak bisa, setidaknya kembalilah dan jumpai Eomma, kau tahu saat kau pergi dia seperti tak semangat hidup lagi. Pokoknya kau harus membuat Eomma ceria lagi seperti dulu! Itulah yang harus kau lakukan agar aku tidak marah lagi padamu Kyung!"_

"Baek aku sungguh tidak bisa"

 _"_ _KYUNG!?"_

"Iya..iyaa.. aku akan meminta izin pada suamiku dulu, ya secara aku ini kan isteri yang baik dan taat". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan bangga.

 _"Uw_ _ekkk, kau membuat ku muntah. Cepetan sana!"._

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dengan ragu-ragu. Kemudian menghela napasnya. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai. "Oppa~~". Panggilnya dengan nada centil. Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka. Disana ada Jongin yang terlihat seperti habis mandi.

"Oppa~~, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia ingin menggoda Jongin. Sedang Jongin menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Katakan!".

"Ishh Tuan Jongin, kenapa sih tidak menanyakannya dengan nada lembut. Jika sama Seulgi, malah memanggilnya _Seulgi-ya_. Padahalkan aku istrinya Tuan Jongin. Kata orang tua dulu, bukan aku yang mengatakannya ya!, seorang suami yang baik itu tidak boleh melebihkan orang-orang luar daripada istrinya sendiri". Oceh Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya menatapnya malas.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan".

"Begini, boleh tidak jika aku mengunjungi panti, mungkin aku akan berada disana selama 2 eh 3 hari, aku sudah meminta pada Eommonim dia bilang jika Tuan Jongin mengizinkannya maka dia akan mengizinkannya. Tuan Jongi tidak perlu cemas karena Jung Ajhussi akan mengantarkanku kes-"

"Tidak Boleh!". Ujar Jongin, kemudian ia hendak menutup pintu namun Kyungsoo menahannya. "Hahh, Kenapa Tidak boleh! Aku merindukan pantiku, Tuan Jongin. Please!". Kyungsoo mengeluarkan puppy eye's nya membuat Jongin mati kutu. Tidak pernah dia lihat makhluk yang se-agyeo ini, bahkan Rahee sekalipun.

"Y-ya terserah kau saja, lalu bagaimana dengan Rahee?"

"Eommonim bilang banyak orang yang bisa menjaga Rahee saat aku pergi".

Jongin kemudian ingin menutup pintu lagi. "Appa~~ tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat malam untuk Eommanya Rahee?". Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Jongin menahan senyumnya. "Emm, selamat malam Eommanya Rahee!". Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Selamat malam juga Appanya Rahee!".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo memasuki halaman panti asuhan itu, sambil menenteng tas ukuran besar ditangannya. Matanya menelusuri setiap penjuru panti itu dengan persaan rindunya. Kyungsoo melihat adik-adiknya yang sedang bermain.

"Kyung!". Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari panti dia segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Baek!".

"Akhirnya kau kembali Kyung, aku menantimu sejak dari tadi. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu". Ujar Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku juga Baek! Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua".

"Ayo kita masuk, aku tidak memberitahu Eomma bahwa kau akan datang. Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Eomma". Ujar Baekhyun sambil menari tangan Kyungsoo, memasuki panti itu.

* * *

Saat ia memasuki panti itu, Kyungsoo melihat Eommanya sedang merajut sesuatu. Aktifitasnya terhenti saat ia melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ingat jalan pulang kerumah, Kyungie?". Tanya Eomma dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Eomma~". Kyungie segera memeluk wanita yang telah merawatnya dari kecil itu. kyungsoo mulai terisak tangis. "Eomma~~ maafkan Kyungie, Kyungie kabur dari rumah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kyungie jahat".

"Sekarang Kyungie tidak perlu pergi lagi, jika Kyungie ingin membantu panti ini, Kyungie bisa bekerja bersama Baekki. Karena panti ini sudah mempunyai seorang donatur yang sangat dermawan". Ujar Eomma sambil tersenyum, walaupun matanya mengeluarkan cairan. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling memandang, mereka terlihat sedang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat. Eomma menyadari hal itu. "Kalian kenapa?".

"E-eomma... sebenarnya..."

Eomma perlahan mengerti apa yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan. "Jadi kau orang yang menjadi Donaturnya?".

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Jawab Eomma Kyungsoo! Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? jangan-jangan... Kyungsoo jawab Eomma, Nak". Eomma menguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyungsoo. "Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu hal seperti itu!".

"Eomma, sebenarnya... itu... sebenarnya uang itu dari Mertua Kyungie!". Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Eomma menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya. Dia masih tidak percaya apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyungsoo?"

"Eomma, Kyungie sudah menikah dengan majikan Kyungie sendiri. Kyungie minta maaf, karena Kyungie tidak memberitahukan Eomma". Kyungsoo semakin terisak. Baekhyun hanya terdiam disana, matanya juga berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa mereka sadari semua, Chanyeol ada disana, tepat di samping pintu masuk. Tadinya dia sangat senang ketika adik-adik pantinya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo telah kembali, namun Chanyeol malah mendapati berita mengejutkan seperti ini. _'Kyungsoo sudah menikah?_ '. Mata Chanyeol memerah. Satu fakta lagi yang Chanyeol tahu, jadi selama ini Kyungsoo adalah donatur panti. Dia langsung menerobos dengan penuh amarah. Membuat semua orang disana terkejut.

"KYUNGSOO! KAU PIKIR SEMUA INI BENAR HAH? YANG KAU PERBUAT ITU BISA MEMBAHAGIAKAN KAMI SEMUA?". Bentak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo semakin terisak. Sedangkan Eomma dan Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol tidak pernah membentak orang.

"Chanyeol!". Tegur Eomma.

"Eomma, dia pikir kita membutuhkan uangnya itu? dengar Kyungsoo-ya kami tidak akan pernah mau menggunakan uangmu itu". ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri. "Oppa, kita hidup butuh uang, listrik, air, makan, minum dan sekolah kita membutuhkan uang. Semua kita butuhkan uang!". Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan dengan sikapmu itu, kau kabur dari rumah dan saat kembali kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah menikah. Dimana letak hati nurani mu Kyungsoo. Dan kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan menikahimu!".

"Oppa! Aku sudah menganggap Oppa seperti Oppa kandungku sendiri. Berhentilah berharap seperti itu. aku tidak ingin menyakiti Oppa terlalu dalam!".

Chanyeol membeku mendengar itu semua. Kemudia dengan langkah kasar dia keluar dari rumah itu. meninggal tiga wanita yang terisak. Eomma pun segera masuk kekamarnya.

"Eomma!". Kyungsoo mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Eomma berkali-kali. Lututnya mendadak lemas, dia terjatuh kelantai. Baekhyun mendekatinya lalu segera memeluk Kyungsoo. "Baek, Eomma marah padaku~~". Ujarnya sambil menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, kumohon jangan menangis".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Sehun menatap panti itu dari dalam mobilnya, Tuan Jongin menyuruhnya untuk membuntuti Kyungsoo. Dan lihatlah! Sekarang dia berlagak seperti SPY. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang diingikan Tuannya itu. namun ada kata-kata yang membuat Sehun tercengang.

 _'_ _Cari tahu, apakah dia berhubungan dengan pria waktu itu, selidiki semua jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, gerak-gerik, interaksi dan pembicaraan mereka, lalu segera kabari aku'_.

Ya begitu lah kurang lebih yang Jongin katakan. Sehun yakin, saat Jongin mengatakannya ada sesuatu yang ditahan olehnya. Seperti perasaan cemburu mungkin? Tapi entahlah Sehun juga tidak tahu tentang itu.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok laki-laki itu keluar dari panti dengan wajah yang penuh dengan amarah. Laki-laki itu pun segera masuk kemobil dan membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Laki-laki itu pernah Sehun jumpai tempo hari. Laki-laki yang memaksa Kyungsoo.

Sehun merasa jenuh, karena dia tidak melihat gerak-gerik apapun disana. sebenarnya apa yang Tua Jongin curigai? Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi.

Sehun akan mengabari Tuannya segera. Dia tidak betah lama-lama berada disini.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

"Siapa tadi?". Tanya Seulgi pada Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya. Mereka sekarang sedang berdua di sebuah Cafe.

"Asistenku". Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis. Seulgi hanya mengangguk.

"Jongin, apa isterimu itu meyanyangi Rahee?".

Jongin tersenyum ketika mendengarkannya. "Sangat. Dia sangat menyayangi Rahee. Lebih dari apa pun".

Seulgi ikut tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku agak sedikit khawatir jika Rahee tidak akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari sosok Eomma".

Jongin masih tersenyum, namun Seulgi yakin jika pikiran Jongin sedang terbang kemana-mana. Kemudian dia mengangguk paham dengan tingkah Jongin. "Sepertinya sekarang kau telah jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Soo Ji?"

"Aku menikahinya hanya karena Rahee, selebihnya tidak". Elak Jongin.

"Jongin aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku".

"Maybe..." jawab Jongin dengan ragu.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih dengan setia menanti sang Eomma keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun sebagai Eonni yang baik, dia terus menyemangati Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Tampaknya Eommanya telah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo langusng berlutut didepan Sang Eomma. "Eomma maafkan Kyungie!".

Sang Eomma membawa Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu membimbing dua anak gadisnya itu duduk disofa. Dia memeluk keduanya. "Baek dan Kyungie, tidak terasa sudah lama sekali kita bersama. Dan Eomma adalah sosok yang selalu menjaga, merawat dan membimbing Channie, Baek, Kyungie dan adik-adik lainnya. sebesar apapun kesalahan kalian, Eomma akan memaafkan kalian. Tapi itu semua mempunyai batasan tertentu, ada saatnya Eomma engan memaafkan perbuatan kalian. Tapi jika Kyungie mengatakan ini semua demi panti, maka disini Eomma lah yang salah, Eomma tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kalian semua".

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Tidak ini buka salah Eomma, ini salah Kyungie, maafkan Kyungie Eomma. Dan Kyungie sangat berharap jika Eomma mau menerima uang itu".

Eomma mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga barumu itu?". tanyanya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Eomma. "Kyungie punya mertua yang baik, suami dan bayi"

"Kyungie sudah punya bayi?".

"Tidak Eomma, itu adalah anak dari suaminya Kyungie".

"Ohh..."

"Eomma~ bagaimana dengan Chanyeol Oppa? Dia sangat marah padaku"

"Nanti dia akan baik dengan sendirinya kau tak perlu khawatir Kyungie".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada dibalkon rumah itu, sambil menatap jalanan. Hening sejenak, sebelum Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Kyungie! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Chanyeol Oppa, dia benar-benar marah sekaligus sedih dan terluka saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah menikah. Kau benar-benar tega Kyungie. Aku memintamu pulang karena Eomma merindukanmu, kau malah menyakiti Chanyeol Oppa". Oceh Baekhyun tak terima.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Baek, kau jujur saja padaku. Kau mencintai Chanyeol Oppa kan?". Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

"Baek, kau jangang pernah menyembunyikan perasaanmu, jangan buat hatimu tersiksa seperti ini. Kau harus jujur pada diri sendiri. lihat aku, aku langsung mengatakan pada Chanyeol Oppa secara terang-terangan, bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Kau juga harus berkata jujur padanya"

"Ck, kau pikir aku ini gadis blak-blakan sepertimu Do Kyungsoo Oh ralat maksudku Kim Kyungsoo!". Kali ini wajah Kyungsoo yang merona. namun wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan saat mengingat sesuatu, dia memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Kyung, kau kenapa?". tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku lupa mengabari suamiku, Baek!".

"Yak, kau ini sudah menikah masih saja plin-plan!". omel Baekhyun.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Jongin pulang kerumahnya, usai bertemu dengan Seulgi. Dia melihat salah satu pekerja dirumahnya itu sedang mendorong Stroller bayi. Sepertinya dia sedang mengajak Bayi mungil didalam sana bermain dihalaman luas itu. Jongin menghampiri bayinya itu.

"Biarkan Rahee bersamaku". Ujar Jongin, pekerja itu pun meninggalkan Jongin dengan bayinya. Jongin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan stroller bayi itu. lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan pada Rahee. "Lihat Rahee! Lihat, Eomma tidak menghubungi Appa sejak tadi. Appa rasa dia melupakan kita saat dia bertemu dengan Oppanya itu. jika Eomma pulang nanti, Rahee marahi saja Eomma. Mengerti!". Rahee hanya mengoceh riang saat mendengar celotehan dari sang Appa yang tengah merajuk.

"Ya, Appa rasa kau mengerti Rahee. Anak Appa memang pintar".

Tiba-tiba ocehan Rahee memelan. "Rahee kenapa? Merindukan Eomma?"

"Appa juga, Apaa rindu dengan tingkah konyol Eommamu itu. jadi sebaiknya apa Appa menelpon Eomma saja? Tidak-tidak, nanti dia besar kepala. Biarkan saja dia". Jongin merasa gila dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Merindukan Kyungsoo? Ia tidak memikirkan itu, tapi dia langsung spontan mengatakan itu. jadi ini alasannya kenapa hatinya kosong? Padahal Kyungsoo baru pergi tadi pagi dan untuk tiga hari kedepan. Kenapa Jongin merasakan rindu pada Kyungsoo? Jongin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Jongin. Mulai. Gila.

Tiba-tiba Ponsel Jongin berdering, dilayar ponselnya tertera panggilan masuk. 'Kyungsoo'. Dengan cepat-cepat dia mengangkatnya.

"Baru ingat suamimu?". Sindir Jongin.

"Hehe maaf Oppa, tadi ada suatu hal yang harus diselesaikan, jadi baru sekarang aku bisa menghubungi Oppa". Suara Kyungsoo terdengar manja. Entah sejak kapan Jongin menyukai panggilan Oppa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Masalah apa, dengan Oppamu yang ada disana?".

"Ishh, bukan Oppa. Tapi masalahku dengan Eomma, dia terkejut saat aku mengatakan jika aku sudah menikah, jadi aku membujuknya tadi". Tunggu! sejak kapa Kyungsoo punya Eomma? Apa mungkin itu pengasuhnya dari panti itu?

"Jadi Eommamu itu keberatan?". Tanya Jongin tidak suka.

"Awalnya sih iya, tapi kemudian dia mulai mengerti".

"Ohhh"

"Oppa, apa kau bersama Rahee? Aku benar-benar merindukannya!". Teriak Kyungsoo dari sana.

"Ya, sepertinya Rahee juga merindukanmu. Aku sedikit iri, apa saat aku tak ada didekatnya, dia juga merindukanku?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja Tuan Jongin, Rahee juga merindukanmu saat kau jauh darinya". Panggilan Kyungsoo mulai berubah, padahal Jongin baru saha menyukai panggilan Oppa untuknya.

"Tuan Jongin! Bisakah kau mengambil gambar Rahee, lalu kirimkan padaku, aku benar-benar merindukannya".

"Mmm, kau hanya merindukannya saja?". Tanya Jongin dengan seringaiannya. Mungkin jika Kyungsoo melihatnya, dia benar-benar Khilaf.

"Mmm, Aku juga merindukan Appanya Rahe. I miss You, I Love You my Hubby!". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan satu tarikan napas, sebelum memutuskan panggilannya. Jongin tersenyum senang saat mendengarkannya.

"Eommamu benar-benar nakal Rahee".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang sepi, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok mobil. Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatinya.

 _"_ _Kyungie, Oppa menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, Oppa mencintaimu"_

 _"_ _Tapi Kyugie sudah menganggap Oppa seperti Oppa kandung Kyungie sendiri"_

 _"_ _Eomma, Kyungie sudah menikah dengan majikan Kyungie sendiri. Kyungie minta maaf, karena Kyungie tidak memberitahukan Eomma"._

"Kyungie, Oppa sangat mencintaimu!". Chanyeol mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, walupun ia tahu cintanya tak akan pernah terbalaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Big Thanks To U're Review All.**

 **sampai jumpa Chapter depan dan mohon kebaikan hati kaka2 semua untuk review.**

 **aku senyum2 sendiri baca review kalian...**

 **wkwkwkwk**

 **Muahhhh :*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas Typo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berlari dengan pelan saat ia turun dari mobil. Sudah tiga hari tidak terasa, ia benar-benar merindukan semuanya yang ada di rumah ini. Matanya tertuju pada Jongin yang sedang menggendong Rahee dihalaman rumah itu. seharusnya Kyungsoo senang melihat keakraban keduanya, Namun saat melihat Seulgi yang ada disamping Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo sesak. Apakah saat ia tidak ada, Seulgi sering berkunjung kesini?.

Entah karena apa, Jongin membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri jauh dibelakangnya. "Rahee, lihat Eomma sudah pulang!". Ujar Jongin sambil mendekati Kyungsoo.

Tas besar Kyungsoo yang dipegang tadi sudah tergeletak disamping ia berdiri. Pandangannya terus mengikuti Jongin yang mendekatinya. "Eomma!". Panggil Jongin meniru suara anak kecil. Lihat! sekarang seperti dunia terbalik. Dulu Kyungsoo lah yang berada diposisi Jongin. "Eomma tidak ingin menggendongku?".

Kyungsoo yang tersadarkan, langsung tersenyum. Lalu dia segera mengambil alih Rahee dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mengecup seluruh wajah dan tangan Rahee, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sangat merindukan Rahee. Rahee mengoceh riang, sesekali menggoyangkan tubuh mungilnya itu. dia juga merindukan Eommanya itu.

"Rahee, Bogoshipeo~". Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus memeluk Rahee.

"Rahee, demam beberapa hari ini, saat kau meninggalkannya Kyungsoo-ya". Itu bukan suara Jongin, melainkan Seulgi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disebelah Jongin. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar mirip baby sitter, sedangkan Jongin dan Seulgi adalah orang tua yang sibuk bekerja, sehingga Rahee lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Seulgi.

"Sudah~sudah, Rahee baru saja mandi, lebih baik kau juga mandi sekarang, badanmu bau asam!". Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung mengendus-endus tubuhnya itu. "Wangi kok!". Bantah Kyungsoo, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Jongin dan Seulgi yang menatapnya heran. "Jongin, kurasa Kyungsoo tidak menyukaiku". Ujar seulgi tiba-tiba.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Tidak Seulgi-ya, kurasa Kyungsoo hanya kelelahan. Dia orang yang ramah pada semua orang".

Seulgi tersenyum. "Jongin, kapan aku melihat kau seperti ini? Apa setahun yang lalu? Kurasa kondisimu sekarang sudah membaik, dan itu karena Kyungsoo bukan?". Goda Seulgi.

"Mungkin, jika kau berada diposisiku kau juga akan begitu, kau tidak akan tahan dengan tingkah konyolnya itu".

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya beberapa hari ini darimu. Sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang dulu, aku tidak ingin mengacaukan waktumu bersama keluarga kecimu itu. Bye~". Seulgi pun pergi dari sana.

Setelahnya, Jongin mengambil Tas milik Kyungsoo yang tergeletak disana, kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, karena pintu kamar yang memang tidak ditutup. Kemudian ia meletakkan tas itu di _single sofa_. Jongin dapat melihat interaksi Kyungsoo dan Rahee yang begitu menggemaskan, sesekali Kyungsoo menggelitiknya, sehingga menimbulkan tawa dari Rahee.

"Jadi Appa diacuhkan disini?". Tanya Jongin sambil ikut mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang itu. "Appa kan sedang sibuk dengan Seulgi Imo, ya kan Rahee". Sindir Kyungsoo, namun tidak menatap Jongin. "Justru Seulgi langsung pulang, karena tidak ingin mengganggu". Jawab Jongin, sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo yang acuh padanya.

"Pasti Tuan Jongin senang kan? Ada Seulgi yang menemani Tuan Jongin, dan Rahee jugakan?". Rengek Kyungsoo, sambil mengenggam tangan mungil Rahee.

Jongin tersenyum, dia tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang merajuk. _Ck, tingkahnya benar-benar seperti remaja saja!_. Batinnya.

"Para wanita ini jika sedang berjauhan dengan suaminya pasti akan berprasangka buruk. Menuduh suami selingkuh, ini dan itu. aku benar-benar heran". Ujar Jongin sambil mengusap-usap pelan dagunya.

"Aku tidak berprasangka buruk, tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu, jika Tuan Jongin sering keluar dengannya". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin terkekeh. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari Eommonim". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Hening sejenak. "Mmm, apa Soo Ji Eonnie pernah seperti ini?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu. Jongin tersenyum pelan, itu benar-benar diluar dugaan Kyungsoo. "Dia tidak kekanak-kanakan sepertimu, dia wanita yang dewasa. Kalau pun dia dalam situasi seperti ini, dia akan bertanya baik-baik dulu padaku, tidak sepertimu". Sindiran itu terlihat jelas diakhir penuturan Jongin.

"Kan Tuan Jongin bilang aku masih bocah ingusan, jadi wajar aku seperti ini".

Jongin langsung menjitak kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Ya kau ini memang bocah ingusan. Lihat Rahee, Eomma benar-benar seperti bocah ingusan".

"Dasar lelaki tua menyedihkan!".

"Dasar bocah ingusan!"

"Lelaki tua yang menyedihkan!"

"Bocah ingusan!"

"Lelaki tua yang menyebalkan!"

Rahee tertawa mendengar perdebatan Appa dan Eommanya itu.

"Mamamam papapapa?". Oceh Rahee.

"RAHEEE!". Teriak keduanya dengan antusias.

Tanpa mereka sadari Nyonya Kim berdiri diambang pintu sana, melihat keharmonisan keluar kecil itu, air mata turun di kedua pipinya, air mata bahagia. _'Ya Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberi mereka kebahagiaan'._

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

"Kau tidak pergi ke bengkelmu, Channie?". tanya Ryeowook saat melihat putranya sedang duduk dibangku teras rumah -sedangkan tatapan matanya kosong-. Ryeowook sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan putranya itu.

"Mmm, Aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk bekerja Eomma, lagi pula Taeyong ada disana". jawab Chanyeol dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Ryeowook yang sedang menggendong salah satu anak asuhannya itu pun duduk disamping Chanyeol. "Eomma berencana ingin membuka sebuah usaha Channie, dan menurutmu usaha apa yang pantas yang bisa Eomma lakukan?".

Mendengar itu semua membuat Chanyeol mendelik pelan, lalu menatap Eommanya. "Eomma, jangan katakan jika Eomma akan membuka usaha dengan uang itu? apa selama ini Eomma pikir aku tidak bekerja keras untuk semuanya?". Ujar Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Tidak nak, Eomma tahu jika selama ini kau telah bekerja keras untuk kita semua, tapi Eomma tidak bisa mengandalkan semuanya dari hasil kerja kerasmu, Eomma ingin membantu panti ini, Channie". Tutur Ryeowook dengan lemah lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada anaknya itu.

"Eomma sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Padahal Eomma dulu mengatakan bahwa saat dewasa nanti Kyungie dan aku akan menikah, tapi liat sekarang Eomma! Nyatanya Kyungie menikahi _duda dengan satu anak_ Eomma, dan aku yakin suaminya itu lebih tua dariku. Tapi Eomma tetap diam, tidak melakukan apapun, seharusnya Eomma membawanya pergi dari duda itu".

"Hushh, ini namanya takdir sayang, karena Tuhan menghendaki Kyungie dan suaminya itu berjodoh".

Chanyeol semakin kesal saat mendengarkannya. "Eomma, silahkan membuka usaha dengan uang itu, tapi aku tidak ingin ikut campur". Ujarnya dengan penuh amarah, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke mobil.

"Kau mau kemana?". Teriak Eomma, agar Chanyeol mendengar. Namun nihil, Chanyeol segera memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menjalankannya.

"Kau lihat nak, Chanyeol hyung benar-benar menakutkan saat dia marah". Ujarnya pada balita yang digendongnya.

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

 _Malamnya..._

"Tidurlah Rahee~ Eomma benar-benar sangat kelelahan". Rengek Kyungsoo, tangannya terus menepuk-nepuk perut Rahee, agar bayi mungil itu tidur. Namun bukannya tidur, Rahee semakin gencar membolak-balikkan tubuh mungilnya dengan aktif. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya berat. Percayalah, Kyungsoo benar-benar kelelahan.

Kyungsoo pun menggendong Rahee keluar dari dalam Box bayi berwarna merah muda itu. kemudian ia membaringkan Rahee diranjang miliknya. Kyungsoo meletakkan bantal-bantal disekitar Rahee. "Nah, sekarang Rahee tidur ya~ Rahee tahu Eomma sudah kehabisan suara karena menyanyi untukmu, tapi Rahee masih belum tidur juga". Rahee masih terus mengoceh, entah apa.

"Tidurlah sayang~". Rengek Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, sebelum kemudian pintu itu dibuka. "Belum tidur?". Tanya Nyonya Kim sembari mendekati menantu dan cucunya itu.

"Belum Eommonim~ sepertinya Rahee masih ingin bermain".

"Ohh, jadi cucunya Halmonie belum tidur ya?... oh ya besok kau mau tidak ikut Eommonim ke Mall?".

"Mau-mau". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

"Tapi Rahee bagaimana?". Tanya Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"Kita bawa saja dia sekalian, lagi pula akhir-akhir ini Eommonim sibuk dengan yayasan jadi tidak sempat untuk _refreshing_. Dan besok lusa, Eommonim harus ke busan, ada beberapa masalah yang harus Eommonim selesaikan disana. jadi Kau dan Jongin bisa bebas bermesraan tanpa canggung karena Eommonim".

"Eommonim! Bermesraan apanya, saat Jongin Oppa menyentuhku saja, aku hampir pingsan". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengerucut bibirnya.

"Kau ini, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada!"

"Hahhhhhhh?"

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

Kyungsoo mendorong stroller bayi, langkahnya terus menyeimbangi wanita paruh baya –mertuanya- itu. mereka sekarang sudah berada dipusat perbelanjaan yang ada di Seoul.

"Eommonim ingin membeli apa?". Tanya Kyungsoo. Langkah Nyonya Kim terhenti didepan sebuah toko kecantikan, lalu dia menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo, agar mengikutinya.

"Eommonim jika menggunakan _contact lens_ , pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik". Puji Kyungsoo –dengan nada bicaranya sedikit lebay- saat melihat Nyonya Kim sedang melihat beberapa _Contact Lens_ yang ada disana. "Ini bukan untuk Eommonim, tapi untuk Kyungie". Ujar Eommonim meniru nada bicara Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo langsung membuatkan matanya. "Hah! Untukku? No! Eommonim tahukan jika aku tidak suka memakainya, itu membuat mataku tersiksa Eommonim percayalah, lagi pula aku masih memilikinya dari pernikahan". Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak-tidak, Contact Lens ini tidak boleh digunakan berulang-ulang. Jadi Eommonim akan membelinya, dan Kyungie harus memakainya".

"Hikss, Eommonim tega menyiksa matanya Kyungie. Eommonim jahat. Lihat Rahee, Halmonie siksa matanya Eomma". Ujar Kyungsoo mendramtisirkan. Sebelum Nyonya Kim memakaikan Contact Lens pada matanya. Rahee hanya tertawa melihat penderitaan Eommanya.

* * *

"Alat Make Up sudah, apalagi ya?". Tanya Eommonim, Kyungsoo masih dengan wajahnya yang cemberut, pasca pemaksaan tadi. Tapi Nyonya Kim tidak peduli.

"Eommonim jangan membelikan yang aneh-aneh lagi sekarang, pokoknya Kyungie tidak mau". Ujarnya sambil terus mendorong Stroller bayi. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum melihat menantunya itu. terkadang hatinya berkata bahwa dia telah melakukan suatu tindakan kriminal, karena menjadikan anak yang masih dibawah umur sebagai isteri untuk anaknya yang notabenenya seorang duda.

Mata Nyonya Kim berbinar saat melihat toko yang menjual _Lingerie_. Lagi-lagi dia segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terperangah, buat apa Nyonya Kim membawa ketoko yang menjual _pakaian laknat_ itu.

"Eommonim, kenapa kita kesini? Ayo kita keluar Eommonim!". Kyungsoo menarik lengan Nyonya Kim, namun wanita paruh baya itu bersikeras untuk masuk kesana.

"Rahee, tutup mata Rahee, mengerti!". Ujar Kyungsoo pada Rahee.

"Eommonim ingin memakai _itu_?". tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk antusias, sedangkan matanya mencari Lingerie yang terlihat bagus dimatanya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Haaahhh, Eommonim masih memakainya?". Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Hehehe, Iya tapi saat masih ada suami". Ujar Nyonya Kim, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lega, entah karena apa. "Pokoknya nanti malam kau harus memakainya, didepan Jongin".

"Hiks, Eommonim!". Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berlebihan!".

Jika Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Nyonya Kim membawanya ke Mall, hanya untuk membeli benda-benda menakutkan itu, maka Kyungsoo akan menolak ajakannya.

"Ayo Rahee, tutup matanya". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menutup mata Rahee.

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

"Bagaimana tadi Eomma? Berapa won yang telah dia habiskan?". Tanya Jongin saat ia melihat sang Eomma mendudukan dirinya disofa, tepat disamping Jongin.

"Ishh, apa yang kau katakan Jongin. Justru Eomma yang memaksanya". Bantah Nyonya Kim. Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh, matanya terus memperhatikan sesuatu dilayar _Tablet_ miliknya.

"Jongin-ah, Eomma menyuruh Kyungsoo agar tidur dikamarmu, dan malam ini Rahee akan tidur dengan Eomma". Perkataan Nyonya Kim sukses membuat Jongin terperangah. "Eomma!". Jongin tak terima.

"Kenapa Jongin? Kyungsoo itu isterimu, sudah seharusnya dia sekamar denganmu".

"Kenapa Eomma selalu saja mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuanku". Ujar Jongin, kemudian dengan kesal dia meninggalkan Nyonya Kim disana.

"Kupikir dia sudah benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi apa ini? Jiwanya masih terperangkap ditempat lain".

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

Saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, Kyungsoo langsung menutup matanya, seolah-olah dia tertidur, padahal jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Namun percayalah, Kyungsoo masih memakai piama -bermotif pokemon- miliknya, dia tidak mau memakai benda laknat itu-menurutnya-.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang seenaknya tidur diranjang miliknya itu, dia ingin sekali membentak dan memarahi Kyungsoo. Namun hati kecilnya berkata lain, ada sebuah perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Bae Soo Ji dulu. _'Kyungsoo, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?'._

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka, disana Nyonya Kim menenteng _paper bag_. Kyungsoo mengintip pelan, ia tahu apa yang ada dalam _paper_ _bag_ itu.

"Ini". Ujar Nyonya Kim sambil menyerahkan _Paper Bag_ itu pada Jongin. Setelah menerimanya Jongin mencoba melihat isinya. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihatnya, kemudian Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang tertidur disana. "Eomma!".

"Ada yang salah Jongin-ah?".

"Eomma! Ini untuk apa?". Tanya Jongin dengan kesal.

"Jangan pura-pura polos Jongin-ah, kau tahu itu untuk apa. Suruh isterimu memakainya". Ujar Nyonya Kim dengan santai.

"Eomma!"

"Jongin, Ini sudah kewajiban kalian sebagai suami isteri, Eomma sangat mengharapkan mendapat cucu baru dari kalian. Tutup pintunya". Ujar Nyonya Kim sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Jongin menghela napasnya, _'jadi ini yang mereka rencanakan?'_. Jongin sekarang pasrah-pasrah saja, jika itu keinginan Eommanya dia bisa apa?

 _'Jongin, semoga kau tak akan menyesal dengan ini semua!'_. Batin Jongin.

Jongin segera mendekat ke ranjang, setelah itu dia mendudukkan dirinya disana seraya menatap Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu memerah. Apa dia pikir Jongin tidak tahu, bahwa dia berpura-pura tidur.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kalau kau belum tidur. Pakai ini". Ujar Jongin sambil meletakkan _paper bag_ itu didekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat bangkit dan turun dari ranjang, dia segera membuka pintu kamar itu dan berdiri disana. "Kalau aku tidur dengan Oppa, maka pintunya jangan ditutup". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan senyuman menggoda.

Jongin yang masih diposisi sebelumnya, hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo. Gadis ini selalu saja bisa menghibur hatinya. "Kemarilah! Kita akan membuat adik untuk Rahee". ujar Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjang.

"Aniya, tadi Rahee bilang padaku, dia tidak ingin adik". Bantah Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, kita melakukannya sebagai kewajiban suami isteri, Ayo". Goda Jongin. Dia sangat suka melihat Kyungsoo merona karenanya.

"Oppa mesum!". Maki Kyungsoo.

"Dengan isteriku sendiri tidak apa-apakan?"

"Oppa!". Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kemarilah"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kyungsoo, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, kemarilah dan tidur!".

Kyungsoo belum siap, sungguh. Jongin hanya bisa memakluminya saja. Dan malam itu mereka hanya tidur saja. Tidak melakukan hal-hal lainnya.

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan suamimu hah?". Tanya Han Ajhumma yang sedang mengelap piring. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang bermalas-malasan dimeja pantri dapur itu.

"Han Ajhumma, jika aku kesana, maka aku akan terlihat seperti baby sitter, Jongin Oppa dan Seulgi Eonni lah yang terlihat seperti orang tua Rahee". Ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Kau ini, bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan seperti itu?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Han Ajhumma, bahkan Seulgi Eonnie menyuruh Rahee memanggilnya Mommy. Uhh! yang benar saja".

"Jika dilihat dari wajahmu, bukan hanya itu yang membuatmu kesal. Tapi kau juga cemburukan saat Tuan Muda dekat dengannya?". Goda Han Ajhumma.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jongin Oppa itu suamiku, jadi aku berhak untuk itu".

"Ya, sudah cepat kesana, sebelum Nona Seulgi merebutnya".

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya, dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak seperti ini. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _"Halo Kyungie"_

"Halo Baek! Baek kau masih ingat tidak saat aku menceritakan tentang wanita yang menjadi sahabat dari mendiang dari Eommanya Rahee?"

 _"Masih? Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan lagi?"_

"Baek kau tahu, sejak mertuaku tidak ada dirumah, dia sering sekali berkunjung kerumah ini, dan ditambah lagi dia menyuruh Rahee memanggilnya Mommy. Coba bayangkan itu Baek!". Ujar Kyungsoo berapi-api.

 _"Mwo?! Kyungsoo jika aku pikir-pikir dia sangat menginginkan posisimu itu dari sejak lama"._ Sungguh perkataan Baekhyun membuat hati Kyungsoo panas. Dia merasakan hatinya sakit.

 _"Kyungie? Kau tidak apa-apakan?"._ Tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baek, aku tidak tahu kenapa? Hatiku benar-benar sakit dan sesak saat melihat wanita itu berdekatan dengan Tuan Jongin. Baek aku harus bagaimana?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara parau, dia seperti ingin menangis dan berteriak dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

 _"Cemburu?"._ Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

 _"Iya, Kyungie kau itu sedang cemburu. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang maka hatimu akan sakit saat dia dekat dengan orang lain. Kusarankan agar kau segera mengatakan pada Tuan Jongin, sebelum terlambat"_.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Baek? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Chanyeol Oppa?".

 _"Kyungie! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraa, lagi pula aku tidak perlu khawatir karena gadis yang dia suka sudah **Bersuami** "._

"Yak, kau ini menyindirku hah?"

 _"Kau terasa Kyungie? Mianhe... hehehe"._

"Ck Kau ini, By The Way bagaimana keadaan panti? Apa Eomma sudah membuka usaha?".

 _"Sudah Kyungie, Eomma membuka sebuah Cafe kecil-kecilan, dan aku mulai bekerja disini sekarang. Kasihan dengan Eomma dia mengurus semuanya seorang diri"._

"Tapi Chanyeol Oppa kan ada. Kenapa dia tidak membantu Eomma?"

 _"Masalah itu... dia tidak ingin ikut campur karena itu semua dari uangmu. Begitu katanya"._

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa"

 _"Kyungie, kau harus berbicara padanya, hatinya benar-benar terluka saat ini. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak pernah lagi tersenyum dan bahkan dia dingin pada semua orang"._ Pinta Baekhyun, kyungsoo yakin jika gadis itu menahan tangisnya.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya Baek, aku tidak tega melihat Eomma kelelahan karena mengurus semua seorang diri".

 _"Terima kasih Kyungie"._

"Sama-sama Baek".

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

 _"Kyungie?"._ Panggilnya terdengar antusias.

"Oppa? Apa kita bisa bertemu, Kyungie ingin bicara suatu hal dengan Oppa".

 _"Tentang apa Kyungie? Apa ini tentang rumah tanggamu? Apa semua baik-baik saja disana? apa suamimu berbuat buruk padamu?..."_ tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi, dengan nada yang begitu cemas. Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar itu semua.

 _"Kyungie cepat katakan pada Oppa? Apa kau tidak bahagia disana? kirimkan alamat pada Oppa, Oppa akan menjemputmu sekarang ju-..."._

"Oppa! Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku, hanya saja Kyungie ingin bertemu dan berbicara suatu hal dengan Oppa". Kyungsoo langsung memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

 _"Kapan Kyungie? Sekarang?_

"Masalah waktunya, Kyungie akan memberitahukan Oppa nanti. Jadi Oppa ada waktu tidak?"

 _"Tentu Kyung..."_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Oppa".

 **-Between Me You, And Rahee-**

"Oppa, boleh tidak jika besok aku izin keluar? Soalnya ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan. Dan kalau Oppa tidak sibuk, Oppa mau tidak mengantarkanku kesana? Soalnya Jung Ajhussi menjadi supir Eommonim selama di Busan". Kyungsoo sekarang berusaha membujuk Jongin yang sedang menggendong Rahee. Ya anak dan ayah itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi.

"Memangnya ada hal apa? Aku sibuk, aku akan menyuruh Sehun mengantarmu kesana". Ujar Jongin sambil memain-mainkan jari mungil Rahee.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol Oppa, ada suatu hal yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya".

"Mwo? Bertemu dengannya? Untuk apa?". Tanya Jongin mulai menatap Kyungsoo.

"Rahasia Oppa!". Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian menjulur lidahnya keluar.

"Yak, kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengantarkanmu besok". Ujar Jongin dengan cepat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan heran. "Tapi kata Oppa tadi sibuk".

"Tidak, jika dia ingin menculikmu bagaimana? seperti yang dilakukannya di waktu itu, memaksamu untuk ikut dengannya. Dia harus sadar jika kau sudah bersuami sekarang. Dan jika kau pergi nanti siapa yang akan menjadi Eommanya Rahee?!". Ujar Jongin dengan berapi-api.

Kyungsoo terperangah, namun ia segera sadar. "Wow My hero~". Ujar Kyungsoo kagum. "Tapi Rahee kan punya Mommy". Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Are You Jealous uh?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya. "No! I'm not jealous".

"Tadi siang saja kau mengatakannya pada Han Ajhumma, mengaku saja jika kau cemburu". Goda Jongin. Wajah kyungsoo memerah, jadi Jongin mendengarkannya. "Lihatlah! Wajahmu memerah sekarang, dan itu artinya kau benar-benar cemburu".

"Oppa juga, tadi saat aku tidak mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol Oppa, Oppa malah mengatakan sibuk. Nah begitu aku mengatakannya, Oppa malah mengatakan tidak sibuk!". Ujar Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu!". Ucap Jongin tanpa sadar. Kemudian dia menyadari kesalahannya

"Mwo?!". Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang.

"I-iya, jika kau hilang maka siapa yang menjadi Eommanya Rahee". Ujar Jongin dengan gugup. Sial, sejak kapan dia jadi gugup didepan bocah ingusan ini.

Keadaan menjadi hening, mereka berdua sama-sama canggung. Hanya ada suara oceh Rahee disana. "Emm, kurasa Rahee mengantuk, sini aku akan menidurkannya". Ujar Kyungsoo, sambil mengambil alih Rahee.

"Malam ini biarkan Rahee tidur bersama kita". Ujar Jongin kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Rahee. "Rahee~ Eomma rasa, Eomma jatuh cinta pada Appa. Eomma harus bagaimana?".

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mohon banget sama kaka2 yg baca Review.**

 **aku lg gk semangat, krn kucing tersayang telah tiada. hiks**

 **mungkin jika ada Review saya bisa semangat kembali**

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Keadaan menjadi hening, mereka berdua sama-sama canggung. Hanya ada suara oceh Rahee disana. "Emm, kurasa Rahee mengantuk, sini aku akan menidurkannya". Ujar Kyungsoo, sambil mengambil alih Rahee._

 _"Malam ini biarkan Rahee tidur bersama kita". Ujar Jongin kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Rahee. "Rahee~ Eomma rasa, Eomma jatuh cinta pada Appa. Eomma harus bagaimana?"._

 **_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee (Jongin's Daughter)**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Awas Typo!**

 **:::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa, aku mohon bantulah Eomma mengurus usahanya, apa Oppa tidak kasihan melihat Eomma kelelahan?". Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di taman kota.

"Kyung, kenapa kau tak mengerti perasaan Oppa, hati Oppa sakit karena mu, Kyung". Chanyeol tak terima dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia mendelik marah. "Oppa! Perasaan apa? Kyungie sudah mengatakan bahwa Kyungie tidak punya perasaan melebihi adik-kakak dengan Oppa". Bantah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mulai bangkit berdiri, dan menatap sedih kearah Kyungsoo. "Kyung, jadi ini sebabnya kau kabur dari rumah, agar kau bisa menghindari Oppa?".

Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol. "Ini semua sudah takdir Oppa, takdir yang mempertemukan Kyungie dengan suami Kyungie, jadi tolong Oppa mengerti". Suara Kyungsoo memelan.

"Omong kosong! Bisakah kau mencintai Oppa sekali saja". Chanyeol memegang pundak Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oppa! Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali seharusnya Oppa mengerti. Dan perlu Oppa tahu kalau selama ini Baekhyun lah yang mencintai Oppa". Mendengar itu, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo, pikirannya mulai berlarian entah kemana. _'Baekhyun mencintainya? Atau ini hanya bualan Kyungsoo saja?'._

"Ya Oppa, dia yang mencintai Oppa, bukan Kyungie". Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Chanyeol menatap dalam Kyungsoo. "Oppa, Kyungie mohon, ini semua untuk kebaikan kita dan panti". Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kyung? Kau bahagia dengan suamimu?". Tanya Chanyeol sinis. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, _apa dia bahagia bersama Jongin? Walau Jongin tidak mencintainya?._

"Kenapa kau diam Kyung? Kau tidak bahagiakan?".

"Kyungie bahagia kok, Oppa tidak percaya?". Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Kau saja tidak yakin Kyung. Dan apa kau mencintai suamimu itu?".

"A-aku mencintainya Oppa, dan kalau Oppa tidak percaya, ikut Kyungie. Kyungie akan perkenalkan Oppa pada suaminya Kyungie". Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi ia akan mencobanya.

"Baiklah".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Jongin mengetuk pelan jarinya pada setir mobil, matanya terus menatap tajam kepada Kyungsoo dan laki-laki itu. Jongin mendelik marah saat Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh laki-laki itu. entah karena apa, Jongin benar-benar tidak suka, Kyungsoo adalah isterinya dan harusnya laki-laki itu tahu. "Lihat kelakuan Eomma mu, Rahee". Adu Jongin pada Rahee yang duduk di jok belakangnya. Padahal Rahee sedang tidur disana.

Pandanganya teralih lagi pada Kyungsoo dan laki-laki itu yang mendekat kearah mobilnya, Jongin berinisiatif turun dari mobilnya itu.

"Oppa ini adalah suaminya Kyungie, Jongin Oppa". Jongin merasa tersanjung saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkannya sebagai suami.

"Kim Jongin".

"Park Chanyeol".

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan, sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya.

Mendengar Rahee mulai merengek, Kyungsoo mengambil Rahee dari mobil, lalu menggendongnya seraya mendekati Jongin. "Dan ini anak kami, namanya Kim Rahee. Oppa sudah pernah bertemu dengannya waktu itu". ujar Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum walau dadanya sesak, melihat keluarga kecil didepannya yang bahagia itu. selanjutnya Jongin mulai pembicaraan basa-basinya bersama Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo peka dengan perasaa Chanyeol, namun itu lebih baik dari pada Chanyeol mengharapkan perasaannya terbalas. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol mengharap lebih padanya. Ia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol sebagai saudara kandungnya.

Kyungsoo berharap Chanyeol segera membukakan hatinya untuk Baekhyun.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

"Oppa~ maaf kalau aku melibatkan Oppa".

Sekarang dia, Jongin dan juga Rahee memilih pergi ke tempat bermain. Ya, Jongin terlalu sibuk jadi mereka harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada.

"Hmm".

"Kenapa hanya 'hmm' saja, Oppa cemburu ya?". Goda Kyungsoo. "Rahee, Appa cemburu pada Chanyeol Samchon". Rahee mengoceh riang dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Cih, jelas-jelas kemarin kau yang cemburu. Rahee, Eomma cemburu pada Mommy Seulgi".

Kyungsoo langsung mencebik kesal. "Mommy Seulgi, menjijikan". Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, siapa sekarang yang cemburu".

"Rahee~ lihat Appa, dia benar-benar menyebalkan". Rengek Kyungsoo pada Rahee. Jongin tersenyum sekilas melihat betapa menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Oppa~ kita naik Roller Coster bagaimana?".

"Kita bawa aegi, Kyungsoo!".

"Memangnya kenapa? Rahee pasti mau. Ya kan Rahee?".

"Kau saja yang naik, aku dan Rahee akan berkeliling sebentar". Ujar Jongin, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Kyungsoo.

"Oppa~ ayolah!". Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang sudah jauh didepannya.

"No!". Tolak Jongin.

"Oppa, aku mohon sekali saja". Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya?". Tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Jongin menyeringai, dia mendekati Kyungsoo, menepis jarak antara keduanya. "Nanti malam kita buatkan Rahee adik, bagaimana?". Bisik Jongin, wajah Kyungsoo memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Oppa!".

Mereka tidak sadar jika semua orang disana menatap mereka dengan terpana. Mereka benar-benar iri pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Benar-benar keluarga kecil yang behagia.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Chanyeol memasuki bangunan yang akan menjadi cafe tersebut, dia melihat Eommanya tengah menata rapi beberapa piring dan gelas. Baekhyun juga ada disana, dia sedang menata kursi-kursi.

"Selamat siang Eomma, Baek". Sapa Chanyeol dengan canggung, pasalnya beberapa hari ini dia dingin pada mereka. Ryeowook dan Baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. "Sini, biar Oppa saja. Kau bantu Eomma mengatur piring-oiring dan gelas-gelas disana". Ujarnya kemudian, lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut, dia segera membantu Ryeowook.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?". Bisik Ryeowook pada Baekhyun. "Mungkin Kyungie sudah bicara padanya, Eomma". Balas Baekhyun juga dengan bisikan.

"Baek, kau mengatakannya pada Kyungie?".

"Eh, Mianhe Eomma. Aku terpaksa mengatakannya".

"Baek, Kyungie sudah membantu kita dengan begitu banyak, jadi jangan menyusahkannya lebih banyak lagi, mengerti?".

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Nne Eomma".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

"Oppa~ Rahee sudah tidur". Ujar Kyungsoo ketika melihat Rahee tertidur disampingnya. Jongin berada di jok depan -sedang fokus pada menyetirnya- menoleh sebentar kebelakangnya. "Dia pasti kelelahan karena mengikuti keinginan Eommanya yang gila itu bermain". Sindir Jongin. "Dasar lelaki tua yang menyebalkan". Kyungsoo mencibir dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya!". Ucap Jongin. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, saat melihat nama panggilan masuk dilayar itu, Jongin tersenyum lalu segera mengangkatnya. "Ah- seulgi-ya, ada apa?". Sapa Jongin dengan ramah pada orang diseberang. Kyungsoo merasa kepanasan saat mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi ditempat biasa? Em aku mengerti, ". setelah itu Jongin memutuskan panggilannya. Bibirnya tertarik keatas saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo cemburu melalui kaca depan mobilnya.

"Hushushus, kenapa panas ya?". Kyungsoo mengibas tangannya didepan wajahnya, matanya memandangi keluar jendela mobil.

"Apa perlu saya menaikan suhu AC nya, Nyonya Muda Kim?". Tanya Jongin bagaikan seorang supir. "Tidak perlu, cepat antarkan segera saya pulang, Kim Ajhussi~". Balas Kyungsoo dengan sinis. Jongin mencebik kesal, perempuan ini hampir memperbudaknya hari ini.

 _'_ _Kau harus bisa menjaga perasaannya, Jongin-ah'_

Ya, Jongin harus bisa menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo. Maklum, karena Kyungsoo masih bocah ingusan yang masih _labil_. Demi itu semua Jongin harus rela mengorbankan kegengsiannya.

"Oppa~". Panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya. Inilah salah satu kelemahan Jongin. "Emm". Jawabnya berupa gumanan.

"Oppa~ Eommonim bilang dia akan pulang besok lusa. Jadi aku sangat kesepian di rumah, rencananya aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaniku, boleh tidak?".

"Tidak Boleh!"

"Yak! Kenapa tidak boleh"

"Aku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak. Kenapa kau sangat suka membantah suamimu hah?". Jongin mulai kesal, kali ini dia berharap agar dia tidak tersihir lagi oleh rayuan Kyungsoo.

"Oppa~ kenapa Oppa tidak mengerti. Aku ini benar-benar kesepian, saat Rahee tidur, saat Han Ajhumma dan Hwang Eonnie sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan saat Oppa sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan bertemu dengan _Mommynya_ Rahee itu". kyungsoo menyelipkan sindiran diakhir kalimatnya itu.

Jongin kalah telak dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, dia berusaha memfokuskan kembali menyetirnya. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sehari saja, saat Eomma pulang dia harus tidak ada lagi dirumah. Mengerti?". Ya Jongin mengaku kalah lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Bocah ingusan ini selalu saja membuat Jongin menuruti keinganannya itu.

"Gomawo Chagiyya~".

Jongin merasa geli mendengar ucapan itu. _Dasar Bocah Ingusan Sialan! Berani-beraninya membuat 'adik'nya tegang._

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

"Rahee, Appa belum pulang dari tadi, Eomma rasa dia terlalu bersemangat dengan Mommy kesayangannya Rahee". Kyungsoo memandangi Rahee yang memakai baju kostum pinguin. Rahee benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya, kemudian dia mengetik sesuatu di pencarian salah satu browsernya.

 _Cara yang dilakukan istri agar suami tidak selingkuh_

Mungkin Kyungsoo gila, tapi dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Jongin tidak berpaling pada Seulgi. "Lihat Rahee! Apa yang Eomma bisa lakukan". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan bangga.

Kyungsoo membuka salah satu artikel. Saat Kyungsoo membaca poin pertama dari artikel tersebut, mendadak wajahnya memerah. "Oh tidak-tidak, jangan yang ini!". Kyungsoo membaca Poin kedua, dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan begitu membaca poin ketiga, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Rahee sepertinya Eomma sudah menemukan ca- Auuu perutku sakit". Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meringis, dia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hwang Eonnie, bisa tolong jaga Rahee sebentar? aku ingin kekamar mandi". Hwang Eonnie yang baru saja lewat disana, segera menganggukkan kepalanya. Oke, Kyungsoo segera mengambil langkah seribu. Begitu ditingalkan Rahee langsung merengek pelan.

"Imut sekali Nona muda". Hwang Eonnie menggendong Rahee, dia juga menyanyikan beberapa lagu anak-anak agar Rahee berhenti merengek.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja muncul disana.

"Nyonya Muda sedang kekamar mandi, Tuan".

"Yasudah, biarkan Rahee bersamaku saja". Hwang Eonnie mengangguk, dia segera menyerahkan Rahee kepada Appanya itu. setelahnya Hwang Eonnie langsung berlalu dari ruang keluarga itu.

"Rahee kenapa? Baru saja ditinggal Eomma sebentar sudah merengek". Jongin segera mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa. Dia baru sadar kenapa Rahee terlihat begitu menggemaskan, dan itu karena Rahee mengenakan baju kostum pinguin.

Tanpa sengaja Jongin melihat sebuah ponsel yang ada disampingnya. Jongin langsung menyeringai, dia tahu pasti ponsel itu milik Kyungsoo. Jongin segera mengambil ponsel itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Ck, benar-benar ceeroboh, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan kode sandi". Gerutu Jongin.

Jongin terperangah ketika melihat yang ada diponsel Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus mempelajari hal seperti ini. Memangnya Jongin akan berselingkuh? Walaupun pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi cinta, namun Jongin tetap akan menjaga kesetiaannya pada pasangannya. Jongin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan. Memang susah memberi pengertian kepada _bocah ingusan_ macam Kyungsoo.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Malamnya...

"Oppa mau kubuatkan kopi?". Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki rumah. "Apa kau tidak keberatan Baekki-ya?". Baekhyun bisa merasakan suasana hati Chanyeol yang baik, melalu panggilan namanya. "Tentu tidak Oppa". Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, besok kau istirahat saja dirumah bersama Eomma, biar Oppa yang mengurusi Caffe". Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tentu Oppa, Kyungie juga memintaku menemaninya besok".

"Kyungie. Memangnya ada apa?". Tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, Kyungie baik-baik saja, dia hanya kesepian disana, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Apa boleh Oppa?".

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar. "Apa Eomma sudah mengizinkannya?". Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu besok Oppa yang antarkanmu kesana, Baekki-ya".

"Eh tidak perlu Oppa, Kyungie bilang nanti aku akan dijemput".

"Dijemput? Siapa?".

"Entahlah Oppa".

"Kalau begitu Oppa harus memastikannya besok, Oppa tidak akan tenang jika kau berpergian dengan orang asing".

"Baik Oppa".

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Kyungsoo melenggak-lenggok didepan Jongin -yang sedang menonton Televisi- layaknya seorang model. Dia sudah mencari banyak perhatian dari Jongin, namun suaminya itu masih tetap tertarik padanya. Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya kedepan, kemudian menghela napasnya. "Oppa~".

Jongin menepuk sofa sebelahnya yang kosong, tatapannya masih pada layar Televisi. Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah dirinya kemudian pada sofa itu, seolah-olan berkata _'Aku, duduk disana?'_. Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo segera duduk di sebelah Jongin, matanya pura-pura memandang kearah televisi, padahal jantungnya hampir keluar rasanya. Sesekali dia melirik Jongin.

"Rahee sudah tidur?". Tanya Jongin dengan mata yang masiih fokus pada Televisi.

"Sudah". Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Hening sejenak.

"Tidak biasanya wangi begini?". Itu lebih mengarah pada pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas. "Aku memang selalu wangi kok".

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Benarkah? Boleh aku mencium wanginya dari dekat?". Tanya Jongin, sebenarnya dari tadi dia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin. Jongin segera menyambut tangan Kyungsoo, dia mendekatkan dirinya untuk mencium wangi dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Wangi sekali". Puji Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu, tingkahmu itu seperti yang ada diartikel yang pernah aku baca. judulnya apa ya? em 'Cara yang dilakukan istri agar suami tidak selingkuh' Menurut poin nomor tiga, gunakanlah parfume pada setiap bagian tubuh yang boleh dicium oleh suami, aku lupa pada poin berikutnya. Apa ya?". Kyungsoo mematung dengan ucapan Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu?

Melihat Kyungsoo memucat, Jongin semakin mendekat kearah bibirnya pada pergelangannya tangan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya itu dan beranjak dari sofa.

Melihat Kyungsoo akan pergi, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya kepangkuan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat bibirnya bertemu dengan Jongin, mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat saja. Ini adalak _First Kiss_ nya, namun Jongin malah melumat-lumat bibirnya. sadar misi Kyungsoo berhasil, namun bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya berniat mencari perhatian Jongin. Itu saja.

Ciuman jongin semakin berani, dia mulai menekan tekuk Kyungsoo dan menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Ayolah Kyungsoo yang tidak berpengalaman saja bingung, ada ciuman yang sampai seperti itu?

Han Ajhumma yang berniat membawakan kopi untuk Tuan Mudanya itu, hampir menjatuhkan kopinya, matanya terbelalak. Tidak disangka olehnya akan mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini. Kemudian ia urungkan membawa kopinya dan pergi dari sana. Han Ajhumma berpikir bahwa dia harus mengabari berita gembira ini kepada Nyonya Besar Kim, sekarang juga.

Beralih pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, ciuman itu semakin dalam hingga Kyungsoo merasakan kehilangan oksigennya. Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong dada Jongin. "Hmmpt~ Oppa!". Seketika ciuman itu terlepas, Kyungsoo mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya memerah saat menatap mata Jongin yang tajam itu. Apalagi dengan posisi mereka saat ini, Kyungsoo seperti wanita penggoda saja.

Jongin mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu lagi, kemudian tersenyum menggoda pada Kyungsoo. "Bukankah aku pernah katakan, jika kau menggodaku lagi, aku jamin kau tidak akan selamat". Ucap Jongin dengan suara beratnya. Jongin sangat suka melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah seperti tomat itu.

"Oppaaaa!". Kyungsoo langsung melarikan dirinya, kearah kamar Rahee.

Sial, Kyungsoo begitu tega meninggalkannya dalam keadaan _On_ seperti ini.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

"Raheeee, Tolong Eomma!". Ujar Kyungsoo saat sudah menggunci pintu kamar Rahee. Rahee tertidur dengan pulasnya, tanpa terganggu oleh suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mondar-mandir sambil menggigit kuku jari-jarinya. "Uhhh, ini menganggu sekali. Aku tidak bisa kembali kekamarnya, aku juga tidak bisa tidur! Eomma, Kyungie harus bagaimana!". Rengek Kyungsoo.

Pintu kamarnya dikekut beberapa kali. "Kyungsoo!". Panggil suara berat nan seksi itu. kyungsoo hampir ingi menangis karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia terlalu malu untuk bertemu Jongin.

"Y-ya Oppa". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"Buka pintunya". Perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak Oppa, aku ingin tidur". Sangkalnya

"Kyungsoo, aku bilang buka pintunya!".

"Oppa~ aku mohon mengerti lah".

"Kyungsoo buka pintunya!". Kali ini Jongin menekan kata-katanya. Kyungsoo dengan tangan gemetar membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, sedangkan tubuhnya dia sembunyikan dibelakang pintu. "Ada apa?".

"Kembali kekamar". Ucap Jongin singkat, padat dan jelas. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Rahee saja, Oppa".

"Tidak, kau akan tetap tidur disana".

"Oppa~ aku sedang datang bulan, jadi tidak boleh melakukan _itu_ ~". ucap Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu.

"Memangnya melakukan apa?".

"Oppa jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar sedang datang bulan Oppa~".

"Kyungsoo, jangan membuat kesabaranku habis, cepat kembali kekamar, kita hanya tidur saja!". Ucap Jongin kemudian berlalu dari sana. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lega begitu jongin mengatakan _tidur saja_. Berarti tidak melakukan yang itu-itu kan?.

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di depan pintu gerbang panti itu, menunggu kedatangan sosok yang akan mengantarkan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa suasan agak terasa canggung, berbeda dengan dulu saat Chanyeol belum tahu bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya. Saat Chanyeol hendak berbicara, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan mereka, sosok laki-laki tampan keluar dari mobil itu seraya mengembangkan senyuman hangat dibibirnya. Dia membungkuk sekilas pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi! Saya Oh Sehun, dan saya kesini ingin menjemput Nona Byun Baekhyun". Sapa laki-laki itu dengan ramah. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum karena pesona dan keramahan laki-laki yang bernama Oh sehun itu. Chanyeol menatap sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka, apalagi melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. secara tidak sadar Chanyeol merasakan _cemburu_ pada laki-laki itu.

"Saya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun".

"Nyonya Muda sudah menunggu, silahkan". Ujar Sehun sembari membukakan pintu mobil itu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Oppa~ aku pergi dulu Nne!".

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Nne, nanti kabarkan Oppa kalau sudah sampai disana". Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Itu semua membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar, namun dia menyangkal semua itu. _'Ayolah Baek, dia hanya menganggapmu seperti dongsaengnya saja, tidak lebih'._

"Mari Nona Byun". Ucap Sehun lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu. sebelum pintunya ditutup, Chanyeol sempat melihat senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

"Permisi Tuan". Begitu mengucapkannya Sehun langsung menaiki mobil itu.

Pandangan Chanyeol tidak teralihkan sampai mobil itu menghilang di tingkungan jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yyeay aku udah lanjutin lagi... semangat aku langsung**

 **terkumpul saat baca review kaka2**

 **untuk semua reader muslim, saya mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya...**

 **Muachhhh :*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**aku balik lagiiiii, semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini**

 **oke, langsung aja kalw gtu...**

 **_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Kang Seulgi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Awas Typo!**

 **::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woww, Kyungie rumah keluarga suamimu ini bagaikan istana". Baekhyun melihat seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah itu. kyungsoo yang menggendong Rahee, hanya tersenyum bangga atas pujian itu. "Kyungie, andai saja aku juga mendapatkan suami kaya seperti dirimu, pasti hidupku akan damai".

"Yang akan menjadi suami mu itu Chanyeol Oppa, jadi berdoalah agar Chanyeol Oppa sukses dengan usaha bengkelnya". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum menggoda arah Baekhyun. "Ck Kau ini". Baekhyun kesal pada Kyungsoo, walaupun wajahnya sekarang merona.

"Oh ya apa suamimu tidak keberatan aku menginap disini?". Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. "Tentu saja Baek, dia saja menawarkan jemputan itu padamu".

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, yang tadi menjemputku itu supir ya Kyung?". Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, yang itu asisten pribadinya suamiku".

"Dia tampan ya?".

"Kenapa? Jangan katakan kau menyukainya Baek? Lalu kau kemanakan Chanyeol Oppa hah?". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak suka. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Hanya orang buta yang tidak mengatakan jika dia tidak tampan Kyung. Aku hanya kagum saja padanya. Tidak lebih kok". Tutur Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lega.

"Oh ya, Kajja aku akan tunjukan kamar padamu". Ajak Kyungsoo, mereka pun menuju ke sebuah kamar yang ada dilantai dua.

Baekhyun kembali terpana melihat kamar itu. "Wow, ini kamar siapa Kyung?"

"Nanananan nana!". Kali ini Rahee mengoceh, seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar apa yang Rahee katakan, Baek? Ini kamar kami".

"Mwo? Kamar kalian?". Tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, ayo masuk".

"Ani, kau ini bagaimana sih? Membiarkan orang lain masuk kedalam kamarmu dan suamimu, Kyung!".

"Eh, ini kamar aku dan Rahee, tapi itu dulu saat masih menjadi baby sitter. Sekarang ini sudah menjadi kamar Rahee seutuhnya. Malam ini aku juga akan tidur disini bersamamu dan Rahee". Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Jadi, benarkan ini bukan kamar ehm kalian, maksudku suamimu?".

"Nne Baek, kamar kami ada disebelah sana". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Ayo masuklah". Mereka pun masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Baek, bisakah kau gendong Rahee sebentar, aku akan mengambil beberapa cemilan untukmu". Baekhyun pun mengambil alih Rahee. "Eh tidak usah Kyung, merepotkanmu saja".

"Baek, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku ini tetap sahabatmu, jadi tidak ada kata 'merepotkan' dalam kamus persahabatan, mengerti!".

"Arra, arra. Terserah kau saja".

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu. sedangkan Baekhyun menggendong Rahee dengan gemas, Rahee terlihat sudah akrab saja dengannya, ia juga tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh. "Rahee Kiyowo~".

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee-**

* * *

Jongin pulang dari kantornya, ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan Rahee di ruang keluarga. Ada perasaan bahagia yang menjalar di hatinya melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berdiri tidak jauh darinya, teringat tentang sesuatu yang terjadi semalam membuat wajahnya memerah. Padahal pagi tadi dia berusaha mati-matian menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, dan mendudukan dirinya disofa yang ada disana. "Anak Appa sudah mandi?". Tanya Jongin, sambil mengecup pipi chubby milik Rahee. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, karena Jongin begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ra-rahee sudah mandi~". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Jongin menahan senyumnya. "Dimana teman karibmu itu?. tanya Jongin. "Dia sedang mandi". Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, matanya menunduk menatap kearah Rahee.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu". Jongin mengulurkan sebuah paper bag pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini apa?".

"Buka saja". Seru Jongin, dia pun mengambil Rahee dari Kyungsoo.

Saat membuka paper bag itu, mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar. Di dalam sana, Kyungsoo melihat sebuah dress cantik. Kyungsoo langsung tahu jika itu mahal, setelah melihat merk berbranded itu, yang pernah ia lihat di majalah. "Oppa~ ini sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih Oppaku sayang". Ujar Kyungsoo kegirangan.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, itu pemberian dari _Mommy_ -nya Rahee untuk _Eomma_ Rahee, karena sudah menjaga Rahee dengan baik". Ujar Jongin yang sedang memainkan jari-jari mungil Rahee dan melihat kearah Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo membeku seketika, jadi ini dari wanita itu? hati Kyungsoo sangat senang saat ia pikir Jongin membelikan untuknya. Cih, Jongin tidak romantis sama sekali. Sudah tahu Kyungsoo _panas_ jika menyangkut tentang wanita itu. "Ini jelek!". Kyungsoo menghempas dress mahal itu kembali kedalam paper Bag, dan menaruhnya kasar di meja.

Jongin menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Tadi kau mengatakannya jika kau menyukainya".

"Aku berubah pikiran, dress ini jelek, sama sekali tidak cocok denganku, warnanya terlalu mencolok". Kritik Kyungsoo pedas.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu Kyungsoo, jika dia mendengarnya maka dia akan berkecil hati. coba kau bayangkan jika seseorang berkata seperti itu pada barang yang kau beli, bagaimana perasaanmu?". Tutur Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam, memangnya apa pernah Jongin memikirkan perasaanya? Kenapa juga Kyungsoo harus memikirkan perasaan wanita yang ingin merebut suami dan anaknya?.

"Lagi pula itu mahal, pasti kau tidak pernah memiliki yang seperti itu. karena yang Eomma belikan padamu hanya _baju kurang bahan_ itu".

Kyungsoo langsung tersulut amarah mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Ohh jadi ini mahal ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menjualnya di _akun instagram_ milik ku, pasti ada banyak orang yang meminatinya". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan menekan suaranya.

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar ya bocah ingusan, ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kau memusuhi Seulgi, apa dia pernah mencari masalah denganmu?". Jongin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo itu.

"Memang, apa nama akun instagramnya? Aku akan _men-tagnya_ saat menjualnya nanti". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan menaikkan nada suaranya, wajahnya menekuk menantang perkataan Jongin. Setelahnya Kyungsoo berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Eomma kenapa Rahee? Apa Eomma cemburu?".

"Nanan atatata".

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee-**

* * *

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu Kyung. Bagaimana pun itu dibelikan khusus untukmu, bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya, nanti pasti dia berkecil hati". sama seperti Jongin, itulah tanggapan Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian tadi sore itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin cemburut, bahkan dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kyungsoo bicaralah pada suamimu, biar aku yang menidurkan Rahee".

"Berbicara apa memangnya?".

"Tentu saja tentang perasaanmu Kyung, katakan padanya yenyang sesuatu yang janggal di hatimu. Dan satu lagi katakan padanya jika kau mencintainya".

"Dan setelahnya dia menertawakanku Baek. Dia hanya menganggapku seorang bocah ingusan yang tidak mengenal arti cinta, dan selebihnya dia menganggapku sebagai baby sitternya Rahee". Kyungsoo mencoba menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

"Aku tahu jika dia dan wanita itu saling menyukai, aku hanya penghalang diantara mereka saja. Mungkin jika wanita itu lebih dulu muncul setelah meninggal Eomma kandungnya Rahee, pasti dialah yang akan menikah dengan suamiku. Dan aku tetap sebagai baby sitter". Lanjutnya. Tangan Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menepuk-nepuk perut Rahee, agar Rahee tertidur didalam box bayi itu. mata Kyungsoo mulai berair, Baekhyun menjadi tidak tega melihatnya, dia segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, kau pernah mengatakan jika suamimu itu tidak terima saat mendiang istrinya meninggal. Jadi kurasa dia tidak akan menikahi wanita itu". Baekhyun berusaha memberi semangat pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sekarang mungkin Baek, kau tahu tidak? Saat aku pulang kepanti dia selalu berusaha menemui wanita itu. lantas dia anggap aku seperti apa Baek, dia itu benar-benar pria yang tidak peka. Saat aku cemburu pun dia hanya menganggap itu main-main". Kyungsoo mulai terisak tangis, Baekhyun segera memeluknya.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar mencintai suamimu, Kyung?".

"Aku yakin, jika aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, Baek".

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, dimana Kyungsoo yang kuat, dimana Kyungsoo yang tidak pantang menyerah? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi gadis yang cengeng dan sensitif? Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang mengandung Kyung?".

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukan itu, dia mencubit pelan lengan Baekhyun. "Appo sakit, Kyungie!".

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dia tertawa pelan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Baek, aku ini masih gadis tahu".

"Mwo? Jadi kau belum melakukan _itu_ dengan suamimu?". Teriak Baekhyun, matanya terperangah.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak, Baek!"

Jongin yang se dari tadi menjadi penguntit disana hanya bisa tersenyum, padahal tadi suasana sedang sedih. Mereka berdua benar-benar bocah labil. Namun ia segera tersadar. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mencintainya yang seperti ini? Bahkan Jongin tidak pernah mengharapkan itu terjadi, karena awal dari pernikahan ini dilakukanya demi ibu dan anaknya. Bisakah Jongin bertatap muka pada Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta padanya? Ahh dia seperti remaja yang baru puber saja jika menghadapi Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee-**

* * *

"Bye~ Bye~ Imo". Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan Rahee diudara. Matanya melihat Baekhyun yang memasuki mobil. Baekhyun akan pulang, padahal rasanya sebentar saja dia bersama Baekhyun. Setelah baekhyun pergi, Kyungsoo memasuki rumah, namun saat mendengar suara mobil lainnya, Kyungsoo segera menoleh kebelakang. Rupanya Nyonya Kim sudah pulang, Kyungsoo langsung berlari kecil. "Rahee, Halmonie sudah pulang!". Kyungsoo begitu antusias, sama dengan Nyonya Kim yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Rahee~". Wanita paruh baya itu langsung menggendong Rahee.

"Nona Rahee sangat merindukan Nyonya Kim rupanya". Ujar Han Ajhumma yang ada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Rahee memang rindu dengan halmonienya. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Eommonim disana?". Tanya Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, lalu menoleh kearah Han Ajhumma. Kyungsoo bisa menebak Jika Nyonya Kim dan Han Ajhumma sedang berkomunikasi lewat mata mereka. "Kenapa Eommonim?".

Nyonya Kim segera beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Eommonim tentu baik saja Kyung-ah, tadi rencananya Eommonim tidak akan pulang selama bulan madu kalian dirumah, tapi Eommonim benar-benar merindukan Rahee, jadi terpaksa pulang". Ujarnya sambil mencium gemas Rahee.

"Maksud Eomma?". Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Eommonim tahu semuanya Kyung-ah, kau dan Jongin bersenang-senang saat Eommonim pergi". Goda Nyonya Kim. "Dan Eommonim berharap perut ini akan segera terisi dengan adiknya Rahee". Lanjutnya sambil mengusap perut datar Kyungsoo.

"Eommonim". Rengek Kyungsoo, wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena malu.

Nyonya Kim dan Han Ajhumma tertawa pelan.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee-**

* * *

"Jadi dia cemburu padaku? Jongin kau harus menjelaskan ini pada istrimu. ya ampun, aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian". Ujar Seulgi.

"Biarkan saja seperti itu, dia terlihat menggemaskan saat cemburu". Ujar Jongin, dia tertawa pelan mengingat tingah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! Pokoknya kau harus segera mengatakannya pada istrimu. Padahalkan niatku itu baik agar kalian bersatu, kau tidak lupakan jika aku memberimu saran untuk mendekatinya". Protes Seulgi, dia sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo rusak. Justru dia dan Jongin bertemu karena Jongin ingin menceritakan tentang perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Seulgi juga menyarankan beberapa cara pendekatan Jongin pada 'bocah ingusan itu' -seperti yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau ingin ikut pulang kerumahku?".

"Jangan buat hal yang aneh-aneh lagi Jongin!". Ancam Seulgi. Setelah membayar _bill_ nya, mereka berdua pun keluar dari Caffe yang menjadi tempat langganan mereka itu.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee-**

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang bercanda ria bersama Rahee, matanya sesekali melirik kearah jam dinding kamar Rahee. Dia mencoba memastikan apa Jongin sudah pulang atau tidak. Bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo rindu pada suaminya itu. "Rahee merindukan Appa? Eomma sangat merindukan Appa".

"Ppapapapa tattata".

"Rahee juga merindukan Appa ya? Siapa yang rindu Appa hemm". Kyungsoo menggelitik Rahee, yang menimbulkan suara tawa berisik dari Rahee.

Tok...tok...tok...

Kyungsoo merapikan baju blus putih yang dia pakai itu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin dilihat Jongin dalam keadaan menggenaskan seperti ini. Saat sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Kyungsoo menyuruh sosok yang dipikir Jongin itu masuk.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mempersiapkan senyum termanisnya pada sang suami.

"Hai Kyungsoo-ya, Apa Eonnie menganggu?". Senyuman Kyungsoo seketika lentur dari wajah imutnya itu, saat melihat Seulgi lah yang masuk kekamar itu.

Seulgi segera mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang berada diranjang. Dia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terperangah. "Kyungsoo-ya apa aku secantik itu, sampai kau terus melihatku seperti itu?". canda Seulgi, dia langsung mengecup pipi chubby Rahee.

Kyungsoo tersadar, dia mulai berdeham pelan. "Seulgi Eonnie?". Sebenarnya maksud Kyungsoo menanyakan kenapa Seulgi berada disini.

Seulgi mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, dia segera menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku kesini bersama dengan Jongin". Jawabnya. Kyungsoo menahan perasaan cemburunya dengan wajah datarnya. Seulgi ingin tertawa melihatnya, namun disisi lain dia merasa bersalah dengan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya canggung.

Seulgi menduduki ranjang tersebut. "Kyungsoo-ya, aku tahu apa yang menganggu pikiranmu itu. ini tentang kedekatanku dengan Jongin kan?".

Kyungsoo akhirnya terpaksa mengiyakannya. Lagi-lagi Seulgi tersenyum dengan tingkah imut Kyungsoo. Benar apa kata Jongin, jika bersama Kyungsoo maka akan lebih awet muda. "Percayalah Kyungsoo kami tidak ada hubungan istimewa, dia hanya sahabatku dan juga saudara laki-lakiku. Ya aku hanya menganggap seperti itu". tutur Seulgi.

"Apa Seulgi Eonnie menyukai Jongin Oppa?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu. Dia tidak siap untuk mendengar pengakuan dari Seulgi.

"Ya..."

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Seulgi. Benarkan apa yang dipikiran selama ini. Seulgi menyukai Jongin.

"... Tapi itu dulu, saat kami masih bersekolah di JHS, aku sangat mengagumi Jongin, dia adalah lelaki yang populer disekolah, semua gadis pasti akan mengerjanya termasuk aku. Bertahun-tahun aku memendam perasaanku padanya hingga kami pergi universitas yang sama, tapi sayangnya waktu itu Jongin sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain..."

"Krystal?".

Seulgi mengangguk. "Ya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, Krystal berselingkuh dibelakang Jongin. Aku benar-benar heran kenapa Krystal rela berselingkuh dari Jongin, padahal Jongin begitu sempurna. Tapi Jongin terlihat biasanya saja, karena mungkin dia tidak mencintai Krystal. Hingga Jongin menemukan gadis yang dia cintai, dan itu adalah sahabatku sendiri, Bae Soo-ji. Aku memang patah hati saat itu dan mencoba merelakan Jongin. Aku yakin Jongin akan bahagia dengannya, Jongin sangat mencintai Soo-Ji".

"Dan mungkin akan selalu seperti itu...". ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedih.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, seperti yang kau katakan itu salah". Bantah Seulgi.

"Jika Eonnie masih menyimpan perasaan ada Jongin Oppa kenapa Eonnie tidak mengambil alih posisiku ini saat Soo Ji Eonnie meninggal?". Pancing Kyungsoo

"Itu karena aku sudah mempunyai tambatan hati sendiri, dan tak lama lagi aku akan dinikahi olehnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyungsoo-ya". Ujar Seulgi diakhiri dengan kekehannya.

Setelah mendengar semuanya dari Seulgi, Kyungsoo merasa seluruh beban di hatinya terlepas. Tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Eonnie, apa Krystal akan terus mengejar Jongin Oppa?".

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa dia masih mementingkan harga dirinya, Jongin sudah tidak menerimanya lagi, jadi aku rasa dia akan mengerti dan menjauh. Tapi saat ia mendengar bahwa Jongin menikah lagi, dia menelponku dan dia menangis karena dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi kembali pada Jongin. Krystal adalah perempuan baik, tapi cara yang dilakukan saat itu adalah cara yang salah. dia berselingkuh dari Jongin karena saat itu Jongin tidak menyukainya, jadi dia berpikir agar membuat Jongin cemburu padanya. Tapi Jongin malah memutuskan pertunangan itu. sebenarnya aku agak iba padanya, bagaimanapun dia sepupuku".

"Sepupu?". Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Seulgi.

"Ya, dia sepupuku, Kyungsoo-ya".

"Apa Eonnie bisa menjamin kalau dia tidak mengejar suamiku lagi?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan posesif.

Seulgi tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Percayalah, dia pasti akan menemukan laki-laki yang mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan itu".

"Eonnie, aku minta maaf karena telah menganggap Eonnie orang yang jahat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, yang aku tahu aku hanya cemburu". Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ya. Aku juga akan sepertimu jika aku ada diposisimu. Punya suami tampan memang menyusahkan".

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Seulgi. "Oh ya, Eonnie bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang Soo Ji Eonnie? Aku begitu penasaran padanya, kenapa dia mau menerima pria kaku seperti Jongin Oppa".

"Tentu, dan sepertinya Rahee juga ingin mendengarkannya".

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee-**

* * *

"Kenapa tersenyum-senyum, seperti orang yang tidak waras saja?". Tanya Jongin, pasalnya Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum saat menatapnya. "Tidak". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah gembiranya.

"Sepertinya bahagia sekali". Ujar Jongin, kemudian memfokuskan kembali pada layar televisi. Jika biasanya Jongin akan mencari channel yang disiarkan berita, maka kali ini yang muncul dilayar sana adalah sebuah drama.

"Aku hanya memikirkan masa muda Oppa, benar-benar tidak tahu tempat mengerjar seorang gadis".

"Seulgi yang menceritakannya padamu? Aku menyesal membwa Seulgi kesini tadi".

"Sebenarnya Oppa juga pria yang romantis, hanya saja tersembunyi dibalik sifat kakunya".

"Berhentilah membicaraan masa lalu".

Kyungsoo masih setia mengacak-acak rambut Rahee yang ada dipangkuannya itu. "Oh ya, kata Baekhyun Oppa itu sangat tampan". Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap bahu lebar milik Jongin.

Pandangan Jongin mulai teralih pada Kyungsoo, kemudian tanpa sadar dia mengusap pipi dan dagunya. Inilah salah satu kelemahan Jongin, jika dipuji dia langsung narsis seperti ini. Matanya menatap sensual pada Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, dia pikir aku ini menikahi seorang duda yang tua, memiliki perut buncit dan botak. Karena itu dia menangis saat aku mengatakan telah menikahi Appanya Rahee. Tapi saat melihat Oppa dia langsung mengatakan bahwa Oppa itu sangat tampan dan aku beruntung memiliki Oppa".

"Oh benarkah, kalau begitu apa kau tidak ingin memiliki keturunan yang tampan sepertiku?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja mau Oppa!".

"Ya sudah, Ayo kita buat adik untuk Rahee". Ajak Jongin tak kalah semangatnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku ingin menidurkan Rahee, selamat malam Oppa". Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee-**

* * *

Kyungsoo dengan gugup keluar dari _walk in closet_ , dia segera mendekati tempay tidur lalu menghembaskan tubuhnya itu. jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu membaca kembali buku tebal itu.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang, padahal dia sudah beberapa malam tidur dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin. "Oppa~".

"Hemm".

"Sebenarnya pernikahan kita ini seperti apa ya? Apa kita akan selalu seperti ini saja?". Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk membahas masalah pernikahan mereka.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya pebuh harap. "Memangnya kau ingin pernikahan yang seperti apa?". Tanya Jongin balik.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Ya, seperti pernikahan normal lainnya".

"Saat ini kau lah yang menolak pernikahan yang normal, padahal aku ingin mencobanya". Jongin mencoba memfokuskan kembali dengan bacaannya.

"Bukan itu Oppa, tapi apa Oppa bisa mencintaiku? Seperti Oppa mencintai Soo Ji Eonnie, ya walaupun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisinya".

Jongin menutup buku tebal yang sedang ia baca itu. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Kyungsoo?". Tanya Jongin, ya walaupun dia sudah mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo padanya, tapi Jonginingin mendengarnya secara langsung.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona, dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin. Dia pura-pura menguap. "Aku mengantuk selamat malam Oppa". Ujar Kyungsoo, sambil menyelimuti dirinya hingga kepalanya, dia terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"jaljayo Eomma aegi".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang masih ingin ak lanjutkan ff ini?**

 **please, jgn lupa untuk reviewnya**

 **bye-bye di chap depan :*)**


	8. Chapter 8

**balik lagi, maaf kalau chapternya kependekan...**

 **gak sempat ngetik lgi sibuk2nya *ciyeee sok sibuk...**

 **ok, lngsung aja...**

 **_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Awas Typo!**

 **:::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rahee, ayo kita berbelanja sepuasnya, yeay!". Kyungsoo berlari kearah rak-rak yang ada di supermarket itu, matanya terus mencari-cari produk cokelat dalam bentuk apapun. Karena Kyungsoo sangat menyukai cokelat.

Jongin menyesal telah meng-iyakan ajakan Kyungsoo, bukannya Jongin pelit tapi tingkah Kyungsoo membuatnya malu. Padahal tujuannya kesini adalah membeli beberapa kebutuhan Rahee, bukan membeli kebutuhan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengambil sebuah trolli dorong, dia ingin pergi menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Namun justru Kyungsoo mengikutinya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?". Tanya Jongin.

"Nanana nanana". Oceh Rahee –yang berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo- dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

"Itu dengar kata Rahee, tentu saja kami ingin berbelanja". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Rahee dalam gendongannya.

"Ambil trolli mu sendiri, jangan mengikutiku". Ucap Jongin sebelum dia berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan. "Baiklah, kita tidak butuh Appa dalam hal ini Rahee, ayo kita belanja sepuasnya sampai uang Appa habis". Kyungsoo segera menarik trolli yang ada disana. dia langsung mengambil barang secara acak apa yang ada di rak tersebut, selama itu menarik perhatiannya.

Jongin mengamati rak-rak disekitarnya itu, dia menjadi bingung. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berbelanja, jadi Jongin tidak tahu harus membeli apa. Sekilas Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang mendorong Trolli di depannya, kemudian dia menuju ke arah lainnya.

Jongin melihat trollinya yang masih kosong, dia pun mengambil benda yang ada disampingnya. Entah apa itu Jongin segera meletakkannya didalam trolli. Jongin mendorong kembali trolli tersebut.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencoba mencari Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo muncul dengan barang-barang yang memenuhi trolli miliknya. Jongin terperangah melihatnya. Cepat sekali Kyungsoo menemukan barang-barang.

"Oppa~ kami sudah selesai". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan girang. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo menikahi pria kaya tentu saja dia _excited_ saat Jongin memberinya kebebasan untuk berbelanja.

"Wah kenapa sedikit sekali, kenapa tidak sekalian memborong satu supermarket ini?". Sindir Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Rahee yang menginginkannya". Jawabnya dengan polos.

"Ck, kau selalu saja melimpah kan keinginanmu pada Rahee, padahal dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dikerjakan oleh Eomma gilanya itu".

"Oppa~ ini semua kebutuhanku dan juga Rahee". Kemudian Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah trollinya itu. "Lihat ini adalah susu untuk Rahee, dan ini adalah biskuit, aku membelinya karena Rahee sudah mulai tumbuh giginya, ini juga ada roti, siapa tahu nanti aku lapar saat-saat tertentu, ada juga wafer coklat ya siapa tahu nanti saat roti habis aku punya yang ini, tapi jika Oppa mau aku tidak sungkan untuk berbagi". Oceh Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya mengurut keningnya yang mendadak pening. Istrinya itu benar-benar sorang bocah yang masih labil. Saat Jongin hendak berbicara, Kyungsoo memotongnya. "Aku juga membeli pampers untuk Rahee, Oppa~". Padahal masih banyak lainnya lagi barang-barang, tapi Kyungsoo malas untuk memberitahukannya, salah satunya adalah pembalut miliknya.

"Memang siapa yang akan membayarnya?".

"Tentu saja Oppa, Oppa kan suamiku, dan Appanya Rahee". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Tidak, aku akan membayar barang-barang milik Rahee saja". Putus Jongin.

"Ishh, Oppa pelit sekali, jika Eommonim pasti sudah membeli seluruh barang-barang yang ada disuper market ini untuk kami, Oppa harus tahu bahwa Eommonim selalu memanjakan ku dan Rahee. Tidak seperti Oppa".

"Itu Eomma bukan aku".

Kyungsoo ingin memprotes lagi, namun pandangannya teralih pada sesuatu. Matanya seketika berbinar. "Wah, ada Kitkat!". Kyungsoo segera mendekati bagian rak itu. sebelum Kyungsoo menyentuhnya, Jongin lebih dulu menyela. "Apa lagi hah?".

Kyungsoo segera mengambilnya dan mendekati Jongin kembali. "Oppa, ini beli satu gratis enam, ini masih promo, beli ya Oppa". Kyungsoo mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya membuat Jongin tidak bisa berkutik.

"No!". Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Oppa, ini produk coklat kesukaanku, boleh ya Oppa". Kyungsoo melirih kearah trolli Jongin. "Buat apa Oppa membeli pembersih toilet, lebih baik beli ini saja ya Oppa".

"Terserahmu saja kalau begitu. Susah bicara dengan bocah labil".

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Ini apa, Oppa?". Kyungsoo menatap sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang diberikan oleh Jongin padanya. Kyungsoo semakin bingung, tadi Jongin menyeretnya untuk masuk keruang kerjanya, saat Kyungsoo telah menidurkan Rahee.

"Buka saja".

Kyungsoo membuka amplop itu, dia melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi sebuah promosi universitas-universitas ternama di Korea. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Ini untuk apa?".

"Berapa usiamu?". Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah menanyakan balik padanya.

"18 tahun, hampir memasuki 19 tahun". Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Di usiamu sekarang seharusnya kau memasuki universitas, jadi aku akan menyarankan beberapa universitas terbaik yang ada di korea untuk mu".

"Maksudnya aku harus melanjukan pendidikanku?". Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bahagia mengetahui hal ini, tapi ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya".

"Bagaimana dengan Rahee? Maksudku, nanti pasti aku akan disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah, tidak mungkinkan aku menelantarkan Rahee".

"Masalah itu, nanti biar aku yang urus".

"Aku tidak mau Oppa, aku hanya ingin disini saja~".

"Aku suamimu, tidak boleh membantah". Jongin memberikan isyarat agar Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Kyungsoo keluar dengan segala kekesalannya.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin yang sedang bercanda ria dengan Rahee. Kyungsoo masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Jongin itu. "Oppa! tidak ada jurusan kursus Ibu rumah tangga begitu?". Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatapnya. "Disana memang tidak ada jurusan yang kau maksud, tapi jika kau mau kursus yang _itu_ aku bersedia memberi kelas untukmu".

"Memang Oppa bisa?".

"Tentu, pelajaran pertamanya itu seorang istri harus melayani suaminya secara lahir dan batin".

"Aku tahu maksud Oppa, Oppa mesum". Tuduh Kyungsoo.

"memangnya apa maksudku?". Tanya Jongin

"Memberikan adik baru untuk Rahee". Kyungsoo meniru gaya Jongin bicara tempo hari.

"Ya, sepertinya kau mengerti maksudku, kemarilah".

"Oppa!". Kyungsoo benar-benar tak terima, jika biasanya ia akan kabur namun sekarang Kyungsoo memilih menghadapi Jongin. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud menolak Jongin, yang Kyungsoo inginkan ketika mereka _melakukannya_ nanti, Jongin sudah mencintainya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, saat Oppa mencintaiku sebagai istri Oppa. Aku harap Oppa paham, maafkan aku Oppa". Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jongin yang tengah bergelanyut dalam perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Jadi kau serius menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kembali pendidikannya?". Tanya Nyonya Kim pada putranya itu.

"Iya Eomma". Jawab Jongin, matanya beralih menatap Kyungsoo -yang bermain bersama Rahee- dari gazebo rumah.

"Pupus sudah harapan Eomma untuk mendapatkan cucu baru". Nyonya Kim menghela napasnya, padahal hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah ada kemajuan. "Kau tahukan Nak, Eomma tidak mungkin memaksa Kyungsoo hamil sedangkan dia sedang kuliah. Itu benar-benar akan membebaninya". Lanjutnya.

"Eomma seharusnya mengatakan itu padanya, _sekarang dia yang menolakku Eomma_ ". Jongin memelankan suaranya saat bagian terakhir ucapannya.

"Entahlah, yang penting ini bukan akal-akalanmu saja agar kau bisa bebas dari Kyungsoo".

"Tentu tidak Eomma, aku ingin dia melanjutkan pendidikannya agar dia tidak selalu merendahkan dirinya, ya sebagai baby sitter atau apa lah...".

"Huh, sepertinya saat umur Rahee 5 tahun nanti, Eomma akan mendapatkan cucu baru. Lama sekali". Keluh Nyonya Kim.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

 _ **Malamnya...**_

 _"_ _Benarkah Kyung? Jadi suamimu ingin kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu itu?"._ itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang diseberang teleponnya.

"Iya Baek, aku harus bagaimana, dia pasti punya maksud tertentu? Atau mungkin dia sengaja memutuskannya agar dia bisa mendekati wanita lain".

 _"_ _Jangan begitu Kyung, mungkin saja niatnya itu benar-benar tulus. Dia itu suamimu, jangan berpikir negatif padanya"._

"Tapi Baek, ini benar-benar keputusan yang mendadak, dan itu membuatku semakin curiga". Ucap Kyungsoo, lalu matanya beralih pada Rahee yang mencoba berdiri dalam boks bayi, Kyungsoo pun mendekatinya. "Rahee~ya! sejak kapan nakal hah, ayo tidur!".

 _"_ _Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau tidurkan Rahee dulu, besok kita bicara lagi, selamat malam Kyungie~"_

"Malam Baek~". Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungannya. Kemudian mata bulatnya semakin bulat saat Ia tanpa sengaja melihat Jongin yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Rahee.

"Itu semua karena Rahee, dia pasti ingin Eomma yang berpendidikan tinggi. Appa betulkan Rahee?". Jongin mendekati boks bayi itu, lalu mengambil Rahee dari dalam sana. "Tatatatata~". Ocehnya.

"Rahee pasti bangga punya Eomma yang pandai, Rahee juga tidak ingin mendengar jika Eommanya selalu merendahkan dirinya sebagai baby sitter".

Kyungsoo ingin menangis dan tertegun mendengar penuturan suaminya itu. dia menggerutu dalam hatinya karena sudah berprasangka buruk pada Jongin.

"A-aku takut Oppa".

"Apa yang kau takutkan?".

"Nanti Rahee tidak mengenal kasih sayang dari Eommanya, seharusnya aku ada saat usianya yang sekarang. Dan aku juga takut jika... Oppa akan mencarikan baby sitter baru dan akan menikahinya juga". Kyungsoo menunduk kepalanya malu.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu saja berpikir buruk tentang suamimu"

"Ya siapa tahu Oppa ingin mencari yang lebih cantik, yang lebih tinggi, dan yang lebih muda daripada aku".

"Kau saja masih labil, apalagi yang lebih muda dari pada dirimu. Lebih baik punya satu saja sudah cukup". Jongin mulai menidurkan kembali Rahee kedalam boks bayi itu. mata Rahee tampak sayu dan mulai redup, pertanda ia akan segera menyelami alam mimpinya itu.

"Baiklah, Oppa kali ini menang".

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Tidak ada istimewa di hari pertamanya pergi kekampus, Kyungsoo mengikuti kelas pertamanya dan dia juga sudah mempunyai banyak teman, yang dikarenakan dengan sifat _baik_ nya pada orang. Hingga teman laki-laki yang satu kelas dengannya yang bernama Park Jimin itu langsung melakukan pendekatan secara langsung, membuat Kyungsoo risih dibuatnya. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak segan membuntutinya saat dia akan pergi ke _caffetaria_ kampusnya. _'Susah memang jadi orang cantik'. Batin Kyungsoo_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, seketika kaki Kyungsoo berhenti juga ocehan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jimin.

"Oppa?".

 _"_ _..."_

"Kau datang kesini? "

 _"_ _..."_

"Ya sudah, tunggu aku disana". kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jimin yang berdiri disana. "Sial, di acuhkan lagi!".

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Chan Oppa!". Kyungsoo seketika gembira saat melihat Chanyeol sedang menunggunya diparkiran.

"Kyung~". Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, dia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol akui bahwa dia belum merelakan Kyungsoo untuk _duda beranak satu_ itu, namun Chanyeol masih waras untuk tidak merebut istri orang lain.

"Oppa darimana-"

"Baekki yang memberitahukan Oppa, jadi Oppa kesini ingin mengantar titipan Eomma untuk Kyungie". Chanyeol memperlihat rantang bekal itu.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar. "Wah, seperti enak sekali, sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Eomma, Ayo Oppa kita makan bersama-sama di Caffetaria kampusku". Ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol. _'Jangan lagi Kyung, sekarang Oppa sedang berusaha melupakanmu'. Batinnya._

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Jongin turun dari mobilnya itu, pandanganya beralih pada rumah minimalis dua lantai itu. tak lupa disana ada sebuah papan ' _Panti Asuhan : Kasih Bersama'_. Tempat dimana Kyungsoo berasal. Jongin mencoba membuka pagar yang tidak terkuncinya itu, suasana disana hening mungkin anak-anak panti sedang bersekolah saat ini. Jongin menekan bel rumah itu. tak lama kemudian keluarlah sosok wanita paruh baya dengan senyum ramahnya itu.

"Annyeonghasseo!". Jongin membungkukkan badannya sebentar, sebelum dia menatap wanita itu kembali.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?". Tanya ramah.

"Apa Park Chanyeol ada?". Tanya Jongin mencoba memastikan.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda mengenal putra saya?".

"Ya, saya mengenalnya". Jawab Jongin.

"Dia sedang tidak ada dirumah, tadi Saya menyuruhnya mengantar bekal untuk adiknya, dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada dibengkel. Maaf Tuan siapa?".

Jongin mencerna ucapan wanita itu. "Oh maaf saya lancang, nama saya Kim Jongin...". jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut langsung oleh wanita itu.

"... saya suami dari Do Kyungsoo". Dan beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu terbelalak.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan siang Oppa, tolong titipkan terima kasih juga untuk Eomma, masakannya benar-benar enak". Ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Sekarang apa kau ada kelas lagi Kyung?".

"Ya Oppa, dan setelah itu aku benar-benar akan pulang?".

"Dijemputkan?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Oppa pamit dulu, semoga kau belajar dengan lancar Kyungie".

"Iya, Oppa juga hati-hati~".

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu? pacarmu Kyung?". Tanya laki-laki yang menganggunya seharian ini. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. "Dia Oppa-ku".

"Oppa kandungmu?".

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area kampus. Namun Jimin masih saja mengikutinya. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya, aku kan ingin menyapanya. Kupikir tadi sainganku, hampir saja aku menyerah Kyung".

Jimin itu persis seperti Jongin yang diceritakan Seulgi -ketika suaminya masih remaja- namun tentu Jimin berbeda dengan Jongin. Ya secara kan Jongin itu suaminya, lain dengan Jimin yang masih ingusan.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Ryeowook (Eommanya Chanyeol) benar-benar tidak menyangka pria yang sekarang sudah duduk dihadapannya ini adalah suami dari Kyungsoo. Sepertinya benar apa Baekhyun, walaupun umur sudah berkepala tiga, suami Kyungsoo masih –luar biasa- tampan dengan kulit _tan_ -nya itu. Dia pikir suami putrinya itu berkepala botak, perut buncit dan orang tua yang cabul, karena menikahi anak dibawah umur.

"Maaf jika saya pertama kalinya datang kesini, seharusnya saya bertemu dengan anda saat saya menikahi Kyungsoo".

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. "Panggil Eommonim saja. Eommonim juga mengerti, mungkin Kyungie tidak memberitahukan keberadaan saya pada anda. Dia benar-benar gadis yang nekat kabur dari rumah demi mencari pekerjaannya. Dan terima kasih karena telah menerima Kyungie selama ini, saya sungguh berterima kasih".

Jongin tersenyum pelan mendengarkan penuturan dari mertuanya itu.

"Kyungie bahkan merelakan gajinya untuk kebutuhan adik-adiknya disini, Eommonim benar-benar merasa jadi Eomma yang gagal untuknya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu semua dengan mengorbankan masa depannya".

Kali ini Jongin tertegun.

"Ahh, Jongin kenal Chanyeol berapa lama?". Ryeowook mencoba menyamankan suasana kembali.

"Belum terlalu lama, Eommonim". Jawab Jongin agak kaku.

"Ohh mungkin itu saat dia sedang bertemu dengan adiknya disana. apa Kyungsoo menyusahkan Nak Jongin disana?".

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, dia sangat baik disana, walaupun sifat labilnya masih ada".

Ryeowook tertawa. "Ya dia memang seperti itu, jadi Eommonim harap Jongin mengerti Kyungsoo. Eommanya Jongin juga selalu memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo masih suka merajuk dan kekanakan".

"Eommonim sudah pernah berjumpa dengan Eomma?".

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Ya, beberapa kali. Pertama kali kami berbicara ditelpon, dan selanjutnya kami berjumpa tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo".

Jongin terperangah. Kenapa Eommanya tidak pernah mengatakan padanya? Bahkan Jongin mendapat alamat rumah ini melalui sehun.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Oppa lama sekali, aku menunggumu hampir berlumutan". Omel Kyungsoo begitu ia masuk kedalam mobilnya itu. Jongin menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsooyang ada disampingnya itu.

"Suamimu ini sedang meeting tadi. Bagaimana kuliah pertamamu hari ini?". Jongin masih fokus menyetir mobilnya itu.

"Baik, tapi ada satu yang membuatku risih Oppa~".

"Apa?".

"lebih tepatnya siapa Oppa! Laki-laki itu terus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dia selalu mengoceh entah apa, dan seolah-olah aku terpesona padanya".

Seharusnya Jongin tahu jika ini pasti terjadi, Kyungsoo itu masih muda dan cantik tentu banyak yang mengincarnya.

"Oh ya". Balas Jongin dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas, dia tahu Jongin pasti sedang dalam mood pecemburuan. Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya lembut. "Susah ya jadi orang cantik, pasti banyak yang mengejarku. Sayang sekali mereka tidak tahu jika aku ini istri orang lain".

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan saja pada laki-laki" _-brengsek itu_ , lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Oppa! Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu, maka mereka akan mengatakan aku ini istri muda, ani lebih tepatnya istri simpanan. Oh no, Eomma-nya Rahee tidak akan seperti itu. tapi aku akan mengatakan jika nanti dia masih mengejarku lagi". Oceh Kyungsoo.

"Awas saja jika kau genit-genit dengan laki-laki lain, aku akan kesana dan membuat perhitungan pada laki-laki itu". jongin mencengkram kuat setir mobilnya itu.

"Cih posesif sekali Tuan Kim ini".

Hening sejenak, namun Jongin kembali membuka percakapannya. "Kau tadi bertemu dengan Chanyeol?".

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin. "Bagaimana Oppa bisa tahu? Oh jangan-jangan Oppa menguntit ya?".

"Tadi siang aku mendatangi Eomma-mu".

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya saat kita belum menikah. Aku jadi terlihat seperti pria yang _brengsek_ , karena tidak memberitahukan pada Eomma dari gadis yang aku nikahi". Ucap Jongin dengan dingin.

"M-mungkin jika aku memberitahunya kita tidak akan menikah". Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?".

"Karena Eomma ingin aku menikah dengan Chanyeol Oppa...".

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **huhhuhu banyak yang nagih enaena**

 **gimana ya aku ini masih polos*eh? tapi aku akan pikir-pikir lagi**

 **mungkin aku akan tulis enaenanya dgn bahasa yang halus atau mungkin gak?**

 **.**

 **bye2 chap depan**

 **muachh :*)**

 **sekali lagi, aku kan udah pernah beri tahu, kalau ep ep ini gagal jadi twoshoot...**

 **(karena banyak yang nagih supaya panjang chapnya)**

 **jadi jangan katain aku plin-plan atw gak bisa bahasa inggris karena gk**

 **tahu arti twoshoot itu apa, aku kan jadi sedih...**


	9. Chapter 9

**. chapnya masih kependekan. sorry~**

 **. silahkan baca + review please ^^**

 **_-ooo000ooo-_**

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Krystal Jung**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Awas Typo!**

 **:::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau membangunkannya!". Jongin berdecak kesal, tadi saat mereka berdua telah sampai ke rumah, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil Rahee –masih terlelap- yang ada digendongan neneknya itu, lalu membawanya ke kamarnya dan Jongin. Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan mandinya, dia melihat Kyungsoo bermain-main dengan Rahee yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku merindukan Rahee~". Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Rahee yang telengkup di ranjang besar itu.

"Belum juga sehari".

"Ya tapi kan aku tetap merindukan Rahee". Sanggah Kyungsoo sambil mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Kau tahu, sifatmu yang berubah-ubah itu membuat Eomma berpikir bahwa _... kau sedang mengandung sekarang"._ Jongin berbisik diakhir ucapannya. Kyungsoo melotot dan langsung meraba-raba perutnya. Mengandung? Yang benar saja.

"Oppa!".

"Hmm". Jongin ikut mendudukkan dirinya diranjang, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas hal itu sekali saja, kau membuatku sesak napas". Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya seraya menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Jongin mendekatkan wajah pada Kyungsoo. "Mau Oppa berikan napas buatan?". Tanyanya dengan sensual.

"Mau-mau eh- tidak!". Kyungsoo mengatup bibirnya dengan rapat. Jongin tersenyum, dia semakin gencar mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya itu, dia melihat pandangan Jongin kearah bibirnya itu. saat Kyungsoo akan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, Jongin lebih dulu meraup bibir manis itu, tak lupa ia memberi pangutan-pangutan lembut itu. tangan kanan Jongin mulai menarik pinggang ramping Kyungsoo mendekat padanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menangkup kepala Kyungsoo. Lidah Jongin mulai menelusup untuk masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, membelai seluruh sisi manis dari Kyungsoo. kyungsoo sendiri berusaha menikmatinya, jujur dia jadi ketagihan saat Jongin mencium bibirnya waktu itu. dia segera melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher suaminya itu.

Rahee hanya tertawa sambil mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya, walaupun dia melihat pemandangan didepannya itu, namun bayi mungil itu mana tahu-menahu _apa_ yang dilakukan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ -nya itu. "Atatata~tatatata~". Begitulah ocehnya, yang tidak dapat menghentikan aktifitas kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Hmmpptt-". Kyungsoo yang duluan tersadarkan segera mendorong dada Jongin, namun Kyungsoo ikut tertarik dan menindih Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya -yang sudah membengkak dan basah itu- dari Jongin. "Oppa-Hmmppt". namun beberapa detik kemudian Jongin melumat kembali bibir Kyungsoo, lebih kasar dari pada sebelumnya. Tidak sadarkah bahwa dia _melakukannya_ didepan putri kecilnya itu.

Decakan-decakan ciuman itu mulai terdengar diseluruh ruangan itu. kyungsoo yang berusaha tidak terbuai dengan ciuman itu, melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mendekapnya erat. Saat bibir itu terlepas, Kyungsoo meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen, sedangkan Jongin hanya kecewa saat aktifitas itu dihenti paksa. Kyungsoo bersiap-siap menyemburkan sumpah serapahnya pada Jongin. "OPPA! DISINI MASIH ADA RAHEE!". Teriak Kyungsoo dengan rona dipipinya itu.

Barulah Jongin tersadarkan, lalu dia melihat putrinya yang sudah terisak tangis akibat teriakan Kyungsoo. "Huaaa~weeeeweewew". Kyungsoo segera membawa Rahee kegendongannya. "Maafkan Eomma Rahee~ya, ini semua salah Appa". Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Rahee yang terus menangis.

"Biarkan aku saja". Jongin mengambil Rahee, lalu menggendongnya seraya mengecup kening Rahee.

"Oppa sih, melakukannya didepan Rahee!". Kyungsoo mencebik kesal dia melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dadanya itu.

Jongin tidak terima, padahal tadi jelas Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman panas darinya itu, dan sekarang malah Jongin yang disalahkan. "Kau juga menikmatinya Kyungsoo! Lagi pula Rahee menangis karena mendengar teriakan monster betina sepertimu". Mendengar itu, wajah Kyungsoo langsung merah padam antara malu dan kesal.

"Mwo! Mo-monster betina, Oppa menyebutku Monster betina? Kalau begitu Oppa juga Monster! Monster yang mesum!". Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya lalu menuju kekamar arah kamar mandi.

"Monster Mesum Jongin!". Teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi. Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Monster Betina Kyungsoo!".

Tangis Rahee pun mulai reda. "Kasihan sekali putri kecil Appa ini, punya dua Monster yang menyebalkan".

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

 ** _Keesokan harinya..._**

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan kantuknya saat ia sedang membaca buku tebal 5 cm itu. di cafetaria kampus itu banyak mahasiswa/i yang berlalu lalang namun Kyungsoo tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

"Hai cantik! Boleh aku duduk disini?". Laki-laki itu langsung mendudukan dirinya tanpa persetujuan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya jengah lalu memfokuskan kembali pada bukunya itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat rajin, ayolah kapan kau akan bersenang-senang". Laki-laki yang bernama Jimin itu mencoba mencari perhatian Kyungsoo. "Lihat disana! para gadis-gadis berkumpul dengan gembira bersama teman-temannya, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat dingin dan tak tersentuh".

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Karena aku bukan mereka!". Tegas Kyungsoo.

"kau semakin menarik Kyungsoo-ya". Ucap Jimin dengan senyuman mautnya.

Kyungsoo mengetatkan rahangnya, pertanda dia sangat kesal sekarang.

"By the way, kau sudah memiliki kekasih Kyungsoo-ya?".

"Belum..."

Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi aku memiliki seorang suami". Sambung Kyungsoo membuat Jimin tergelak tawanya mendengar candaan gadis didepannya itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?". Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak membuat lelucon, tapi kenapa laki-laki ini tertawa?

"Becandamu boleh juga". Jimin menaikan tangannya jempolnya.

"Aku tidak becanda, dan aku juga memiliki seorang putri!". Jelas Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu tertawa lagi.

Kyungsoo segera membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas miliknya. "Permisi!". Kyungsoo langsung pergi dari sana.

"Gadis itu benar-benar menarik".

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Sosok wanita itu menyentuhkan jari-jari lentiknya di sisi meja, sambil mengintarinya. Matanya melihat kesegala penjuru ruangan kantor itu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi!". Wanita itu menoleh kearah pria dewasa yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan suasana kota besar Seoul dari atas.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu Jonginnie". Wanita itu adalah Krystal, ya wanita matang itu tampak tak rela Jongin bersama wanita lain. Bahkan dia masih menunggu Jongin diusia yang hampir menginjak tiga kepala itu.

"Kau tahu jika aku muak bertemu apa lagi berbicara denganmu". Jongin menggeram penuh amarah.

"Jonginnie, aku mohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku kembali ke California, izinkan aku beberapa hari ini bersamamu, setelah itu aku kembali kesana aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi". Krystal mencoba menahan air matanya jatuh, dia benar-benar berbicara tulus pada Jongin.

"Aku sangat ingin pergi bersamamu ketempat saat pertama kali kita berkencan. Aku mohon Jongin!". Krystal mulai terisak tangis.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya kearah wanita itu, seraya menatapnya dengan tajam. "Krystal, kau tak bisa seperti ini!". Bentak Jongin kemudian. Krystal mendekati Jongin, lalu menggenggam erat tangan kekar itu.

"Please Jonginnie!".

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Oppa sekarang bisa menceritakan apa yang mengganjal di hati Oppa, aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya". Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya, mereka berdua kini sedang duduk disebuah bangku dekat dengan Sungai Han.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Aku ingin menghapus perasaan cintaku yang tidak terbalas pada Kyungie. Aku juga akan merelakannya bersama duda beranak satu itu, asalkan dia bahagia. Jadi..."

Baekhyun setia menantikan kalimat dari Chanyeol.

"... apa boleh Oppa mencoba mencintaimu Baek-ah". Chanyeol mengatakanya dengan cepat, kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang salah tingkah.

"Oppa, aku-"

"Oppa tahu, Kyung telah mengatakannya padaku, maaf selama ini Oppa dibutakan oleh cinta pada Kyungie. Jadi, apa boleh Oppa mencoba mencintaimu, Baek-ah?".

Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam. Dia ingin rasanya menjambak Kyungsoo yang cerewet itu, namun disisi lain dia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo-nya itu.

"Iya Oppa!". Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk malu-malu.

Chanyeol membelalak matanya, bukan karena jawaban dari Baekhyun tapi karena melihat pandangannya pada objek lainnya. Baekhyun turut mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol, dia juga agak sedikit kaget melihatnya.

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Oppa? Bukannya itu suami uri Kyungie?". Baekhyun mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi ia melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Suami Kyungsoo itu berjalan santai bersama seorang wanita yang menggandeng lengannya mesra, tak lupa anjing jenis _bull dog_ itu berjalan memimpin majikannya-wanita itu-.

Pandangan baekhyun jatuh pada Chanyeol yang terlihat marah, dia menggeram pelan dan menghampiri Pria itu disusul dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Jonginnie, _Lucky_ benar-benar membuat hari-hariku semakin indah, dia sangat menyenangkan". Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengarnya, langkah kaki terus mendekati _pasangan_ yang terlihat sangat mesra itu.

"Selamat Sore Tuan Kim Jongin". Ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin dan sinis, matanya terus melihat kearah gandengan tangan wanita itu pada Jongin.

"Chanyeol-sshi?". Jongin agak kaget mendapati Chanyeol didepannya itu. lalu Jongin melihat seorang gadis disamping Chanyeol, kalau tidak salah namanya Baekhyun.

"Jonginnnie, mereka siapa?". Tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, Krystal mereka ini adalah _Iparku_ , Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun". Ucap Jongin, sambil melepaskan tangan Krystal pada lengannya.

Krystal tersenyum, dia langsung berjabat Tangan dengan sepasang manusia didepannya itu. "Aku Krystal Jung".

"Park Chanyeol!".

"Byun Baekhyun!".

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan datar, sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, bukannya ikut campur. Ada hubungan apa diantara kalian berdua?". Tanya Chanyeol memastikan, agar dia tidak malu nantinya. Ya mungkin saja wanita itu adalah adiknya Jongin atau mungkin seorang sepupu.

"Dia hanya temanku". Ujar Jongin datar, dia membalas tatapan dengan menantang tepat pada mata pria yang lebih muda didepanya itu.

"Hanya teman? Tapi aku melihat kalian sangat mesra". Kali ini Baekhyun memberanikan diri menyahut.

Jongin menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Tentu benar itu Baekhyun-ssi, kami adalah teman".

"Kau tahu Tuan Kim Jongin, kami saja yang melihatnya jadi berpikir sesuatu yang _tidak-tidak_ , apa lagi jika itu Kyungsoo yang melihatnya". Tegas Baekhyun.

Mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama Kyungsoo, entah kenapa hatinya merasa teriris. Dia sangat merindukan gadis itu.

"Eh maaf, tadi aku yang mengajak Jonginnie jalan-jalan kesini, kami ingin menikmati saat-saat akhir kebersamaan kami". Krystal mencoba menjelaskan kepada dua orang itu.

"Ya sudah jika begitu, silahkan nikmati saat-saat akhir kebersamaan kalian!". Sindir Chanyeol dengan sinis. "Permisi!". Dia langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, berlalu dari Jongin dan Krystal.

"Lihat Krystal! Apa kau puas sekarang!". Sebenarnya sedari tadi Jongin ingin memarahi Krystal yang tidak-tidak berhenti mengoceh padanya.

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah!".

"Sama-sama Nyonya Muda!"

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil yang menjemputnya tadi, dia menghela napas beratnya. Bibirnya mengembang ketika melihat Rahee yang sedang berusaha melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya itu dengan dipegangi Hwang Eonnie.

"Rahee~ya". Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri Rahee.

"Mamamama!". Panggil Rahee, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menggendongnya lalu memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya. Hwang Eonnie hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. "Sepertinya Nona muda sangat merindukan Nyonya Muda~".

"Iya~ oh ya, kelihatannya rumah sepi Eommonim kemana?".

"Oh, tadi Nyonya Besar mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengunjungi sanak saudaranya beberapa hari di Gyeonggi, beliau lupa memberitahukan padanya pada Nyonya Muda".

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Suara mobil terdengar lagi, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kepalanya. Dia melihat Jongin yang menutup pintu mobil itu dengan kasar kemudian langsung memasuki mansion mewah itu tanpa berniat menyapa Kyungsoo dan Rahee. _'ada apa dengan Jongin?_ '. Batin Kyungsoo. "Eonnie bisakah kau gendong Rahee sebentar?".

"Tentu Nyonya Muda!". Hwang Eonnie mengambil Rahee dari Kyungsoo, setelahnya Kyungsoo langsung memasuki mansion itu, mengikuti langkah Jongin.

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Jongin dan mendiang Soo Ji, ya dia melihat Jongin masuk kedalam kamar itu tanpa menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu, membuat Kyungsoo bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Disana, Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang King Size itu sambil mengusap-usap halus foto pernikahannya dengan Soo Ji. Perasaan Kyungsoo semakin tidak nyaman saja, seolah-olah Jongin sekarang adalah bukan suaminya yang beberapa hari ini berinteraksi dengannya, tapi yang dilihat Kyungsoo disana adalah Jongin yang dingin dan tak tersentuh seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 _'_ _Ada apa dengannya?'. Batin Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo berusaha mendekati Jongin yang sedang menyelam dalam dunianya sendiri. "Oppa ada masalah apa?". Tanya Kyungsoo to the point. Dia tidak mau berbasa-basi, karena dia cukup penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin.

Jongin masih dengan dunianya sendiri, namun hatinya terasa sakit apa lagi perkataan Krystal tadi. Krystal mengatakan jika dia melupaan Soo Ji dengan mencintai Kyungsoo. Tidak, Soo Ji akan selalu menjadi belahan jiwanya sampai kapanmu, tidak akan ada pernah ada yang lain yang bisa menggantikannya, termasuk Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Jongin, kau membentakku padaku karena takut istrimu cemburu padamu? Jadi sekarang kau sangat mencintai istrimu itu? bagaimana dengan Soo Ji? Kau telah mengkhianatinya Jongin!"._

Kyungsoo bisa melihat semburat wajah Jongin yang memerah, seperti menahan geraman. "Pergi Kyungsoo!". Jongin menekankan ucapannya, dia mulai menggertak giginya.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Oppa?". Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih ada disana, dia mengindahkan ucapan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, kubilang pergi!". Bentak Jongin namun tak melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan, dia mulai membalikkan badannya untuk pergi, namun terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Soo Ji-ya, kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang akan bersamaku, tidak ada yang lain, aku sangat mencintaimu". Jongin mendoktrinkan ucapannya itu beberapa kali.

Kyungsoo menggepal kedua tangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca, hatinya sakit namun tidak berdarah. Ternyata Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menerima perasaannya itu. sampai kapanpun. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bisa dikatakan Jongin bukanlah cinta pertamanya, tapi Jongin adalah sosok yang telah terikat dengannya dan membuat Kyungsoo merasakan cinta seutuhnya, walaupun perasaannya yang tak terbalas.

 _'_ _Lalu apa artinya aku untukmu? Sebagai baby sitter putrimu? Kupikir kau sudah membukakan perasaanmu padaku, aku hanya seorang bocah ingusan untukmu, bocah ingusan yang tidak pantas untuk dicintai'. Batin hati Kyungsoo seolah berteriak._

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah kakinya yang bergetar.

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan disepanjang koridor kampus itu sendirian. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Hatinya terus memikirkan Jongin, pria itu mendiamkannya beberapa hari ini, jika biasanya Jongin menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, sekarang Sehun lah yang mengantar-jemputnya. Dia sedikit mengasihani Sehun yang bagaikan supir pribadinya itu. ponselnya bergetar, Kyungsoo melihat ada sebuah pesan gambar dari nomor tak dikenal itu. tanpa pikira panjang, Kyungsoo membuka pesan gambar itu, matanya sedikit membulat, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti.

"What?! Bukannya ini ajhumma norak itu? kenapa dia bisa makan siang bersama Jongin Oppa?". Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada tinggi serta tidak terima. Tersadar, Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya itu.

"Aissh bisa-bisanya Jongin Oppa terbujuk rayuan wanita itu!". ujar Kyungsoo dengan sinis. "Menyebalkan-menyebalkan!". Kyungsoo merengek seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Dia ingin menanyakan pada Jongin secara langsung, bahkan Kyungsoo lupa bahwa Jongin sedang mendiamkan dirinya. Ya, dia harus menghubungi Jongin sekarang juga.

"Oppa~". Teriak Kyungsoo, sukses memekak telinga Jongin.

 _"_ _Iya, kenapa?"._ Tanya Jongin dengan datar.

"Oppa bersama si berlian itu ya?". Tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

 _"_ _Hmm, kurasa sudah dia memberitahukanmu"._ Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung paham jika yang mengirim pesan gambar itu adalah Krystal. Huh menyebalkan.

"Oppa selingkuh ya?".

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakan hah?"._ Tanya Jongin dengan marah.

"Saat ada laki-laki yang mendekatiku Oppa marah, tapi lihat sekarang Oppa mendekati wanita lain dan malah marah padaku. Oppa Jahat!". Teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak peduli dimana dia sekarang.

 _"_ _Kau ini bicara apa Monster betina!"._

"Ap-". Belum Kyungsoo menyemburkan apinya, Jongin sudah memutuskan sambungannya itu.

"Menyebalkan, baiklah jika ini maunya Jongin Oppa!". Kyungsoo menyeringai, lalu dia mengirimkan sebuah fotonya dengan Chanyeol. Dimana itu diambil beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat chanyeol mengantarkan bekal untuknya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol Oppa, aku harus melibatkanmu".

Tak lama kemudian Jongin mengirimkannya pesan.

 **.**

 ** _From : Appa Rahee ;*)_**

 ** _Tunggu aku disana, jangan coba-coba lari!_**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo tercengang, kemana Jongin yang beberapa hari ini dingin padanya. Kyungsoo terkadang bingung menyikapi sifat Jongin yang berubah-ubah.

 **.**

 ** _To : Appa Rahee ;*)_**

 ** _Memangnya kenapa aku harus tetap disini? Aku ingin berkencan dengan laki-laki yang mengejarku beberapa hari ini._**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan kesal, namun tersenyum saat Jongin kembali membalas pesannya itu.

 **.**

 ** _From : Appa Rahee ;*)_**

 ** _Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga, kita akan check in hotel..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To : Appa Rahee ;*)_**

 ** _Uhhh... takut._**

 ** _._**

Perasaan Kyungsoo kini kembali menghangat, Jongin-nya telah kembali.

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Kyungsoo~ya, maaf sudah membuatmu menungguku lama". Jimin masih dengan napas terengah-engah, dia berlari sat melihat Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya di cafetaria kampus. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya mengalihkan pandangan pada Jimin. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Menunggumu?". Tanya Kyungsoo. Jimin hanya tersenyum kikuk. Cih laki-laki ini benar-benar percaya diri sekali.

"Aku tidak menunggumu!". Sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah jangan sok jual mahal, aku tahu kau itu juga menyukaimu, jadi ayo kita berkencan karena kita tidak ada kelas lagi sekarang". Jimin menarik lengan Kyungsoo,namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menepisnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu suamiku".

Jimin tertawa. Kyungsoo berpikit bahwa laki-laki ini tidak waras.

"Kyungsoo!". Sebuah panggilan dari suara familiar itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Oppa!". Kyungso segera menghampiri Jongin.

"Siapa dia?". Tanya Jongin sambil menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Itu laki-laki yang membuatku risih itu, Oppa~". Jawab Kyungsoo. Dia semakin risih saat Jimin mulai menghampiri mereka.

"Ohh jadi ini suamimu Kyungsoo-ya?". Tanya Jimin dengan meremehkan seolah-olah percaya dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ya dia berpikir mungkin itu adalah paman dari Kyungsoo, namun mungkin paman Kyungsoo ini _over protektif_ sehingga mau diakui suami oleh keponakannya itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan bangga, dia langsung menggandeng tangan kiri Jongin.

"Nama saya Park Jimin, Ajhussi~". Jimin menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jongin, namun Jongin hanya menatapnya tajam. Dia tidak terima dengan panggilan Jimin padanya itu.

kyungsoo hanya terperangah, kemudian melirik Jongin yang terlihat kesal. "Uhs...ush..ush... jangan marah Big Baby". Bisik Kyungsoo -sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Jongin- yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin.

* * *

 **-Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Oppa, ayo kita naik _Gondola_ saja ya!". Ajak Kyungsoo, dari tadi dia melihat Jongin terdiam, membuatnya bosan. Padahal ini tempat bermain, banyak sekali hiburan disini.

"Kau bilang dia membuatmu risih, tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat akrab dengannya". Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak Oppa, aku tidak akrab dengannya, aku malah membencinya, dia terlalu percaya tinggi". Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan _V sign_ miliknya.

"Jangan katakan benci, jika nanti jadi cinta". Ujar Jongin tidak suka, dia mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya itu.

"Oppa juga, jangan memperlihatkan seolah-olah membenci _wanita itu_ , nanti malah Oppa kambali menyukainya". Sindir Kyungsoo dengan pedas.

"Tunggu! Kita sekarang sedang membahas laki-laki itu, jadi tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _wanita itu_ ". tegas Jongin.

"Oppa curang!". Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Monster Betina!".

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya kesal, ia tidak terima dengan julukan barunya itu. kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, jongin juga mengikuti Kyungsoo. "Seharusnya Oppa minta maaf padaku, karena beberapa hari ini mendiamiku". Ujar Kyungsoo dengan serius.

Kemudian tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka.

Jongin menghela napasnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu padamu..."

Kyungsoo menatap tepat pada mata Jongin. "Oppa harus tahu, aku tak akan bisa menggantikan Soo Ji Eonni di hati Oppa, tapi bolehkan jika aku egois. Biarkan aku menjadi yang kedua juga tidak apa-apa. Karena aku mencintai Oppa. Bolehkan Oppa?".

Jongin terdiam.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. "Ah sudahlah, lupakan..". kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya.

"Begitu juga denganmu Kim Kyungsoo!".

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya kebelakang, dia melihat Jongin -yang merentangkan tangan- tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Jongin. Mereka saling berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Jongin. "Jangan dekati wanita itu lagi". Rengek Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Kau Juga, jauhi laki-laki itu".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku punya ide!".

"Apa?".

"Bagaimana jika aku berhenti dari kuliahku agar tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi?". Saran Kyungsoo dengan mata penuh binar.

"Ohh jika itu langsung saja membuatmu senang ya? Tidak, kau akan terus melanjutkannya!". Jongin melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Oppa bagaimana nanti jika dia menganguku lagi, kemudian menyentuhku, lagi pula buat apa melanjutkan kuliah ku jika cita-citaku sudah tercapai. Kau tahu Oppa cita-citaku itu menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga". Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Kau tenang saja jika laki-laki itu mengganggumu lagi, Oppa akan beri dia pelajaran". Jongin menunjukan _bogem_ nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ouchh, My Hero~". Kyungsoo semakin merona saat mengatakannya.

"Kau harus tetap melanjutkan kuliahmu, walaupun cita-citamu sudah tercapai. Aku tidak ingin kau merendahkan dirimu lagi". Jongin menatap serius Kyungsoo, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pasrahnya.

"Baik Oppa-ku sayang".

"Ayo kita pergi, disini benar-benar membosankan!". Ajak Jongin, kemudian membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

"Kemana Oppa? Memangnya ada tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada disini?". Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai, membuat Kyungsoo bergedik ngeri. "Ada, kita akan ke hotel, kau lupa ya jika aku menjemputmu karena itu?".

"Oppa!".

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana udah fast update kan?**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya...**

 **mungkin akan ada 1 ato 2 chap lagi menuju end...**

 **and klau ada naena, itu aku buat di chap epilog aja...**

 **tapi gimana cara buat adegan naena, aku aja masih polos... wkwkwkwk**

 **puasa2 bahas masalah naena.. kkkk~**

 **see u soon**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Rate m)

**udah lama kayaknya aku gk update. maaf ya menunggu lama. *eh ada yang masih nunggui ni cerita?**

 **kalau begitu silahkan baca, udah up sekarang. dan di chap ini ada rate m. jadi kalau masih polos, ya jangan dibaca. aku aja masih polos eui #masasih? kalau gak hot jangan protes, itu adalah adegan naena pertama kali yang aku tulis. jadi bisa dikatakan masuk kedalam daftar sejarah kepenulisan aku. dan ini semua karena permintaan kaka2 ku yang cantik... jiahhhh.**

 **_ooo000ooo_**

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Do) Kim Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin (Kyungsoo's Hubby)**

 **Kim Rahee (Kyungsoo's sweet daughter)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Heechul (Jongin's mom)**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **awas typo!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai Kyungsoo!". Sapa Jimin begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu di gerbang kampus mereka. Kyungsoo pun menoleh sebentar kearahnya, sebelum kemudian memandang lurus kedepan. "Hai!". Balasnya dengan datar.

"Kau sedang menunggu jemputan _Suami_ mu itu ya?". Jimin menekankan kata _Suami_ itu. kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jimin."Iya, aku sedang menunggu jemputan dari _suami_ ku". Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menekankan kata _suami_.

"Sepertinya suamimu itu orang yang sibuk, biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pulang, ya jika kau tidak keberatan aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar". Tawar Jimin dengan santainya. Sangking santainya membuat Kyungsoo ingin meninju wajah namja itu.

"Tidak perlu. Apa kau tak malu ya berjalan-jalan dengan istri dari orang lain? Ajak saja gadis – gadis yang masih lajang disini". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo~ ini bukan waktunya becanda". Ucapnya dibarengi dengan tawa kecil dan _bangga_ pada akting Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya berat. "Ini, kau lihatkan?". Kyungsoo memperlihatkan jemari manisnya yang sudah memakai cincin pernikahannya dengan Jongin. "Ini adalah cincin pernikahanku". Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Well, semua orang bisa membeli cincin, aku pun juga bisa jika kau mau memakainya".

Kyungsoo mencebik kesal, dia mulai merogoh tas yang dipakainya. "Susah berbicara pada orang yang tidak mengerti bahasa". Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku pernikahannya, sebenarnya itu terpaksa Kyungsoo lakukan. Tapi yah namja itu terus saja mengganggunya. Kyungsoo membuka halaman buku kecil itu -yang menunjukan foto Jongin dan dirinya berdampingan- lalu memperlihatkan tepat didepan wajahnya Jimin. "Kau lihat ini! Apakah aku sedang becanda!".

Jimin melonggo melihatnya, untuk sesaat dia terdiam. _'Jadi Kyungsoo benar-benar telah menikah? Jadi benar ajhussi yang kemarin adalah suami Kyungsoo?'. Batinnya._

Kyungsoo segera memasukkan kembali buku itu dalam tasnya, kemudian menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mencemooh.

Jimin mengeluarkan ekspresi kecewanya itu. "Kyungsoo~ kenapa kau menikah dengan begitu cepat? Kau itu masih muda!".

"Dengar ya~ aku ini orang yang berkomitmen, jadi menikah saat masih muda itu tidak masalah bagiku. Dan juga aku bisa menghindari Namja sepertimu yang banyak diluar sana. Jangan ganggu aku lagi, sebelum aku mengadu pada suamiku, kau tahu tidak? Suamiku itu CEO dari KIM CORP! Dia bisa melakukan apapun itu, termasuk melakukan sesuatu padamu karena sudah menganggu istri sekaligus ibu dari anak-anaknya". ucap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kemenangan, dia senang melihat ekspresi cengo milik Jimin itu.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, Kyungsoo memandangi layar ponselnya itu. "Eh, suamiku tercinta menghubungiku~". Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jimin.

"Halo suamiku~". Sapa Kyungsoo dengan nada cerianya.

"Jadi sekarang kau tega menduakanku?". Bukan sapaan melainkan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jongin.

"Menduakanmu?". Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin –juga menatapnya- yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, tepat disamping mobilnya itu. ya sedari tadi dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdebat dengan namja asing itu, dari dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan saat mencoba menjelaskannya pada namja itu.

"Eh, yang benar saja?! Aku tidak akan menduakan suamiku". Kyungsoo masih berbicara melalui ponselnya, sedangkan matanya menatap Jongin. Jimin? Namja itu masih terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan itu, dia ikut memandangin Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Lantas kenapa kau dekat dengannya? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau tidak suka dengannya? Apa sekarang kau menyukainya". Jongin pura-pura kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak!". Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan panggilan itu, ia segera menghampiri Jongin yang sudah memasukkan ponsel kedalam kantong celana kantorannya itu. "Mana mungkin aku menduakanmu Oppa?". Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk pada Jongin.

"Uhh Panas! Panas!". Jimin segera menuju parkiran, tak sanggup melihat mantan calon gebetannya itu, yang ternyata istri orang lain, orang yang berpengaruh di negara ini. Bisa-bisa nanti dia akan ditendang keluar korea.

"Apa dia akan mengganggumu lagi?". Tanya Jongin.

"kurasa tidak Oppa, aku sudah memperlihatkan buku pernikahan kita, sesuai saran Oppa semalam".

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk! Ada beberapa yang harus aku urus". Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam mobil _Hummer_ itu.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya dengan bingung, pasalnya Jongin membawanya kesebuah rumah mewah dan di sana ada seorang Namja yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Selamat sore Tuan Kim Jongin". Namja itu pun menjabat tangan dengan Jongin. "Apa ini Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo?". Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri jauh dibelakang Jongin.

"Ya dia Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemari lah!".

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri suaminya dan Namja asing itu.

"Selamat Sore Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jong Dae".

"Do- Kim Kyungsoo". Balas Kyungsoo.

"Jadi sekarang kita langsung saja melihat bagian dari dalam rumah". Jongdae mulai membuka pintu rumah itu, dan dia mulai memimpin jalan. Kyungsoo bingung dengan hal tersebut, apa Jongin sedang dalam waktu bekerjanya ?

Jongdae menjelaskan seluruh dari sisi bagian rumah itu, dari mulai kualitas produk yang digunakan untuk membangun rumah ini, sampai-sampai merekomendasi cat rumah yang cocok beserta interior-interior mewah disana. "Jadi bagaimana Tuan Kim?". Tanya Jongdae saat selesai menjelaskan semuanya. "Menarik. Bagaimana denganmu Kyungsoo?". Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo -yang tadi melihat rumah itu dengan segala keterpanaannya- menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa?".

"Rumah ini bagaimana menurutmu?".

"Besar sekali, aku tadi hampir tersesat". Jawab Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Kedua Namja matang itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Jadi Nyonya Kim?". Tanya Jongdae.

"T-tentu, rumah indah dan bagus sekali. Aku suka, orang yang menepati rumah ini pasti akan sangat senang". Jelas Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Jongin tersenyum sekilas, kemudian menatap Jongdae. "Baiklah, kau sudah berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Aku juga akan setuju". Ujar Jongin.

Jongdae tersenyum. "Saya akan segera mengurus surat-surat kepemilikan tanah dan rumah ini, terima kasih Tuan Kim". Kedua Namja dewasa itu berjabat tangan lagi.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Oppa, itu rumah siapa?". Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Kyungsoo benar-benar penasaran. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apa itu rumah untuk wanita simpanan suaminya?

"Itu rumah kita". Jawab Jongin dengan santai.

Kyungsoo seketika melonggo hebat. "B-benarkah Oppa?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Rumah itu untukmu, sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita, lusa besok kita akan pindah kesana". Tutur Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan, dia sempat berpikir macam-macam tadi. "Kenapa Kau terlihat tidak senang?". Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak Oppa, tentu saja aku senang, perempuan mana yang tidak senang jika suaminya menghadiahkan rumah untuknya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Eommonim? Apa Oppa tega meninggalkan wanita yang sudah tua tinggal sendirian?".

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Eomma, dia malahan sangat senang. Lagi pula dia masih ditemani oleh Han Ajhumma disana".

"Rahee?".

"Kita akan menitipnya pada Eomma jika kau sedang kuliah".

Kalau begitu sih, Kyungsoo setuju-setuju saja.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo memenggang perutnya yang terasa sakit, dia sangat lapar, ini sudah hampir siang tapi dia belum memasak apa-apa, mengingat mereka baru pindahan kerumah baru itu. apa Jongin lupa jika kulkas mereka itu kosong? Persediaan makan juga sudah habis karena tadi malam Jongin memasak untuknya, dan tadi pagi Jongin segera pergi kekantor tanpa membangunkan Kyungsoo.

 _'_ _Benar-benar suami yang kejam'._

"Rahee~ya, Eomma sangat lapar, ini semua karena Appa yang tidak peduli pada Eomma. Uang tunai Eomma juga sedikit lagi, Eomma sudah menyimpan semuanya di bank, Rahee mau tidak berbagi biskuit milik Rahee pada Eomma?".

Rahee mengoceh riang dalam _baby walker seat_ itu. "Mamamamama?".

Kyungsoo mengambil biskuit milik Rahee, lalu memakannya. Sama sekali tidak enak, namun Kyungsoo memaksakan biskuit itu kedalam perutnya.

Hah sepertinya dia harus menelpon suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Jongin baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan kantornya itu diikuti Sehun dari belakang. "Jadi setelah ini tidak ada Jadwal lagi?".

"Iya Tuan Jongin". Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang sekarang"

Sehun segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin menatap ponselnya yang berdering, dilayarnya tertera 'Kyungsoo'. Jongin segera mengangkatnya.

"Iya ada apa?".

 _"Oppa~ aku sangat lapar sekarang!"_. Teriak Kyungsoo, Jongin sempat menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak saja? O oh aku lupa bahwa kau tidak bisa memasak".

" _Oppa jangan meremehkanku ya?! Bagaimana aku bisa memasak jika kulkasnya kosong, ini karena Oppa menghabiskan persediaan bahan makanan semalam!"._ Omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin menepuk dahinya. "Tunggu saja, aku akan pulang sekarang juga, arra?".

 _"Tidak usah, aku sudah lapar, tadi aku sudah memakan biskuit milik Rahee!"._ Setelahnya sambungan diputuskan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum. Dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Sebelum pulang kerumah Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesal, sedangkan Tangannya aktif menepuk-nepuk punggung Rahee yang sudah tertidur. "Oppa membeli semuanya tanpa megajakku?". Tanya Kyungsoo, saat melihat Jongin menenteng kantong yang berisi persediaan bahan makanan.

"Untuk apa aku mengajakmu? Bisa-bisa kau membeli seluruh isi market disana". jongin segera menuju kedapur diikuti Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mencari pekerja dirumah ini besok, aku terlalu sibuk untuk memasak untukmu". Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mencebik kesal. "Tenanglah Oppa, aku akan belajar memasak. Dan oppa tidak perlu membayar para pekerja, karena aku tidak keberatan untuk membersihkan rumah ini, mencuci baju, dan juga tentunya memasak-jika aku sudah bisa-".

"Tapi untuk saat ini aku kan yang akan menjadi kokimu?".

"Tentu Oppa, aku akan menidurkan Rahee dikamar dulu, Oppa masak yang enak ya". Goda Kyungsoo, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongi yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk memasak.

 _'uhh beginilah jadinya jika kau menikahi perempuan yang lebih muda darimu'._

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

 **From : Uri Kyungie~**

 _'_ _Begitulah Baek, aku kan tidak bisa memasak, jadi suamiku lah yang memasak'_

Baekhyun mengela napasnya begitu melihat isi pesan tersebut.

 **To : Uri Kyungie~**

'Kau harus belajar memasak sekarang Kyungie, kau tak mungkinkan menyuruh suamimu itu selalu memasak untukmu, dia itu pengusaha sukses bukan bapak rumah tangga'.

 **From : Uri Kyungie~**

 _'_ _Nde, aku akan belajar masak dan meminta saran pada mertuaku, dia juga bisa memasak sama seperti Eomma. Aku juga akan belajar dengan bantuan youtube, kkkk'._

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca balasan pesan dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki cafe kecil mereka menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan berbalas pesan dengan kekasih". Sindir Chanyeol yang melewati meja kasir, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memasuki dapur cafe itu. kemudian dia menyusul Chanyeol.

"Ini tidak seperti yang Oppa pikirkan".

Chanyeol belum menatapnya, dia terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan para pekerja disana.

"Oppa~". Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol agar mau menatapnya.

"Baek~ya, kau segeralah urus pekerjaanmu". Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Ini hanya Kyungie Oppa~ lihat ini!". Baekhyun mencoba memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol yang terdiam sesaat.

"Oppa percayakan sekarang~ aku tidak punya kekasih Oppa".

"Hmm, segera kembali lah ke meja kasirmu itu". chanyeol mengusap rambut milik Baekhyun sebentar.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, sebelum ia kembali ke meja kasirnya, ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Oppa, aku benar-benar serius untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Oppa. jadi Oppa tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membalas chat dari laki-laki lainnya. karena hanya Oppa yang ada disini". baekhyun menunjukkan kedadanya.

chanyeol menghela napasnya. "maafkan Oppa Baek, seharusnya Oppa tidak seperti itu tadi".

"Anni, tidak apa-apa Oppa".

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

 ** _Keesokan harinya..._**

"Eommonim?". Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat Mertuanya itu datang kerumah mereka.

"Kyungie!". Nyonya Kim –Heechul- segera memeluk menantunya itu. "Dimana Rahee?". Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Rahee ada disana". tunjuk Kyungsoo. Heechul segera menghampiri cucunya itu- yang sedang duduk didalam _baby walker seat_ -, cucunya benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan, ditambah lagi sekarang Kyungsoo memakaikan Rahee kostum winnie the pooh.

"Eommonim datang kesini karena kemarin kau mengeluh tidak bisa memasak pada Jongin, jadi Eommonim akan ajarkan padamu memasak. Karena memasak adalah kunci utamanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga".

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Eommonim bisa memakluminya, karena Kyungie juga masih muda kan?".

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi Eommonim sudah bisa memasak saat usia 14 tahun". Heechul mengatakannya dengan bangga.

Kenyataan itu seperti menampar Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Tada!". Kyungsoo duduk dengan manisnya -bersama Rahee yang ada dipangkuannya itu- di kursi makan, menunggu kepulangan Jongin sejak tadi.

"Wow, siapa yang memasak ini semua?". Tanya Jongin dengan tertegun, dia langsung duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Aku yang memasaknya Oppa, Eommonim tadi datang kesini dan dia mengajarkan aku memasak semua ini".

"Kau berbohongkan? Pasti yang memasak semua ini Eommonim, kau hanya melihatnya sajakan?".

"Oppa tidak percaya padaku? Tanya saja pada Rahee, Justru Eommonim tak menyentuh makanan ini, dia hanya melihatku saja saat aku memasak".

"Ya, ya aku juga tetap akan memakannya, itu adalah makanan kesukaanku". Ujar Jongin sambil menunjukk kearah Bulgogi itu. kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian dia menaruh bulgogi itu didepan Jongin. "Ah itu Juga!".

Kyungsoo menaruh Chapchae didepan Jongin. "Makan yang banyak Oppa~". Ucap Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja akan keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah dia memakai _bathrobe_ miliknya. Saat akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, tangannya lebih dulu dipegang oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo memekik pelan.

"Auhhhh!". Ringis orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"Kau kenapa Oppa?". Tanya Kyungsoo, well dia bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi itu dengan perasaan yang berdebar.

"Apa kau menaruh racun di dalam makanan tadi?". Jongin memegang perutnya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan lain mencengkram kuat lengan Kyungsoo.

"Sumpah! Aku tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya Oppa~".

"Aaarhhh!".

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap iba pada Jongin yang duduk di kursi pantri dapur. Tangannya sedari tadi mengusap perutnya yang terasa sakit. Kyungsoo mengambil air putih lalu meletakkannya didepan Jongin. "Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit sekarang?".

Jongin menggeleng kepalanya, matanya masih saja tertutup lemah. "Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengemudi".

"Kalau begitu apa perlu menghubungi Eommonim, biar nanti Jung Ajhussi~ yang mengantar kerumah sakit?".

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan mulai membukakan matanya pelan. "Ini sudah malam, aku tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang. Ambilkan aku obat!".

"Dimana?".

"Dikamar kita, dilemari paling atas!".

Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju kelantai atas. Kemudian dia muncul lagi dengan membawa beberapa tablet obat yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu. "Ini Oppa!".

Jongin masih belum bereaksi, matanya tertutup sedangkan kepala bertopang lemah pada tangannya. Mulutnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Kyungsoo sedikit bingung mengartikannya, karena sudah tahu yang diinginkan Jongin, dia segera membuka kemasan tablet itu. "Ini Oppa~ buka mulut yang lebar!". Perintah Kyungsoo, Jongin menurutinya. "Shuuuushuuhsuuu... pesawat akan datang!". Kyungsoo langsung memasukkan 2 tablet itu kedalam mulut Jongin, kemudian memberi Jongin air putih.

"Hueee Hueekkk~". Suara tangis Rahee terdengar dari lantai atas, tapi dia tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin.

"Pergilah keatas, Rahee menangis. Tolong sekalian ambilkan aku bantal dan selimut, aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu malam ini".

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dia pun segera menghampiri Rahee yang sedang menangis itu.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya pelan dan mendudukan tubuhnya, dia melihat Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa yang ada di sebelahnya. Mata Jongin beralih pada Jam dinding yang ada disana, waktu sudah hampir pagi, tapi perutnya masih saja sakit. "Kyungsoo-ya! Kyungsoo-ya~". Panggil Jongin dengan suara yang dipaksakan keras itu. kyungsoo mulai menggeliat, dan segera bangun.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? Kau meninggalkan Rahee sendirian diatas? Jika dia menangis bagaimana?".

"Oppa tenang saja, walaupun tertidur tapi telingaku selalu bisa mendengar ketika Rahee menangis. Apa Oppa sudah mendingan?".

Jongin meringis pelan sambil mengusap-usap perutnya itu. "Aku tidak akan memakan lagi masakanmu yang beracun itu".

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini. "Oppa ingin kembali kekamar?". Tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat Jongin mencoba berdiri.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Tolong bawakan ini". Tunjuk Jongin pada bantal dan selimutnya itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

"Dimana Jongin?". Tanya Heechul –sedang menggendong Rahee-. "Oppa sedang ada di atas, Eommonim". Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, Eommonim pikir makanan itu seperti yang Eommonim masak, apa yang kau tambahkan Kyungsoo-ya?".

"Tidak! Kyungie tidak menambahkan apa-apa". Sangkal Kyungsoo

Sedetik kemudian, Jongin muncul disana sambil terus memegang perutnya itu, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. "Eomma?". Jongin terkejut saat Eommanya itu berada disana.

"Eomma datang kesini saat Kyungsoo memberitahu bahwa kau sedang sakit Jonginnie, apa perlu Eomma panggilkan dokter Ahn?".

Jongin mengangguk pelan, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Kyungsoo solah-olah mengatakan. ' _kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika Eomma datang'_.

Heechul memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. "Kenapa? Apa Eomma tidak boleh datang kesini? Kalau begitu Eomma pulang saja". Heechul beranjak pergi.

"Ehh tidak Eommonim, aku akan kedapur dulu, tolong jaga Rahee sebentar". Kyungsoo langsung melarikan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Jongin Oppa akan baik-baik saja Eommonim?". Tanya Kyungsoo begitu dokter Ahn pulang. Heechul hanya mengangguk. "Sekarang apa Jongin Oppa sedang istirahat?".

"Iya, Appa nya Rahee sedang tidur!". Jawab Heechul sambil memainkan jari-jari mungil Rahee yang sedang digendongnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kyungsoo~ya! Jika para namja itu sedang sakit, maka mereka akan menunjukan sikap manja mereka pada istri atau kekasih mereka, jadi waktunya kau untuk lebih dekat dengan Jonginnie sekarang".

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar, tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian semalam, dimana Jongin terlihat sangat manja, dimulai saat Kyungsoo menyuapi Obat pada Jongin, hingga meminta Kyungsoo memijat perut Jongin itu dengan minyak tradisional yang baru Kyungsoo temukan dirumah itu. bahkan Jongin terus-terusan mengeluarkan angin dari mulutnya dengan begitu keras. Hilang sudah kewibawaan seorang Kim Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, bisa di akui dia sedikit jijik dan mual dengan pandangan didepannya itu, tangannya yang lain berusaha menutup mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Kyungsoo mual lagi di depan mertuanya ini, dia segera kekamar mandi yang ada dilantai bawah itu, saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo mendapati Heechul yang tersenyum-senyum bahagia, sambil menggendong Rahee.

"Sudah ada isinya ya?". Tangan Heechul mengusap perut Kyungsoo.

"Isi?". Kyungsoo bingung.

"Yeay, sudah ada isinya!". Ucap Heechul dengan antusias. Seolah mengatakan itu pada Rahee.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?".

"Jongin Oppa? Dia ya seperti yang Eommonim lihat tadi". Jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Aishh, bukan itu. maksudnya apa Jongin _melakukannya_ dengan baik?". Tanya Heechul dengan ambigu sambil menatap perut Kyungsoo.

"Melakukan? Eh-". Kyungsoo meraba perutnya. "Tidak Eommonim! Jangan salah paham, tadi Kyung terpikir yang sesuatu yang menjijikkan, Kyung masih anak gadis orang Eomma, belum tersentuh~". Jelas Kyungsoo. Heechul menghela napasnya berat. Dia sangat bahagia, tapi mendengar itu semua membuatnya sedih.

"Sebenarnya Eommonim tidak ingin memaksamu untuk hamil Kyungie, tapi setidaknya kau harus sudah melayani suamimu itu, arra?".

"Nde Eommonim!".

"Ambil Rahee, Eommonim akan memasak untuk makan siang, apa kau punya jadwal kuliah hari ini?".

Kyungsoo mengambil alih Rahee. "Tidak, mungkin besok ada kelas pagi".

Heechul mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jongin sedang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memeluk perutnya itu. kyungsoo ikut dudu disamping Jongin. "Oppa ayo turun kebawah, kita akan makan siang sekarang". Ajak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal. "Kau ingin meracuniku lagi?". Tanyanya dengan dingin. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan. "Bukan aku yang memasak tapi Eommonim, ayo Oppa! Eommonim memasak banyak hari ini, ada Kimchi ada Kimbap, ada bibimbap dan kesukaan Oppa Bulgogi".

Jongin masih belum mau beranjak dari duduknya, tapi Kyungsoo memaksanya dan menuntun Jongin untuk turun kebawah.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

 ** _Next day_**

Selesai menyetrika pakaian, Kyungsoo memasuki walk in closet yang tersambung dengan kamarnya dan Jongin itu. kyungsoo membuka lemari pakaian Jongin, lalu menggantungkan lagi kemeja-kemeja yang baru is setrika tadi, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar disana. sebuah paper bag. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengambil dan melihat isi dalamnya itu. "Lingerie? Jadi dia masih menyimpannya ya?". Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya Eommonim tidak ingin memaksamu untuk hamil Kyungie, tapi setidaknya kau harus sudah melayani suamimu itu, arra?'._

Kyungsoo terus saja di hantui oleh perkataan mertuanya itu. tapi ada benarnya sih, Jongin sudah menafkahinya dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang istri, tapi apa balasan Kyungsoo? Seharusnya dia tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Melayani suaminya. Pandangan Kyungsoo mengintip Jongin yang sedang duduk di ranjang sambil membaca sebuah buku, tak lupa kaca mata yang bertengger pada tempatnya, membuat Jongin beribu-beribu kali tampannya. Ah suaminya itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya merona seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan, suasana malam ini begitu terasa intim. Dari makan malam tadi hingga detik ini. Ditambah lagi putri kecilnya itu _diculik_ oleh halmonienya malam ini. Jadi bisa dikatakan disini hanya ada dia dan Jongin. Ia ragu untuk melakukannya, walaupun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin mencintainya tapi tetap saja Jongin tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Jadi apa ya harus Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang?

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sudah tak ada lagi di tempat semula tadi, dengan langkah pelan-pelan Kyungsoo menuju kepintu teras balkon yang terbuka. Apa Jongin sedang ada disana? jadi Kyungsoo juga harus kesana juga? Bagaimana nanti jika dia kemasukan angin, karena Kyungsoo sudah memakai lingerie sekarang. Ya, Kyungsoo berdebat dengan pikirannya tadi dan akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya memakai lingerie merah menyala yang seksi itu.

kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri di tepi balkon, kedua tangannya ia susupkan kedalam celana training yang dipakainya. Saat tahu Jongin akan berbalik, Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Waww, wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Kyungsoo?". Jongin bingung dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar milik Jongin, ia juga bisa menghirup aroma jantan pada suaminya itu.

"Oppa? Apa oppa mencintaiku?". Tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Jongin tersenyum. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?".

"Jawab saja Oppa!"..

"Tentu Kyung~, jika tidak mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu masuk dalam kehidupanku dan menjadikanmu sebagai Eomma Rahee". Jawab Jongin dengan tulus.

"Bahkan Oppa akan mencintaiku sama seperti Oppa mencintai Soo Ji Eonnie?".

Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Kalian berdua adalah wanita-wanitaku yang istimewa, saat Soo Ji telah pergi, seharusnya aku tahu jika Tuhan mengirimkanmu untukku, dijadikan sebagai pasangan hidupku, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadarinya, aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo~ya". Jongin menariktangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dan mengecup jari-jari Kyungsoo. Mengirim getaran padanya.

Saat Jongin membalikkan badannya pada nya, Kyungsoo langsung menunduk. Dia menunggu reaksi Jongin.

"K-kyung? K-kenapa kau memakai ini?". Tanya Jongin yang masih shock dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya itu.

"Oppa tak suka ya?". Tuduh Kyungsoo.

Hening seketika menyelimuti mereka.

Kyungsoo kesal pada Jongin. Apa laki-laki itu sudah tak normal lagi? Seharusnya Jongin langsung menerkamnya kan? Jadi benar apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan tidur saja". Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalam dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang. Tak lupa dia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di dasar laut. Kyungsoo benar-benar malu pada Jongin.

* * *

 **\- Between Me, You And Rahee -**

* * *

Kyungsoo merasakan ranjangnya bergerak, pertanda jika Jongin juga naik disisinya itu. tak lama kemudian, Jongin segera menarik selimut yang menutupi Kyungsoo hingga ke pinggang Kyungsoo, yang membuatnya terpekik keras.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah siap huh?". Tanya Jongin dengan sensual, tak lupa dia membelai pipi hingga tekuk gadis itu. sedangkan Kyungsoo gemetar bukan main. Ini kah rasanya akan first night. Kyungsoo semakin merona saat dilihat atasan tubuh Jongin sudah naked.

"Katakan Kyung~". Bisik Jongin tepat pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo menggeliat dengan gelisah dibawahnya, membuat Jongin makin hard. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Oppa~aah". Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat Jongin meniup telinganya sensual.

"Ahh~!". Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat merasakan robekan dibagian dadanya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Jongin yang kini menatapnya dengan bergairah. Belum pernah Kyungsoo melihat Jongin seperti ini. Rasanya begitu menyeramkan seperti monster saja. Jongin mulai membeli tulang selangka Kyungsoo hingga pada belahan dada yang lumayan besar itu. kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya itu, sedangkan matanya tertutup rapat. "Jangan sayang~ buka matamu, aku ingin kau melihatnya dan jangan gigit bibirmu, itu akan membuatmu terluka, sayang~". Suara Jongin mulai berat, pertanda ia sudah sangat bergairah. Tadi saat melihat Kyungsoo memakai lingerie, Jongin sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Ahhh~". Jongin langsung melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu, sedangkan tangannya mengeryangi bagian dada hingga berada di atas perut Kyungsoo. Jongin dapat merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya kulit seputih susu milik Kyungsoo itu.

"Oppa!". Kyungsoo memekik pelan saat merasa jari-jari nakal Jongin menyentuh titik pusat sensitif miliknya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kau cantik sayang". Ucap Jongin serak ketika ia berhasil membuat gadis dibawahnya itu telanjang bulat. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang sudah berpeluh, lalu kecupan itu turun pada kelopak mata Kyungsoo, hidung dan melumat kembali bibir yang merekah itu. lidah Jongin dengan berani menyusup kedalam sana, mengajak lidah Kyungsoo yang pasih bermain. Tangannya mulai membelai lembut titik pusat sensitif gadis itu. "Ahh-jang-an-ahhh- Oppaa-aa". Rancau Kyungsoo.

Bibir tebal Jongin beralih keleher Kyungsoo, membuat beberapa kiss mark disana. menggigit bagian sensitif disana. kyungsoo hanya mendesah, menyerah pada perlakuan Jongin. Lalu bibir jongin mengecup belahan dada Kyungsoo yang polos itu. jongin sengaja mengecup sekitar dada itu, tidak pada bagian putting itu. membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersiksa semakin menjadi-jadi. "Oppa~". Rengek Kyungsoo. Jongin menyeringai mendengarnya. Dengan cepat dia menangkup dada itu dan menghisap kuat-kuat, sedangkan tangannya meremas aktif bagian dada lainnya lagi. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana. Jongin yang tahu, semakin menyeringai.

"Kurasa kau sudah siap, sayangku?". Jongin menurunkan wajahnya tubuh inti Kyungsoo yang langsung memekik saat lidah Jongin membelainya dengan sangat intim, bukan hanya lidah Jongin saja, jari-jari panjang Jongin juga berpartisipasi disana. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa terbang tinggi keangkasa. Tangannya mengcengkram erat sprey ranjang. Terlebih lagi saat Jongin sudah telanjang bulat disana, Kyungsoo begitu malu saat melihat kebanggaanya Jongin yang berdiri tegak, keras dan panjang begitulah deskripsi yang ada di kepalanya. Jongin segera memposisikan kebanggaanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah siap menerimanya. Jongin tahu jika ia harus melakukannya pelan-pelan mengingat Kyungsoo masih _virgin_.

"Oppa-ahhhh~". Kyungsoo berteriak kuat saat benda itu mulai memasuki dirinya. Air matanya mulai meluncur begitu saja. Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya itu. milikinya begitu nikmat karena dicengkram kuat oleh Kyungsoo. Saat kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan miliknya, Jongin mulai bergerak pelan maju mundur.

"Ahhh Oppa-aahhhh". Jongin mulai menghentakkan dengan kuat. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, yang sama sekali tidak dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Oppaaaaa, aku aahh keluarrrr ahhhh". Kyungsoo mengeluarkan orgasmenya untuk kedua kalinya. Tak lama kemudian Jongin menyusulnya. menembaknya jauh dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah memejam kan matanya. Kyungsoo pasti kelelahan. Jongin membaringkan tubuh polos disamping Kyungsoo, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Tak lupa ia mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke. "Terima kasih Soo Baby... Aku mencintaimu".

Samar-sama Kyungsoo tersenyum didalam dekapan Jongin. _'Aku Juga mencintaimu, suamiku'._

 _akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan indahnya dicintai... setidaknya akhirnya ia hidup bahagia bersama suaminya, Kim Jongin dan putri kecilnya Kim Rahee atau mungkin nanti ada Kim-Kim kecil lainnya..._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeay~ akhirnya selesai juga ff ini...**

 **terima kasih buat kaka2 semua yang udah luangin waktu kalian untuk baca ff aku...**

 **dan terima kasih banyak2 buat yang pada review, walau gak aku balas satu2.**

 **karena review disini sangat penting bagi jalannya update cerita ini. aku cinta kalian semua... Muach :*)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **butuh epilog?**

 **kalau butuh nanti aku akan update epilognya, tapi gak tahu itu kapan,**

 **tapi insyaallah kalau gak ada halangan aku bakal update cepat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **big thanks to all readers and reviewers**

 **bye2 in epilog chap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jelly Cute**

 **Kamis, 29 Juni, 2017**


End file.
